Fell Dragon Upon Fódlan
by HuluOriginal
Summary: As he is slain by his own hand, Grima is banished to a purgatory with the very man that sent him there. Defeated, the fell dragon submits to his fate of eternal imprisonment alongside the human. However, as events unfold, and Grima find himself alone once again, he is suddenly taken to a new world. A world where three nations rule supreme and the church stands indomitable.
1. Chapter 1

"...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Grima shouted from the body of his stolen avatar.

Robin looked at Grima resolutely, "For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life for those I care for."

Grima scowled at the tactician with disdain. "...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE!"

"I would and I will", Robin stated with resolve. "The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable… In some way, I-we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

"NOOOOOOO"

With that, Grima's mortal consciousness faded from the world and was greeted by an endless darkness. This was different though, it wasn't the same as the slumber that was inflicted upon him after being defeated by the first exalt. It was… ah, so this is death.

However, he was disturbed from his musing when the man who thwarted his ultimate goal popped into existence beside him.

The tactician and the fell dragon stared at each other for a second in surprise before they both sprung into action. Robin reached for a thoron tome that wasn't there while Grima attempted to obliterate the human with a breath attack.

Grima's attack which should have completely incinerated the human didn't activate, leaving Grima facing the tactician with a gaping and very much harmless maw. Robin on the other hand, was pulling his pockets inside out to find a single one of his tomes that he always kept with him.

Regaining his composure, Grima attempted a more simplistic approach, jamming one of his horns into the spot where Robin stood. Like the breath attack however, it proved ineffective, merely phasing through the shocked tactician.

As Grima whipped his head back in frustration, Robin frantically ran his hands across his torso, expecting it to be gorily impaled.

Grima's many eyes narrowed. "Not death… purgatory it seems. How unfortunate that I must share my fate with a filthy human."

Robin quickly connected the dots. He slightly relaxed his stance but still eyed Grima's draconic form wearily. "You have been defeated Grima. We beat you and humanity is saved from your cruelty."

Knowing that physical violence was a futile endeavor, Grima lowered his enormous head to face the tactician. "You fool, humanity has not been saved by… defeating me. Your vile species has merely damned itself once again."

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded, furrowing his brows. "Don't tell me there's another enemy".

"Another enemy? Ha, you arrogant humans will continue your cycle of self indulgence until the very end. There will always be an enemy as there always has been. Why? Because your species is incapable of learning from their own mistakes."

"Is that what you waged war against us? To end the cycle of conflict?" Robin demanded.

"Fool, I am but the creation of humanity's selfish desires, a reflection of humanity's evil. It was not me who waged war against you, but the human species itself. However, it seems not even your own ugly reflection could shatter the cycle. Perhaps humanity is too cunning and ruthless to ever be defeated."

Robin had no words in response. The two stared at each other in silence.

"Humanity… humans can be terrible, the world… can be terrible, I'll give you that. But isn't that just how life is? Isn't that just how it's supposed to be?"

Grima narrowed his eyes as Robin continued.

"I mean, isn't experiencing sadness, anger, joy, pride, and all the emotions that make us who we are, what makes life worth living?"

Robin was blasted by a snort of air from Grima's massive nostrils. "Perhaps for you humans and your pathetically finite existence. Yet is that not another example of humanity's gluttony? Because of your puny lifespans, you crave to conquer, to lust, to destroy, to feel as much as you can before your pitiful ends. Is that not the embodiment of vanity?"

"Is it so wrong to feel emotion, is it wrong to truly live?" Robin protested.

"I have no interest in telling you what is right or wrong human. I have failed in my purpose, thus the cycle continues", Grima stated resolutely.

Robin put a hand to his chin. "You know, for a dragon who seemed so assured in their victory, you seem a lot less… angry than I expected."

"Such a reaction would be pointless. In this purgatory I cannot make you writhe with agony and I doubt words alone could mentally break you." Grima glared at the infinitely smaller human. "In the end, I was never a herald for change. If this is my fate for failing, then so be it."

"You know, as much as you're a terrible evil being, I wouldn't say you didn't change anything. To be truthful, you inadvertently brought many things that were good. Because of you, we rallied many countries and created bonds that are sure to last. None of these things can ever justify your actions and I don't think I'll ever forgive you for the atrocities you've committed. However without you, I would have never met the shepherds, I would have never met Chrom, and... I would never have known Lucina", Robin admitted, a sad look coming to his face.

"And because of me, you will never see them again. Even in victory, you share the fate of the defeated."

Robin glared at Grima. "Even if I never see them again, I will never regret slaying you with my own two hands. Even if this is as far as I go, I have saved my friends from a terrible fate. You are wrong dragon, I have achieved total victory."

Grima glared back. "Bold words coming from a pitiful martyr. You may have achieved a personal victory, but you shall rot for eternity as a result."

Shrugging, Robin chose to sit down, resting his chin in his palm. "Perhaps, though if this is my fate for succeeding, then so be it."

The two didn't share any more words after that. Sitting silently in the company of the other for what would be many years.

* * *

**Five Months Later**

How many months had it been? Robin was unsure. He had lost count after the first, it was simply impossible to keep track of time whilst stuck in the static environment Robin had been suffering for the last few months.

He glanced at Grima who was staring off into the nothingness that surrounded them. The fell dragon had his body coiled up like a snake while his wings were tucked into his sides. It was an image the grandmaster tactician had never dreamt of seeing.

"Hey dragon", Robin called out.

Grima ignored him, still staring at the void of nothingness.

"Oi, Grima I know you can hear me. I have something important to say."

"What do you want human", Grima grumbled, raising his head for its resting spot atop his snake like body.

"Have you noticed the magical energy?"

Grima laid his head back down on its resting spot. "Of Course I have, it is slowly leaking into our prison even as we speak. Though it is unable to be manifested."

Robin nodded in agreement, he couldn't achieve any results with the magical energy in the air and he doubted it would be any different even if he had a tome. He didn't know what to make of this phenomenon, he'd have to keep investigating. It wasn't like he had anything else to do.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Robin was sitting cross legged with a hand on his chin. He had been studying the magic that inhabited his and the dragon's prison. Relentlessly had he been pondering about it as he idly sat around and occasionally strolled around the blank expanse that surrounded them.

So far, Robin had zero results. No matter how he harnessed the magic, he just couldn't seem to employ it. It was like being able to power up a thoron but not being able to fire it.

Perhaps… maybe... wait. He was thinking about this is the context of how he'd always used magic, offensively and with tomes. Thinking outside of the box, he was used to that.

Robin hadn't ever learned to use magic outside of battle, not like Miriel had. He did read a lot of books though. Admittedly, he didn't read many books about magic. Books on war, history, and tactics usually served him best. Though he also read many novels in his free time. In many of these novels, there were instances of witches and wizards who could fully harness magic with just their desires. Robin quite enjoyed these novels, having a quite vivid imagination to visualize the epic battles.

It felt a little silly to emulate these fictional wizards, but Robin did it anyways. He'd participated in many more embarrassing moments with the shepherds. Once, he'd challenged Lucina to an arm wrestle after getting hammered with the guy shepherds that night. Lucina had won with little effort, much to the humor of the others. What really made the night a sour memory was the fact that Robin had thrown up on Lucina's cape afterwards.

Shaking himself from his reminiscence, he once more channeled the magic. However instead of focusing it for a sole purpose, he let it spread through his body. Then… he felt it. After assimilating with him, the magic felt… primed for a lack of a better word. All he needed to do was give it direction. The magic didn't feel like it could be used for an attack, a concept completely foreign to Robin.

He closed his eyes, molding it, bending it, giving it purpose. Aimlessly did he focus on this and nothing else. An hour passed, and then another. He opened his eyes as the magic was instantly sucked out of the air. He'd done it, he'd manifested the magic into a creation of his own.

In his hand, was none other than a levin sword.

Grima's head whipped around and looked at Robin, then at the sword, then at Robin again. "How did you do that human".

A shit eating grin spread across Robins face. "Magic"

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Robin gracefully swung the levin sword at an imaginary opponent. He'd slice their arm off, hack at their invisible torso, sometimes even go low for the shins before executing a swift beheading. He didn't have a sword style of his own, choosing to incorporate a little bit of everything that had been taught to him by various shepards.

With nothing else to do, Grima chose to watch Robin as he practiced with the levin sword. He had demanded of the human to tell him the secrets of the magic that was constantly seeping into their prison and after much goading, the insufferable man finally told the fell dragon how he spread the magic throughout his body and eventually molded it into reality through his will.

Much to the Grima's chagrin, the dragon was unable to perform this 'creation' magic the human proved capable of performing.

This left Robin to have free reign over what was created within the abyss the two were trapped within.

"Hey Grima", Robin called out, pausing in his practice.

"...What is it human", Grima responded.

Robin put a hand to his chin, his other still holding the levin sword. "If you're a dragon, does that mean you had a mother and a father?"

"You mistake me for a being similar to the divine dragon king."

"Divine dragon king?" Robin asked.

"You fools refer to that idiot as Naga."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Big words coming from a dragon who was just defeated by that 'idiot'."

"You forget human. I have killed the Naga of my time, it is only because of your machinations in yours that I failed. Naga is a fool, she has grown weak by letting humans trample over her kindness. Her charity towards your insufferable species eventually led to her downfall."

"Yes yes, us puny humans are mere parasites that have taken everything from you dragons. I've heard it before Grima. I don't want to hear another one of your rants, so just answer my question", Robin sighed.

Grima's eyes narrowed. "I will sate your curiosity, if only for this pointless conversation to end."

"The closest resemblance I would have to a father would be my creator. In a bid to create the perfect life form, a man named Forneus created me using various materials. One of those materials was the blood of a divine dragon, providing me immense power."

"The blood of a divine dragon? How the hell did he get that?" Robin asked.

"I do not know, it is probable that Forneus appropriated it. Admittedly, the human was a genius, my existence is proof of that. He gave me his blood, linking himself with me. It is through him that I learned of humanity's avarice. I grew stronger and stronger as I discovered my purpose, the downfall of man. However, in his fear, Forneus attempted to destroy me before I could mature to the height of my power", Grima responded.

"I assume you killed him?" Robin questioned.

"Of Course I did. Are you going to brand me with your jargon again?"

Robin shook his head. "No, it's natural that you would retaliate."

"Ho? So we are in agreement for once. Even if he was a heinous man who was a blight to the world, I could sense that the man cared for me. The day I killed him and broke free was the day I resolved myself to my task."

Grima felt slightly liberated to bare his past to the tactician. How… human of the fell dragon, it must be the human blood that ran through him. In all his years, he never had anybody he could call an ally. Sure there were his pawns, but they were merely an extension of his will. As far as he was concerned, it had always just been him.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

"Tactician", Grima called out.

Robin looked from the book he was writing. "What is it Grima".

Grima scrutinized the human who was sitting behind a desk they had created some time ago. "Your appearance is… different from when we were first trapped in this purgatory."

Robin looked his hands, then down at his clothed torso. "You sure?"

"I'm certain human. In the context of your species, you look more physically matured", Grima affirmed.

"Hold on". Robin harnessed the magic that had been gathering since his last creation. In only a few seconds, a full body mirror came into existence besides him. Never had Robin seen himself since the day he killed Grima. As a result, the reflection that greeted him most certainly did not look the same.

The fell dragon's words proved true as Robin indeed appeared older.

"I'm… getting older?" Robin questioned.

Grima swung his head around to see Robin's reflection. "It would seem so human."

"How is this possible?"

Grima raised the joints that connected his wings to his body, giving his best interpretation of a shrug.

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

Robin moved his pawn forwards, safeguarding the knight's approach.

It was an undoubtable fact that he was aging within his purgatory. He now looked like a man at the peak of his adulthood. Robin was unsure if the fact that he may one day die of old age in his prison unstuck from reality was sad or a blessing.

"Move my queen diagonally forwards and left two places", Grima demanded.

In response, Robin picked up the black queen which sat opposite of his own pieces and moved it to the dragon's desired location. The sheer size of the fell dragon prevented him from moving individual chess pieces himself.

Robin gave a smirk as he evaded the black queen's wrath by repositioning his bishop. It had taken years to convince Grima to participate in his 'human frivolities'.

Grima lowered his head further as he intensely scrutinized the board with all six of his eyes. "Take the pawn directly in front of my rook."

Robin instinctually grimaced at the loss, taking his fallen unit from the board. He then proceeded to move his own rook into position, flanking the queen.

"Ha! Move my queen forwards one tile you fool", Grima ordered.

Robin complied whilst tisking. "Who's the fool Grima? By doing that, you left my knight open to attack. Your arrogance will be your downfall!"

All six of Grima's eyes widened as Robin moved his knight forwards two tiles and one to the left, checkmating the dragon. "Damn you human!"

"It seems I win once again Grima", Robin gloated, crossing his arms smugly.

"Why must the game end when the king is slain. The king is a weakling, even a pawn has more combat potential. The queen should lead my forces, she is a far superior unit that does not need to cower behind pawns", Grima grumbled.

"Sadly, that's just not how the game works", Robin stated, shrugging.

"Illogical human game. It is of no matter, reset the board. I will crush you this time."

* * *

**One Year Later**

"You speak as if humanity is the source of all evils committed."

"You misunderstand me, I am aware of all beings' capacity for malice. However it is you humans who refuse to learn from your predecessors mistakes."

"You keep making that point, but it is false. We do learn from our mistakes. Until the die we die, we will keep learning from our mistakes. The reason wars are still fought, and people still suffer is because of the selfish desires of the few".

"Se-"

"Don't start ranting about how selfish humans are Grima", Robin interrupted. "You killed countless good people in your pursuit of human extinction. No matter how noble you saw your goal, in my eyes, it is still a selfish act. You brought ruin to others to sate your own personal desires, not even beings like you are above these primal feelings. That's why there must always be those who will rise to fight for good. The cycle you scorn so heavily is in fact the natural course of life. If you truly want to end the cycle, then you'd have to end all life."

"That's… not my desire.

"Naga is no fool for accepting the cycle of life. Unlike you, she helps guide humanity to a brighter path."

Grima didn't have a response.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"A group of goblins holding wooden clubs approach from the cave entrance", Robin stated, placing four goblin figurines on the map.

Grima's eyes widened. "But the merchant said there weren't any monsters here."

Robin merely shrugged. "Take your turn".

"...I'm casting chill touch on the closest goblin."

Robin rolled some die onto the table. "Sorry, that's a miss."

Robin moved the goblin figures closer to Grima's player figurine. "The lead goblin takes a swing at your head, let's do a dexterity check".

He once more rolled some die onto the wooden table. "Welp, that's a hit Grima, you're incapacitated now since you still haven't healed from the last battle. Only the second goblin reaches you during this turn and takes a swing at your unconscious body for good measure."

Dice roll*

"It'd be pretty hard for Gobby the goblin to miss a stationary target huh. You're down a failure since you were attacked with zero hp. Good thing is, it's now your turn."

"Roll a death saving throw human".

Robin rolled the die, it was a one. "Terrible luck this playthrough. Looks like Grim the dragonborn is dead."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Five Years Later**

"Ho? What did you create this time human", Grima questioned, snatching the picture frame from Robin's hands using the tip of his tail. He carefully wrapped the small end of his tail around the base of the frame, careful not to break it.

"Give that back you idiot!"

Grima gazed upon the image within the frame. It was an older Robin and the exalt girl from his timeline standing side by side. In between them, a younger human stood.

"This… never happened."

Robin glared at Grima. "And why do you think that Grima. Now give it back blasted dragon".

"I… this belongs to you human", Grima admitted, depositing the picture back into Robin's hands.

Robin glared at Grima once more as he placed the picture on his desk.

"I wasn't aware that you were able to create objects that never existed".

The tactician winced at the reminder that the image of him, Lucina, and Morgan was and would never be real. "I can create whatever I can conceptualize."

"I see", Grima responded, no longer in the mood for conversation. The dragon turned away, tucked his wings in, and coiled his long body. Once again, silence reigned supreme between the tactician and the fell dragon.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

"You know, for the first few years I was holding out hope that my bond with the shepherds would return me to them. After a while, I started hoping that Naga would somehow rescue me. But now? I'm pretty sure that this is it."

"Are you disappointed in your fate?"

Robin sighed. "Truthfully, yes. While I don't regret my decision, it's still disheartening knowing that I will never be able to lead the life I wanted so badly. What's worse, I promised Lucina that I would return back to Ylisse with her. I promised that I'd accompany her not only through times of war, but through times of peace."

"Ah, so not only are you unsatisfied in your own fate, but you are saddened by the disappointment you have brought to the ones you are close to."

"Gee, thanks for being so blunt about it", Robin grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Is it expected that one should make light of a situation that is undoubtedly tragic?" Grima asked.

Once again, Robin sighed. "Not exactly, it's just etiquette that you try not to hammer something that's obviously upsetting someone home."

"Hammering… something home?" Grima questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"You know, sometimes I forget how oblivious you are about the species you sought to exterminate. I might just have to write a dictionary of idioms for you."

Robin paused, looking up at Grima who was looking down at him. "Wait… you know how to read right?"

"Ofcourse I know how to read you worm. You forget that I spent much time within a human vessel, or more specifically, you. While I did not learn your nonsensical jargon, I was fully capable of blending in with you sheep."

Robin merely rolled his eyes as he sat down at his desk. "I'm still going to write a book for you on basic human interaction, it can get irritating talking to you. And you know what the worst part is? Talking to you is pretty much the only thing that keeps me sane in this hell hole".

* * *

**Many Years Later**

Robin lay on the bed he had created some time ago. His face weathered many wrinkles now, no longer was he the young man who fought the living dead on a daily basis.

Neither was Grima the same as he was before. His giant head was resting on the ground next to Robin's bed; six pairs of eyes stared at the tactician's now frail form. The fell dragon would accompany the human for his last moments.

"What a weird feeling. For so long, this purgatory hasn't let me feel anything. But now… it feels like my consciousness is slipping away. I'm about to break free, I know it."

"Perhaps you will see your loved ones again, wherever you're going", Grima suggested.

Robin gave a brittle chuckle. "That's a nice thought."

Grima gazed upon the tactician. The rise and fall of the humans chest became slower and slower.

"Sorry, it looks like you won't have anyone to talk to now", Robin rasped, his voice barely above a whisper. "You may not care in the slightest, being an evil dragon and all, but… thank you. While this lifetime we've spent in this purgatory isn't what I wanted at all, it wasn't the worst. I… I guess what I'm trying to say, is that it's been fun."

"..."

Robin exerted the last few drops of energy in his body and turned his head to face Grima's head. "I still don't like what you did to the people of my world and Lucina's. But I've come to understand that you were doing what you thought was the right thing to do. While I can't agree with your goal of human annihilation, I can at least acknowledge your character."

"..."

"What? No last words for your favorite human?" Robin managed to whisper, his lips twitching upwards into his best sarcastic smirk.

"Robin".

The tactician smirk grew into a full blown smile. He would have laughed if he was able to. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open at this point. "What is it Grima."

"...If only all humans were like you Robin. I… was wrong. Humanity does not deserve total annihilation for the actions of the wicked. You were right Robin, balance must be made, and the cycle must continue. It's as you said, there will always be evil in the world, beings like me, who bring ruin to the world. And there will always be good, there will be heroes who rise to fight for the light, heroes like you. If not humans, than dragons, and if not the dragons, then the gods."

Grima closed his eyes. "I don't want to destroy humanity anymore. Now, don't put me in the same boat as Naga, but there is no need for me to hate your species anymore."

"I… I'll miss your company Robin."

This time, Robin did laugh. The sound was slightly strangled, and his body jerked violently, but the tactician laughed nonetheless. It would be his last.

"That's… good… to hear… finally, you stupid dragon."

Robin took one last fulfilling breath. "Goodbye Grima."

"Goodbye Robin."

The two shared their final words as Robin's eyes finally shut for good. A few seconds passed until the tactician popped out of existence, leaving the fell dragon alone for the first time within the abyss of a prison.

Grima looked around at the various objects the human had left behind. His wooden desk still stood where it always did, a half written book about mounted warfare tactics lay upon its surface. The levin sword Robin swung around in his earlier years leaned against the side of the desk. Not forgotten, but unused.

A chess board with all the pieces on their assigned squares lay upon another table. Beneath it, various human games were stacked on top of eachother. He did enjoy that role playing one very much.

The miniature sculpture of the fell dragon himself also stood within his now lonesome prison. Robin had created it for him at his request many years ago.

The dragon sighed, a human habit he accidentally copied from the tactician. Grima stared at the now empty bed for an unknown amount of time. Eventually, he tore his gaze away and found his usual resting spot where he curled his immense body up and folded his wings as he always did. Without anyone to talk to, he resolved himself to spend the rest of his eternity alone.

That's exactly what he did, for precisely one minute.

A searingly bright white light encompassed the formerly black prison, blinding Grima. When he opened his six eyes once more, he wasn't in the prison at all. Natural sunlight showered Grima, making him squint his two eyes.

Wait… two eyes?

"What is this", Grima whispered to himself, looking down at his now human hands. He looked at his arms next, the sleeves of the grimleal coat Robin always wore adorned them. "Impossible".

Grima heard the sound of rushing water deeper into the woods that surrounded him. Hurriedly, he ran to the bank, stumbling along the way. Even though he occupied a human vessel for some time, he had been in his draconic form for much longer.

Collapsing onto his knees, Grima peered into the water's rippling reflection. What greeted him was none other than a face that while looked mature, still held traces of youth in it, it was Robin's face.

Had he inhabited the body of his former vessel again? Grima was unsure. His vessel's consciousness was no more if that was the case.

He felt his own power circulating through him, and unlike his time in purgatory, he felt the pull of his immense magical energy. Similarly, draconic power surged through him, wishing to be unleashed.

A venomous thought crossed his mind. With his renewed power, with Robin gone, he could once again bring humanity to the brink.

Or… not, he had failed already, and he felt little motivation to embark on another genocide. Furthermore, he was being honest when he told Robin that he no longer hated humanity. Now that he had a perfectly good human vessel, he'd much rather lead an inconspicuous life and observe the cycle Robin spoke about so passionately

He was tired of being the fell dragon, for now he'd just be Grima. Yes, that sounded good. Now if he could only figure out where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Grima pondered to himself as he followed the river's natural flow. Surely, no more than a century could have passed whilst he was in purgatory. Then again, he could have been unstuck in time, magic could be quite unpredictable. He idly wondered if Plegia still existed alongside what Naga was doing currently.

As he leisurely strolled along the riverbank, wildlife would periodically observe him before scampering back into the dense forest. To the infinitely less powerful residents of the forest, the fell dragon was a mere passing spectacle, the proud dragon didn't mind.

Unlike human bodies, his vessel didn't share the various requirements humans constantly needed to meet. He was thankful as this allowed him to continue his trek without worry of nourishing his almost human body.

For hours did he walk, searching for humans. Surely they would be able to offer him the information he lacked. Hopefully he didn't have to exert himself to persuade them to do something that should be a common courtesy. Robin had explained much to Grima concerning human etiquette.

Grima was shaken from his thoughts however as the faint sound of human activity from the forestry to his left reached his ears. Surely there wasn't a village in the forest, perhaps a hunting party? The dragon marched into the thick forest, for once eager to find humans.

Eventually, he came upon a clearing where tents were set up and no more than one hundred men and women milled about. They didn't look like hunters, Grima mused. To be truthful, they looked like Plegians. Perhaps he'd stumbled upon a group of ruffians…

One of the bandits who was lounging about, spotted him. "Hey guys! There's someone over there!"

"What? There's no way someone could have found us so deep in the woods."

"He must be a scout, let's get em!"

Suddenly, the whole camp was aware of his presence. Grima sighed at his unfortunate luck and considered his options. Turn into a dragon and obliterate them? Far too conspicuous. slaughter them as he was now? Possible, it would be considered. Perhaps he could attempt diplomacy, yes, he'd see where that route took him.

"I come with no mal-intent fellow humans, I merely desire geographical information on the land", Grima called out, raising his hands in a placating manner. He was sure that was the universal human gesture of non-violence.

"The brat is talkin weird, you think he's a noble?" A man rasped, approaching Grima with a sword drawn.

"If he is, let's take em to the boss. The ransom money gonna buy us some new tents, the one I got lets in the rain."

"Oi, pretty boy, you a noble? If you are, we might just let you off easy and sell you back to your pretty little family".

Grima's brow furrowed. "I am no noble nor do I have anything valuable on me, you waste your time bandit."

The axe wielding bandit paused, pondering Grima's words until he grinned. "What about that cool lookin coat of yours. I'm sure it'll look way cooler on my shoulders."

"Watch your tongue bandit, lest I take it from you", Grima hissed, glaring at the bandit with malice. The man was the equivalent to an ant before Grima's majesty, the fact that he was being looked down upon by said ant didn't sit right with the disguised dragon.

This made the bandit hesitate, his brow suddenly sweating. However he shook himself from his stupor after seeing his comrades eye him questioningly. "B-big words coming from such a girly lookin man".

Grima's eyes narrowed. Not only did the bandit express his desire to steal his coat, something Grima had come to like, but had insulted Robin's appearance, the paragon of humanity in his eyes.

As the bandit reached out his hand to grab him, Grima channeled his magic, resulting in a dark purple spike erupting from the ground. The spike ran cleanly through the bandit's hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"AGHH", the man shouted, dropping his sword to clutch his other hand which was still run through by the dark spike.

The other bandits backed away wearily, readying their weapons.

"S-shit he's a mage?"

"He didn't use a tomb, what kind of magic is that!?"

Out of fright, a bandit who was carrying a bow shot an arrow at the disguised dragon. However the aim was off and soared over Grima's right shoulder.

"Worm" grima growled, directing his maleficent gaze towards the bow wielding bandit.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here!?" A new voice bellowed. Wielding an axe, a sturdily built man emerged from a large tent. He had a full beard and his scraggly hair was drawn back into a messy ponytail.

"B-boss! This guy just came into our camp and started slinging spells around. He's bad news boss, he made Mogar look like a bitch like it was nothin!"

The lead bandit spat on the ground, hefting his axe onto his shoulder. "Mages are always bad news. But for gods sake! There's only one of em and a ton of you guys, why are you acting like pansies!"

Realizing their sheer numerical advantage, the bandits regained some of their confidence.

"You!" Grima called out, pointing to the axe wielding bandit. "You're the leader right? Tell your men to stand down, or they shall face the consequences."

"Or what? You're just scared now that my boys ain't scared any more", the lead bandit chuckled.

Grima snarled at the stupidity of the humans. These humans couldn't hold a candle to Robin's character. However he considered himself a patient individual, thus he would extend his patience to human interaction, If not for his own sake, then for Robin's. Though perhaps another showing of force was required.

Grima's red eyes glowed maliciously as his visage grew darker. He stomped a foot on the ground and numerous dark spikes burst from the ground, stopping just beneath every bandit's jugular. "Do not try me bandit, the result would be quite… unfortunate for you and your motley crew".

The lead bandit stumbled back from the spike that almost pierced his throat. He let the axe drop from his hands as he wearily eyed the mage. The man knew when to be a coward and when not to be, it was the reason why he had lived longer than most of his fellow bandits.

The rest of the bandits followed their leader's example, dropping their weapons to fall unceremoniously upon the dirt.

"You ain't a knight", the lead bandit stated. "If you were, you would've killed us or turned us in. What do you want."

Grima allowed the dark aura that was building around his figure dissipate. "It seems we can be cordial after all, I was beginning to lose hope in you and your followers".

The bandit gulped at the implication.

"Let's see, manners dictate that we share names. My name is Grima, pray tell, what is yours sir?"

"I-it's Kostas, but my boys call me boss".

"Kostas, I see. Would you mind answering a few geographical questions I have?" Grima asked.

To the now named Kostas however, it sounded more like a demand. "Sure G-Grima, uhh ask whatever you want".

Grima would have preferred to have negotiated on equal terms with the first humans he encountered, however it didn't seem like circumstances would not allow it. That, and intimidation was such an effectively easy method to employ. Especially for these mouse like men.

"First off, I'd like to know about the political and physical geography around these parts. You see, I woke up in the woods not too long ago and I can't seem to remember much. I suppose I must have amnesia", Grima said, lying through his now human teeth.

"You seem to remember magic just fine", the bandit remarked wearily.

"One of the few things alongside my name that I do recall."

"Sure… either way, I got some maps in my tent, I guess we should talk in there."

Grima nodded and followed the bandit Kostas, letting the dark spikes that jutted from the ground shatter. The bandit who had his hand impaled merely collapses to the ground with a yelp, still clutching his profusely bleeding hand.

The other bandits merely watched as the two disappeared into the largest tent. None wanted to return to their previous activities knowing that such a dangerous being was amidst their camp.

Grima's eyebrows rose as Kostas unfurled a map onto a wooden table. The continent looked unfamiliar to any Grima had seen before. The landmass looked a little like a fish wearing a shoe, as weird as that was.

"This here continent is Fódlan, it's the one we're in. To keep it real simple, there's three nations that kind of work together to rule it. See on the bottom half here? That be the Adrestian Empire ruled by their emperor Ionius IX. In the top right, there's the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Their king was assassinated recently in some big incident though. Then there's the Leicester Alliance in the top right of the map. They ain't monarchies like the other two, a ton of nobles came together and formed an alliance which became a nation", Kostas lectured, still sending weary glances at Grima who was standing passively with a hand on his chin.

Grima nodded his head, intrigued at the new information. He was slightly disheartened that Plegia seemed to no longer exist, but the new political situation was interesting.

"Oh and there be the Church of Seiros, they're pretty powerful here in Fódlan. Especially their knights, you don't wanna mess with those fellas."

"The church employs knights?" Grima questioned.

"Uh huh, while the church be a religious group, they got a military branch called the Knight of Seiros. Those knights are real mean, trust me. I heard they're willing to slaughter anybody if the archbishop tells em to", Kostas replied.

"And where are we now Kostas, specifically", Grima asked.

"Well, we're about here in Airmid, just below the border between the alliance and the empire."

"Pretty close to the Monastery as well", Grima mused, staring down at the map. "Tell me Kostas, have you heard of the deity named Naga?"

Kostas shook his head. "Haven't heard of em, why?"

"Oh, no reason".

Kostas looked at Grima strangely. "Sure…"

That was quite a… what was the idiom again? Oh yes, a pill to swallow. Perhaps Naga still lived but the people no longer worshiped her? Grima was unsure, though in retrospect, it didn't particularly matter to Grima where that foolish dragon was anymore.

"That should be all the questions I have right now. Your information has been helpful Kostas, you have my gratitude", Grima stated.

"Uhh, no problem I guess. But… now what?"

"I suppose I'll travel with you until we reach the next village. There, we'll part ways and I imagine we won't ever see each other again."

Kostas scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see, I was kind of planning on raiding every village we came across."

"That certainly is an issue. May I suggest… refraining from that?", Grima suggested, his eyes flashing red as emphasis.

"...Sure."

Grima smiled in satisfaction. "That is quite kind of you, it seems you have my gratitude once again Kostas."

* * *

Grima's gaze was fixed upon the camp fire that stood between him and the two bandits who were on night watch. He'd been traveling with the group of ruffians for a couple days as they slunk from empire territory into alliance territory.

"Hey Grima", one of the bandits called out.

Grima switched his gaze from the fire to the nightwatch. The bandit was a tough looking woman who was unstringing her bow. Grima motioned for her to continue.

"Why haven't you just killed us yet?" The woman asked bluntly. Her companion elbowed her in her ribs, yet she continued anyways. "I mean, I hear you're not going to let us raid the village while we're traveling to Myrddin. That means you don't like our way of making money right? Also, I can sense that you don't like us that much. So tell me, what's holding you back magician."

Grima gave a low chuckle. "Your banditry does not hold a candle to the evil that I have witnessed. The reason that the village must remain intact is none of your concern. As for why you are still alive? If there is no villain, there can be no hero, it's as simple as that. I've come to respect heroes to a certain degree however it is not my place to be one, it is far too late for that. However, if I'd dispose of all of you, there may not be a gifted human who rises in retaliation in the future. I'd rather not interfere with the cycle too much this time."

"The cycle?"

"Indeed", Grima affirmed with amusement.

"I… don't think I understand", the woman admitted.

"It is expected, I have had quite a long time to dwell on the subject", Grima replied.

The dragon in disguise scrutinized the woman. "Though tell me bandit, you do not talk nor carry yourself like the others. Why are you here?"

"You're asking why I chose to be a bandit?"

"Precisely", Grima affirmed.

The woman hesitated for a moment but ended up relenting with a large sigh, "...Oh, why the hell not? I was actually born into a noble family in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. However, I was born without a crest and thus was eventually labeled an 'embarrassment' to the family. My rotten parents pretty much acted like I didn't exist, so I ran away like any sane person would. As a child, I was raised to wield a sword so I tried to join a mercenary group, none of them would accept me. Either I was too weak, or I was some unwanted noble brat, nobody would take me in. That's when I met Kostas, he let me join his group. No matter how ragtag they may be, I still consider them my family in all but blood. I owe Kostas and these guys everything."

The woman gave a lopsided smirk. "Ha! Where are my manners, I almost forgot. My name is Julia, though it used to be Juliana Falatina Gautier of house Gautier."

"A runaway noble turned bandit. A most interesting background", Grima mused. "Do you not seek to see your family again, surely the wounds they have inflicted upon you have healed."

Julia chuckled. "Did you know that I have two younger brothers? That's what I've heard at least, their names are Sylvain and Miklan. I'm pretty sure they don't even know that I exist. While it would be interesting to see them, I don't really want to. To be honest, I'm pretty content riding out the rest of my days with this group of misfits until the bitter end."

"I see", Grima simply replied. It seemed there was more than meets the eye with these humans. As for the newly mentioned crests, he had a pretty good idea what they were, but he refrained from digging further into the woman's past. He'd just ask Kostas later.

* * *

"Right over this hill you'll see a village, though it be more like a small town", Kostas remakred, pointing at a steep hill.

"Thank you for your group's companionship Kostas, though it seems we must part ways now", Grima stated.

'Please just leave', Kostas thought, though he didn't vocalize his inner annoyance for obvious reasons,

"What will you do now?" Grima asked. "Myrddin is close, but it seems far to fortified for your group of bandits to ransack anything".

"You gonna rat us out to the knights or something?" Kostas quipped, only half joking.

"No no Kostas, if I wanted to prevent you from pillaging, then I would have slain you all where you stand. I was merely asking out of curiosity."

Kostas sweatdropped. Once again, he decided that satiating the psycho mage's curiosity was the best course of action. "We were probably just gonna raid a caravan heading into Myrddin before we move deeper into alliance territory."

"I see", Grima responded. "Well, it has been an interesting experience, I wish you a good day".

With that, Grima trudged up the hill, leaving the bandits on the bottom. While he couldn't label the time he had with the bandits enjoyable, it had been interesting at the very least. He was now eager to observe other aspects of human life.

"Finally, that stupid mage is gone", Kostas sighed, putting a hand to his head. "Thought we could've just killed him in his sleep. But the fucker doesn't sleep at all, it's absurd!."

"I totally agree with you boss", One of his goons remarked. "What a wack guy, even his name be sounding all scary. Grima… that's the sorta name an evil dragon would have".

* * *

As Grima crested the hill, he gazed upon the small town. It was surrounded by decent looking cobblestone walls. Inside the walls, several buildings stood with many humans milling about on the streets.

He made his way down the hill and hurriedly approached the gates. Several farmers who were tending to crops outside the walls stopped and looked at the conspicuous man none of them recognized.

"Halt stranger", A guard standing at the gate called out to Grima. "What is your business here."

"Greetings to you gate guardian", Grima responded. As an undercover human, he had to respect the social hierarchy.

"Uh, yes... hello", the guard awkwardly replied.

"To answer your inquiry, I seek residence and work here in this town."

The guard eyed Grima with a raised eyebrow. "You talk strange, like a scholar."

"A scholar? Perhaps, I do enjoy books", Grima responded. Yes, the dragon did enjoy books. All nine that Robin had read to him on a whim whilst in their prison. Though he never told the tactician that he secretly enjoyed being read to.

"Books huh? Well if you're looking for work, than you might want to find the town library. I heard the librarian needs a new assistant", the guard remarked. "Either way, go on in, I don't see anything suspicious except that weird coat of yours."

Grima bowed his head slightly. "You have my gratitude gate guardian. Good luck to you on your dignified task".

"Yeah, sure pal", the guard replied, perplexed at the dragon's way of speech.

Grima smirked to himself as he walked through the gate. He was getting more accustomed to human dialect. It seemed that Robin was incorrect, he could in fact talk like a 'normal person'.

"Excuse me townsfolk, may I ask a question?" Grima asked, tapping a man on the shoulder.

"What is it, I'm busy", a burly man grumbled.

"Would you happen to know the location of the town library sir?" Grima asked.

The man looked Grima up and down. "I ain't no sir, people around here call me Leo. If you're looking for the library you don't gotta go far. It's right at the end of the road here, looks real fancy. That's cause the church built it here for us, said we gotta be educated."

"How nice of them", Grima remarked. "Anyways, you have my gratitude Leo. It is a courtesy that I give you my name as well, it is Grima. Good luck on your endeavors."

The well built man named Leo snorted, glancing at Grima's form slowly being swallowed up by the bustling street. "Weird guy".

* * *

Grima entered the Library, true to the man's words, it was an aesthetically pleasing establishment. It was expensively made, yet humble enough not to be too lavish. Few people milled about, most were reading silently or roaming the shelves which contained countless books.

An aged woman sat at what was presumably the front desk, reading a book. She had greying hair that still had small traces of blonde in it. A human accessory Grima recognized rested upon her nose and ears, glasses he believed they were called. In addition, the woman wore a thick robe, it was almost priestly.

"Excuse me madam, would you happen to be the town librarian?" Grima asked.

The woman chuckled melodiously. "You don't have to call me madam, people just call me Lillian. And to answer your question young man, I am the town Librarian. What can I do for you?"

Grima couldn't help but relax his posture at the Librarians gentle aura. "Greeting Lillian, my name is Grima. I heard from the noble gate guardian that you desire an assistant, I came to offer my services."

"Oh! I'd love to give you the position. Though, how well can you read?"

Grima smirked, thankfully the written language was the same from his time. He was quite pleased when he distinguished recognizable letters when Kostas was showing him various documents.

"I fear that I am slightly… ignorant concerning this regions books, but my ability to read the literature in question is adept".

Lillian smiled. "No no, that's fine. As Long as you can read, I can give you the position. Though, I have to ask, why? The job doesn't pay much, I'd think a young man such as yourself would desire a higher paying job in a more… popular profession."

Grima pondered the question for a few seconds, formulating his response. "I once had a friend who very much liked reading books. He's gone now, but I think his infatuation with literature affected me. A setting like this… reminds me of him."

"I see", Lillian replied with a tender smile.

"Do you know where I can find residence…", Grima paused. He had forgotten, how utterly foolish of him. Whilst living amongst humans, it was often required for you to give monetary compensation in order to fulfill basic needs like sleeping and eating. How frustrating… he didn't even know how the concept of currency operated in fódlan.

"Oh, if you would like Grima, you can live here at the Library with me. The Church of Seiros generously built this place with four rooms. Though it's always just been me so I'd have to clean up one of the rooms for you to use, I hope you don't mind", Lillian offered.

Grima lips quirked upwards in a rare display of genuine happiness. "That would be excellent Lillian. You have my gratitude."

"Splendid", the old librarian remarked, clapping her hands together.

With that, the old woman placed a bookmark in the book she was reading titled 'The Prince of Hoshido' and stood up. "Well, let me give you a quick tour of the library Grima, I'll also be explaining your duties and expectations."

"Very well Lillian, I shall follow", Grima replied with a smile. The dragon was pleased, the first large task in his grand plan was now fulfilled. Amongst their midst, he was free to pursue the subdued life that he desired.

* * *

Grima sighed as he opened the door to his new room. The amount of tasks Lillian had assigned him were not to scoff at. Not only did he have to make daily rounds to make sure everything was in order, but he had to take inventory, check the returned books, and do work outside in order to keep the small garden in front of the library presentable. Those were only the tasks Lillian had assigned Grima to start out. It was a wonder how the aging woman had kept the library in working order by herself.

The dragon noticed that true to her word, Lillian had quite thoroughly cleaned the room Grima would stay in. He couldn't locate a speck of dust anywhere, he resolved not to ruin the woman's diligent work.

He hung his grimleal coat on a coat hook that was attached to the wall and slid off his boots. A lone candle burned brightly on the wooden desk that stood facing the far wall.

...Now what. Technically, the dragon was in fact capable of sleeping. However he felt no desire to. Instead, he blew out the candle on his desk and made his way back out into the library.

"Oh! Is there something wrong with your room?" Lillian called out, looking down from the second story of the library. She was making her final rounds, blowing out the candles and checking that everything was in order.

"Oh no Lillian, the room was in excellent order. I couldn't sleep so I was planning on finding a book to take back with me", Grima responded.

Lillian smiled. "Oh, I can understand quite well, often have I read myself to sleep. If you need help finding anything, just ask."

"Thank you for the offer Lillian, though I should be just fine without assistance."

Lillian descended the stairs and walked towards Grima. "I hope you find what you're looking for Grima. I'm going to retire for the night, be sure not to stay up too late and to blow out any candles you light. If you need anything, don't be afraid to knock at any time."

"Ofcourse, you have my gratitude Lillian", Grima said, bowing his head slightly to the librarians now retreating form.

"You're such a gentleman, goodnight Grima", Lillian chuckled, disappearing into her room.

With Lillian gone, Grima strolled throughout the library. He felt little need to light any candles as he could see perfectly fine in the dark, one of the many boons to being a dragon. There were many books he could choose from ranging from fables meant for children to lengthy epics. He briefly considered reading a novel. Robin once told him of his wondrous experience reading such literature.

In the end, Grima decided to read about something that had interested him ever since that bandit Kostas had mentioned it. 'Tales of the Saint Seiros', the title read. This was an account of the saint that the dominant religion venerated.

He read late into the night, learning about Seiros's war with Nemesis. How she allied herself with the pre-cursor to the adrestian empire and the ten elites, eventually overcoming Nemesis and his evil ambitions.

Ofcourse, Grima took these tales with… a grain of salt. He knew perfectly well how religion could bend the minds of man. Though he didn't fully doubt the truth of the words within the book. After all, some of it sounded strangely similar to his and Naga's tale.

Kostas had told him that the church was rather ruthless when enforcing the peace. Either this Seiros wasn't as benevolent as portrayed in literature, or the church had undergone much change over the years.

He briefly thought about re-establishing the grimleal just to see what would happen. Though it was just that, a thought, even if it was an amusing one. While he did take some pleasure in being hailed as a god, the re-establishment of the grimleal contradicted his present desires.

Banishing the humorous thought, Grima gathered a book on the uprising of the southern church of year 1065, one covering the four saints, and a book concerning the goddess the followers of the church seemed to worship. He brought these three into his room and read silently in the darkness. He was beginning to understand Robin's love for literature, it contained a wealth of information enclosed within a mere single book.

Grima didn't do it often, but he praised humanity's decision in exalting literature.

* * *

**One Month Later**

"I must ask that you keep your voice to a whisper whilst conversing in the library", Grima requested, veiling his irritation behind a faux smile.

"Sorry Grima", the two boys giggled before running off to Lillian, probably to ask for more of the sweets that she kept on her desk.

Grima sighed in irritation, human children were quite… vexing. He had abandoned the idea that humans didn't learn from their mistakes. The little rodents however, were heavily challenging that idea.

He picked up a book that one of the boys had knocked off a shelf after running off and returned it to its original place. Sadly, his duty as Lillian's aide prevented him from disciplining the vermin. He was sure that the gentle librarian would not appreciate him crippling the minds of the children with his dark magic.

The dragon had also recently discovered that Lillian was a mage in her earlier years. She had traveled with a mercenary company as a healer, though she told Grima that she was also proficient with reason magic, something Grima found elaboration on later.

Grima had read some books on Fódlan magic. Faith magic was merely jargon for supportive and healing magic while reason magic was classified as offensive magic.

He pondered the difference between his time and this one as he patrolled the library. Eventually making his way to the front desk, Grima paused. "I finished my rounds for the morning, do you need assistance with anything Lillian?"

Lillian smiled. "No no, I'm quite fine Grima. Though, if you want to take the afternoon off, I can handle the library on my own. I hear a mercenary company is coming into town, I'd imagine you'd like to go see them?"

Grima considered it. He could avoid doing inventory for the day, that part of his job could get quite tedious. On the other hand, he didn't care that much for a band of mercenaries.

Oh… why not, perhaps he could see what this world offered when it came to warriors. Surely mercenaries were a cut above the bandits he had traveled with.

"Thank you Lillian, I'll be sure to return as soon as possible so I can get back to work."

"Thank you Grima, though take your time, you've earned a break. Also, I appreciate your patience with the young ones."

Grima looked back at the aging woman. "You can notice?"

"Of course my dear, you hide it terribly. The children can be quite rambunctious at times, I hope they don't cause you that much trouble", Lillian answered with a smile.

Grima sighed as he walked out of the library, perhaps he wasn't as adept in hiding his emotions as he believed. The clamor of the populated streets soon invaded his hearing. It was louder than usual, perhaps everyone was just excited that mercenaries were coming to their town.

As he got closer to the center of town, the commotion got louder, it seemed the mercenaries were already there.

They were hanging around the marketplace, buying supplies. The one who seemed to be in charge was a weathered looking man with blonde hair. The man was conversing with a red headed merchant who was sporting a sly smile.

Wait… wasn't that… of course the secret sellers still existed. Grima turned away quickly, not wanting one of the 'sisters' to notice. He was fully aware of the enormous dimension spanning family. It had taken far too much effort for him to kill the Anna of his time, they were slippery when it came to escaping death.

He wasn't fond of them for their meddling, and neither were they of him. After all, he did kill one of their sisters. Running into one could completely ruin his disguise, thus he opted to flee. However, in his hurry, he nearly knocked over another person as he tried to escape the potential sight of the secret seller.

The aforementioned person caught themselves before they fell however, righting themselves quickly.

"Damn, apologies child", Grima said. The 'child' was a teenage girl with dark teal hair. Grima noticed she was sporting a black breastplate with silver greaves and bracers. An iron sword was strapped to her waist. "Are you one of the mercenaries?"

The girl nodded.

Grima hurriedly looked around. Not seeing the secret seller anywhere, he relaxed. "Why aren't you with the other mercenaries".

The teal haired girl hesitated. "...Too noisy, father is busy procuring supplies."

"Yes, humans are quite noisy aren't they", Grima replied.

The girl looked up at Grima with a blank look. "Name?"

Grima looked down at the human girl. Her face was like a doll's, how interesting. "You may address me as Grima child."

The girl nodded. "Byleth".

The two didn't share words after that, merely standing on the side of the street in silence, both observing the busy people coming too and fro.

"May I ask how long your group plans to reside within this town?" Grima suddenly asked.

Once again, Byleth hesitated, wondering if she should tell the man. "Four nights."

"I see, you have my gratitude", Grima stated. Seeing no reason to stay any longer, Grima turned his back to the teenage girl. "Farewell Byleth, I must return to my duties at the library. It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"...Yes".

Grima grinned to himself as he walked away, his human interaction was near flawless now. Suddenly however, his eyes narrowed and his grin faded. A trace of a godlike presence not dissimilar to Naga's came across his senses. It was only for the briefest of seconds, but he could feel it leaking out nearby. His head whipped around but all he could see and hear were people coming and going along the populated street.

Perhaps it was nothing… he would remain vigilant.


	3. Chapter 3

Grima sighed, pausing in his arduous task of weeding. "The library doesn't technically open for another hour. I would have thought children like you would be sleeping at this time."

The young human Grima had met at the marketplace the previous day frowned. "You don't look much older than me. I am eighteen, I am no child."

"Perhaps. To me however, you are but juvenile. Take my word child, I am much older than I appear. However that is beside the point; Did you need a book from the library?"

Byleth shrugged. "I was just… curious."

Grima stood, brushing the dirt off his pants. "Well, as the assistant librarian, I have the privilege to let you inside before opening hours should you desire."

"...Yes please", Byleth intoned, nodding.

Grima set aside his gardening tools and led the girl to the library entrance, pulling out the front door's key. He would satiate this girl's curiosity, it was but a human courtesy after all.

"Lillian! This child is interested in the library so I am letting them in!" Grima called out.

"Oh! That's no problem at all. I haven't swept the floor yet so it might be a little dusty, I do hope they don't mind." Lillian responded, poking her head around a bookshelf.

Byleth's eyes were wide as she gazed upon the countless books that were tucked away in their respective shelves. It wasn't unlike the first time Grima had first laid his eyes upon the library, Grima noticed. He was similarly enchanted by the plethora of human art eternally preserved with mere ink and paper.

"If you desire the location to a book, you may solicit Lillian. She is the head librarian… it would be wise of you to be courteous whilst addressing her", Grima stated. "I shall return to my task in the gardens now."

With that, Grima turned on his heel to finish the bothersome work that was maintaining the library's appearance. It would be a luxury if he could finish uprooting the troublesome weeds before the sun rose to its peak. The day became quite warm as the morning transitioned to afternoon.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and the child was still loitering about the library. Sometimes she pulled a book out of a shelf and read parts of it. The literature she chose was almost always non-fictional books pertaining combat or warfare. Perhaps it was because she was a mercenary, thus her life

Was that of battle? Grima could only speculate.

"Is there a reason you are still meandering about child?" Grima asked.

Byleth shook her head. "Father… said I shouldn't train and see the town."

Grima raised an eyebrow.

"I've never been to a library before, I was slightly curious."

"Well is your curiosity sated?"

"Yes", the girl nodded. "...However there is nothing else I want to do."

Byleth scrutinized Grima with dispationate eyes. "Are you a mage?"

Grima crossed his arms. "Why do you think that girl?".

"You have tomes on you, your coat moves differently when you move with them in your pockets. I thought they were regular books, however you dress like a mage, and you talk like one also. Not only that you seem at ease despite me possessing my sword and armor… few are not unnerved by me."

Grima's eyes widened slightly. That was the most the girl had said at one time. If there was one trait he came to appreciate about the mercenary, it was that she kept to herself and abided to the library's silent atmosphere.

"Your observational skills are adept child. Yes, I am a mage." It was true, he could officially be titled a human mage. He'd collected enough money and managed to purchase a fire and thunder tome when they were on a rare sale.

"Please teach me to cast magic", Byleth requested immediately.

Grima once more quirked an eyebrow, it was becoming a favored human mannerism. "Did your father not forbid you training? Why should I teach you?"

Byleth pondered for a moment before responding. "I will give you money if you teach me."

That made Grima pause. Money, Grima had affirmed, was incredibly valuable amongst humans. You could buy almost anything with the right amount of coin. And despite being paid by Lillian every week, the money he had was far from copious.

"...How much money are you offering for my services."

"How much do you desire for teaching me reason magic."

"Five hundred gold pieces", grima replied with a slight grin. It would cost the girl a good amount of coin for Grima's time.

Byleth nodded in acceptance and pulled out a coin pouch. "I will give you five hundred in return for sufficient training. When can we begin?"

"My work for today is finished. Should you have the payment on your person, we can begin".

Byleth unhooked a large coin pouch from her belt and held it in front of her. "I will pay… after the lesson."

"Fair reasoning, let us be off child."

The girl slightly frowned. "I'm not a child".

Grima snorted, ignoring the girl's protest. "Follow me to the river, the location is safer and more isolated to practice magic."

After giving Lillian a small nod to let her know his intentions of going out, Grima led Byleth through the town and out the main gate. The dragon set a leisurely pace as the two walked from the road to the riverside. He would start with a fire tome, "very beginner friendly" the merchant had said.

As the two stopped by the river bank, Grima pulled out his fire tome. "You will learn to cast a fire spell, one of the most basic reason spells."

Byleth expressionlessly nodded.

"Take the tome and stand facing upstream. Your final goal is launching a fire spell into the water", Grima said, holding the tome out for Byleth to take,

The girl gingerly received the tome, grasping it with great care.

"Be at ease girl, without magic being channeled, the tome is no more than a simple book. In order for its properties to be manifested, you have to channel your own magical energy. Once you can do that, the tome will act as a catalyst and shape your magic into a fire spell."

Byleth looked up at Grima. "How do I channel my magic".

Grima pursed his lips. "That is difficult to explain as drawing my magic is second nature to me. I suppose… you must search within yourself for an energy. Once you can find it, just pull. It's your magic, it will listen to your will. Give it direction and it will give you power, that is magic girl."

Byleth nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. She searched within herself, her unbeating heart as still as ever. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she focused harder and harder on locating what the strange librarian had described.

Many seconds passed, then many minutes passed. Grima sat and stared idly at the river's flowing water as he waited patiently. It was the perfect situation, he was being paid to sit and take in the nature around him as the child was searching for their magical reservoir.

Even more minutes passed as Byleth focused intently, her eyes still closed. However just as she felt a fly land on her finger, she finally felt something. Without hesitation, she seized it. There was blackness at first, then muddled images barreled into her mind's eye. She could just barely make out a mental image. A throne, an obscure resting atop it. Was this what the librarian was talking about?

"_Ho? So you seek the magic within you..."_

Byleth suddenly felt the slightest touch of an untapped spring of energy within her. She forcibly took a portion of that energy and channeled it as Grima had instructed.

In response, her free hand was enveloped in energy as the fire tome facilitated the flow of magic. A large magic circle appeared in front of her. Byleth used the circle as a giant crosshair to accurately aim the spell directly into the river upstream.

Without the exuberant flourishes she had witnessed some mages do as they cast spells, Byleth released her pent up magic which turned into a ball of fire which rocketed towards the water at surprising speeds.

Byleth nodded to herself as the fireball was absorbed by the river's tides, steam rising from the water's surface.

"The glory of progress", the girl intoned to herself.

"Progress indeed", Grima remarked, coming to stand beside Byleth. "You managed to cast the spell with little instruction, I admit you are a fast learner. Despite how quickly you achieved success, I still believe you owe me five hundred gold pieces."

"You barely taught me anything…"

Grima grunted. "No I did not, however we did make a deal yes? In return for teaching you to cast a spell, you would pay me five hundred gold pieces. I believe you would regret the outcome of breaking it."

Byleth nodded in acceptance and placed the coin pouch in Grima's outstretched hand. "There is five hundred pieces in the bag, I counted it out as we walked to the river."

The dragon gave the pouch a slight shake, it felt like five hundred pieces at least. He'd have to make sure to count it out later.

"Now if you would return my tome to me, I shall return to the library. I bid you a good day girl, may your newfound knowledge aid you in the battlefield."

"Yes, goodbye", Byleth answered, handing the fire tome back to Grima who slid it back into his coat.

Grima retreated away from the river and more importantly, the girl. He felt it again, a slight pulse of divinity. The dragon would have liked to continue with the lesson and critique the girl's magical technique to assert his vast superiority, but holding back his curiosity was bothersome. He wanted to dissect the girl, see why she seemed special, see why he was feeling a fleeting divine presence within her.

But he couldn't. No, he would not submit to his desires like some brainless mongrel. Besides, divine beings shouldn't matter to him. He no longer had to clash with godlike beings to accomplish his goals. Now, all he had to do was experience a quiet life, a human life.

His reasoning however, didn't prevent his innate desire to uncover the truth. Thus he decided to retreat back to town, lest his temptation bother him once more.

"Gate guardian", Grima acknowledged, nodding to the guard stationed at the front of the entrance to the town.

The guard sighed. "Hey Grima, where's the mercenary that went with you".

"We parted ways by the river, I'm sure she will return soon."

"Ok... Oh! By the way, can you take this book back to the library? It's due back by tonight but I have plans after my shift."

Grima took the book from the guard. 'How to Outsmart a Dragon' it was titled. He internally scoffed, how could a human overcome a dragon's wisdom and power. The author, 'Tactician Mark', must have been quite the fool.

"Rest easy noble gatekeeper, I shall return the book in your stead", Grima said, tucking the book into his coat alongside his tomes.

"Err, thanks Grima".

Grima nodded in response and entered the gates to the town. He began making his way to the library just as the sun began to set. As the library came into sight however, Grima stopped. He used most of his money purchasing the thunder and fire tome. Now that he had quite a fair amount… he could now afford the superfluous luxuries humans held in such high regard.

The dragon had little use for such meaningless things, however… perhaps the human Lillian would appreciate a gift. In his time under her as the assistant librarian, the woman had been nothing but courteous and kind to him, something he very much appreciated.

The more he thought about the prospect, the more he became convinced. Even though buying another tome, or perhaps even a blade would benefit himself, he felt compelled to please the human for some reason. He desired her acknowledgment, to make her like him, to do good by her, Grima realized.

Truly, what had become of him. It as these very biases that make humans so weak. He was not weak, yet the dragon couldn't shake off these feelings.

* * *

"You came back quite late Grima, did anything happen?"

"..."

"By the goddess, it's already dark out, you didn't run into any trouble did you? The men can get a little rowdy when they get drunk around this time."

"...I uh bought this", grima said unsuredly, holding out a small black box. "If you would have it, I would… appreciate it."

Lillian smiled tenderly as she gently took the box, slowly opening it. Inside was a modest silver necklace, a light blue topaz gem sitting securely within the silver frame.

"Oh! You're so thoughtful Grima. This is such a nice necklace, where on Fódlan did you get the money for this?"

Grima let out the breath he had been holding for some odd reason. "I managed to make a plentiful amount of money from a singular tutoring session".

"And you spent the money on me? I'm flattered Grima", Lillian chuckled, taking the necklace out of the box and hanging it infront of her.

"Usually I'm not one to wear jewelry, but I'll make an exception for this Grima. Oh, it's been so very long since I received a gift like this, you haven't the slightest idea how happy this makes me. I'll make sure to treasure this".

Grima allowed a rare genuine smile to grace his features. "I'm very happy you like the gift Lillian, I was worried you might dislike it".

"The best thing about a gift is the sentiment Grima. Regardless of what you got, I would still be overjoyed. Now come here and help me put it on, I'd like to see what it looks like on my neck", Lillian laughed, putting the necklace in Grima's hands.

She held her greying blonde hair out of the way while with clumsy fingers, Grima eventually managed to figure out how to hook the two ends together around her neck.

"Does it fit alright?" Grima asked.

"It fits perfectly. Oh, and it looks so pretty around my neck. Thank you for this Grima."

"Indeed… you look very nice", Grima agreed.

A warm feeling was budding within Grima's chest. He wasn't so naive to not understand what was happening to himself. Robin had explained to the dragon about it many years ago. He had explained to him about the bond he shared with the shepherds and especially that exalt girl.

It seemed that he had indeed found affection within himself for a human. The relationship he shared with his old friend was that of begrudging yet sincere friendship. This however felt different. How different, he did not know. If only he could consult Robin's wisdom concerning humans once more. He had learnt so very much from that human, yet there seemed there was a vast amount of things he now had to solve by himself.

"Are you alright Grima?"

"Y-yes Lillian", Grima stutterd. How embarrassing, he had been caught whilst lost in foolishly melancholic thoughts.

"Your expression conveys your happiness. But… there's a hint of sadness as well, I can tell. Would you tell me why? Though it's fine if you don't want to, I can understand if you do not wish to talk about sad memories."

Grima hesitated, would he bear his thoughts to this human. Could he?

He should, Grima decided after a few seconds of thought. He would not be shackled by indecision. He could trust Lillian.

"It's… been some time since I felt this way about a hu- person. My one and only friend left for a better place some time ago. He was a radiant person, the very best humanity could offer. Lillian, I have committed countless atrocities in my life. I must admit to being an evil person my friend. But despite that, I was still drawn to his light. A light that shines so brightly, it can pierce even the fell darkness."

Grima shook his head. "I honestly believed that after he passed, I would never find another person who I could hold dear. Yet here I am, calling you my friend. I feel, yet I don't understand Lillian. What should I be feeling?"

Lillian took Grima's hand in her own, smiling softly. "First of all Grima, you are not an evil person. I don't care about what you did, it is but the unchangeable past. The man I see in front of me is hardworking, caring, and possesses a subtle kindness that warms the hearts of others."

She released his hand and brought the dragon into a full embrace, something Grima hesitantly reciprocated. "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend, he must have been someone truly special. I won't tell you how to feel, that is something you must decide for yourself Grima. What I can tell you however, is how I feel. I've only known you for little more than a month, but you have already become the best of companions to not only work with, but share a bond with."

"I was alone Grima. For so long, it has just been me and this library. Until of course, you came along. I truly thought I would eventually pass away in this library, alone. You can't imagine the immense joy I feel around you. No longer do I have to set up and close the library in desolate silence with only my thoughts to keep me company. You may not think it, but you yourself are a shining light. A light for a lonely woman like me."

She broke from the embrace and gazed into his eyes, bringing her hand up to rest gently upon his cheek. "This is how I truly feel. You bore your inner turmoils to me and I have done the same. Thank you grima, I...bid you a good night."

With that she retreated back to her personal room, leaving Grima to stand quietly in the middle of the library. He'd decided what he felt was truly just raw affection for another. He once said that this affection was weakness, an emotion for humans. This human weakness gave him happiness however. Even though he was immensely strong, perhaps even the strongest, he felt he could be weak in front of Lillian.

It was a weakness he could indulge in. Truly, it was one of his best decisions to live a human life. He had never felt this satisfied with himself. The only day that could hope to rival the fulfillment he felt was maybe the day he slayed the divine dragon king.

That night he let himself fall into a rare slumber. It was the only time he had awoken feeling refreshed.

* * *

Byleth slashed her training sword at the training dummy her fellow mercenaries had set up the other day. Jeralt had only taught her the more basic sword techniques but that didn't stop her from becoming perhaps the strongest mercenary in their company, save Jeralt. Nobody was stronger than her father.

Despite her basic feints and more linear slashing patterns, the speed and strength in which she swung was immense. However what truly made her fighting style particularly deadly to the people she usually fought was her diverse fighting style. After a quick slice to the midsection, she'd throw an elbow at the jaw. Before a thrust through the chest, she'd stomp the knee. She'd dislocate her opponents jaw with an uppercut if she locked swords with her enemy. This is what her father had taught her besides how to swing a weapon. Fight however you needed in order to win, to kill the enemy.

With a final slash, the training dummy's detachable head flew off. Exhaling, Byleth looked up to the sky, seeing the the faintest touches of light which signified that the sun would soon rise.

As she retrieved the head of the training dummy, her thoughts wandered back to that librarian, or rather, assistant librarian. Grima, she remembered. He had taught her the basic foundations of reason magic, lending her his fire tome. She had in return given him some of the money her father gave her after they completed their contracts. Something about that man however… unsettled her. It wasn't of any matter though, she doubted she would see him again before she and her fellow mercenaries departed.

she needed to get a fire tome from somewhere so she could start training to dual wield a tome and a sword. Perhaps instead of sending quick jabs to stagger her enemy with her free hand, she could instead incinerate them with an unexpected spell cast. The integration of magic into her fighting style gave her much to think about, and surely much practice in the future.

"Getting an early start on your training huh. I remember back in the day, I also used to wake up before the sun rose to train."

Byleth turned, relaxing once she spotted that it was her father.

"Father", Byleth nodded.

"Morning, how's your training?"

"Good", Byleth simply replied.

Jeralt hummed to her response, pulling out his own training sword. He spun it in his hand and took a few practice swings. "Well? Come at me kid".

Byleth didn't hesitate and rushed towards her father, chucking the head of the training dummy she still carried at the much larger man.

However Jeralt merely batted away the dummy's head nonchalantly with a chuckle. "Resourceful as always I see."

Their practice swords clashed, Jeralt's easily pushing back Byleth's with his superior strength. However Byleth suddenly pulled back her sword in an attempt to unbalance her father. Jeralt, anticipating the move, stepped forwards with his other foot and brought his sword crashing down onto Byleth who barely brought her sword back up in time.

Byleth frowned and punched her father in his liver, uncaring of the pain that traveled to her wrist. Jeralt didn't even flinch at the blow as he batted Byleth's sword aside. With a mighty swing, he aimed to strike his daughter across her side with his sword but Byleth rolled backwards, creating distance between the two.

"You're punch was a little low to hit my liver fully. Aim an inch higher next time."

Byleth nodded and proceeded to close the distance between the two. She brandished her sword for an overhead strike before suddenly kicking up sand into her father's face, making him cough. Feinting with a diagonal slash, she tried to punch his jugular this time.

However her attempt was once more foiled as Jeralt caught her arm in his gauntlet. "You left yourself too open, have an option to back out next time."

With a grunt, Jeralt swung his daughter by the arm over his shoulder and onto her back.

Byleth let out a gasp as she landed on the ground, the wind knocked out of her lungs. She scrambled to her feet quickly however, readying herself once more despite the fact that she struggled to breathe. With an emotionless expression, she rushed in once again.

The sounds of two training swords clacking together resonated through the crisp morning air as father and daughter clashed again and again. Jeralt blocked and parried every single one of Byleth's strikes before going for a blistering counter attack.

Byleth's teal eyes widened As Jeralt deflected her swing and brought his sword back for what Byleth knew would be a staggering blow. It was far too fast to dodge, so the girl brought her blade up in a desperate block.

*Crack*

The wooden sword, battered from sustaining Jeralt's blows, gave out in Byleth's hand and splintered into tiny pieces.

Jeralt's sword continued its course and struck Byleth across the torso, knocking the girl down. Byleth lay there defeated, internally suffering the strength in which the sword struck her with. Her face however, remained blank as ever.

"You're getting too caught off guard when I parry your blows. You need to strike my blade in a way where I cannot deflect it, or anticipate my counter. Remember, on the battlefield, there is no next time."

"Y-yes father".

You've gotten better though kid, I nearly broke a sweat", Jeralt joked, offering a hand which Byleth gratefully took, hoisting the girl to her feet. "Hurt anywhere?"

Byleth shook her head. "Minor injuries and pain. It's nothing father."

Jeralt nodded, patting his daughter on the back. Byleth nearly stumbled from the affectionate gesture but remained tall for her father.

"It seems your sword in no shape for another round, so how about you head back and get some breakfast. Don't worry, I'll clean up the training ground", Jeralt offered.

"Thank you father", Byleth thanked, tossing her father her broken sword which he easily caught in his free hand.

The sun was now barely cresting the horizon, bathing Byleth in the morning glow as she walked back into town. There was no space for the hardy training the mercenaries put themselves through within the town so they ended up setting up a rudimentary training ground outside the walls while they stayed at the town.

Byleth gently rubbed her bruised midsection where the sword had crashed into her. She had bested hundreds of foes, taken their lives in the name of her work. However it seemed impossible to ever get the best of her father. He was too strong, too fast, too experienced. She had to train much more, throw herself into endless combat. Demons didn't rest after all.

Perhaps after breakfast though, she was quite hungry after that spar.

* * *

Grima turned the page of the book he was reading titled, 'A Modern Critique of Crests'. It carried a profound message, something Grima took interest in. He was surprised the nobility hadn't made a move to censor such differentiating opinions.

He and Lillian just opened the library but it was still too early in the morning for the library's usuals to show up yet. It also seemed the girl named Byleth would not make an appearance. She was a peculiar human, having the emotional range of a vegetable. Most human craved emotions, enslaving themselves to their feelings. Not to mention the divine presence the girl briefly exhibited.

Grima however tore his thoughts away from the topic. Thinking of it would only feed his curiosity, something that would undoubtedly trouble him later. He didn't want any trouble, he was just a simple librarian. Well, assistant to the librarian, but that was beside the point.

His gaze flickered to Lillian who was similarly reading a book at the main desk. He allowed a small smile as he spotted the blue topaz hanging from the silver necklace which lay gently across her neck.

Lillian's eyes met his own as she looked up from her book. She chuckled and gave him a small wave with a smile.

He gave a quick nod in response before nervously returning to his own reading. It was rude for humans to stare at one another for some reason, Robin had told him so once. He'd have to be more cautious; Though he'd improved, there was still much to learn when it came to human interaction.

The formerly genocidal necromancer dragon's reformed life turned out to be unexpectedly complicated. A surprising turn of events, but not an unwelcome one.


	4. Chapter 4

Several months had passed since the mercenary company had departed after resupplying. It was only afterwards did Grima discover that they went simply by Jeralt's Mercenaries. Jeralt the blade breaker, the man he had identified that day in the marketplace, was supposedly quite the infamous warrior according to Lillian.

The girl, Byleth he recalled, left with the mercenaries. And with her, the divine presence followed. Perhaps that would be the last time he would see the strange girl.

Grima leisurely pondered to himself as he cast the line of his fishing rod back into the river. He had saved the money Lillian had been providing him for his work at the library and bought a nice fishing rod at the market. Ofcourse, he made sure the secret seller had left town beforehand.

He found that he quite enjoyed the activity. It was quiet, relaxing, and serene, exactly as he wished for his second life to be. He would typically release the fish as he caught them, but perhaps he'd bring one back with him as a gift for Lillian. She would often make meals for herself and Grima. At first, he ate them out of courtesy, but he eventually came to enjoy the act of eating Lillian's food.

The dragon grunted as he felt a sudden tugging on his line. With a swift and decisive flick, he yanked the rod back, sending the fish flying out of the water and onto the bank. He recognized it as an airmid pike, a perfect gift, and a perfect dinner.

He deposited the pike in a bucket and continued fishing. This was how he spent his entire Sunday afternoon. No library duties, just Grima left to his own peaceful devices.

As the setting sun bathed the sky a mellow orange, Grima decided to head back into town.

He sighed to himself, smiling faintly. "I wonder what you would think of me now."

* * *

**One Year Later**

For an entire year did Grima live humbly in his new home simply named the town library. People often saw him quietly fishing on Sundays while he was almost always working at the library every other day. He didn't talk with very many people, choosing to remain as an observer, though he did become more accustomed to human company.

Currently, he and Lillian were sitting at a small two person table eating the trout that Grima had brought back from his weekly fishing escapade.

"Do you have any family Lillian?" Grima asked curiously while cutting into his fish.

"Ah… no I do not Grima. My parents died shortly before I found work as a mercenary. Furthermore, the man I once loved was also a mercenary, though he died a long time ago."

Grima's lip twitched, it seems he found himself in a precarious situation. "I… am sorry for your loss Lillian."

"No no, it was such a long time ago… you don't have to trouble yourself with an aging woman who failed to leave an impact on the world", Lillian chuckled with a bashful expression.

For some reason, Grima found him saddened at those words. He now knew that eliciting memories of one's delicate past was uncourteous, but his desire to know was stronger.

"Do you truly not have anyone left?"

Lillian pondered to herself for a few moments before replying. "Perhaps I have distant family somewhere in Fódlan, but I doubt they would know of me. But… no, I don't think I have anyone. My funeral will be a lonesome one I suppose", Lillian sighed with a resigned expression.

Grima put down his knife, the fish forgotten. "I would attend your funeral Lillian".

A thought flickered through the dragon's mind, was he manipulating her feelings? No, he banished the idea, this was how he truly felt.

"If need be, I will personally lay your body to rest and will endeavor to ensure that you are never forgotten", Grima stated with conviction.

"Ha! Your words make my heart sing Grima. I appreciate the sentiment, I truly do my friend. On a happier note however, are you excited for the town's festival?"

"Town festival?" Grima questioned.

"Oh! You haven't heard?"

Grima shook his head,

"It was voted that last years festival would be cancelled because the harvest was not plentiful enough. Though it seems the goddess is with us this year, the festival is planned to happen tomorrow. I'm surprised you haven't noticed, the town has been bustling for the last few days", Lillian remarked.

Grima grunted, looking away. "You know how little I care for the ruckus of the masses."

"You know, you should get out more Grima".

"Su-"

"Your fishing trips don't count Grima. I'm talking about making friends with the other townspeople. You'll end up like me with how isolated you keep yourself", Lillian lectured.

Grima shrugged noncommittally. "Perhaps." He resumed eating his fish in silence,

"The festival, what's the occasion for such an event?" Grima asked, changing the subject.

Lillian lightly sighed in exasperation. "Subtle as always Grima. The festival is meant to celebrate the town's founding. Word is, even the archbishop might make an appearance."

Now that got Grima's attention. "The archbishop of the church is coming here?"

"That's what people have been saying. The town is pretty close to the monastery so the archbishop and some of her knights might come down from the mountains and partake in the festivities."

Grima had read many books on the church and its exploits. Similarly, he recalled the bandit Kostas' words on their ruthlessness. It would be interesting to finally see the church in all of its self proclaimed glory.

"Between just us though, I'm pretty sure the only reason the archbishop is coming is just to reinforce the church's image to us commoners", Lillian affirmed.

"Is that so?"

Lillian nodded. "Though I consider myself of the faith, I hold no illusion that the church is as perfect as they like to portray themselves as. Don't let them fool you, they are just as powerful as any of the three nations."

"I'll make sure to heed your words Lillian", Grima assured.

"See that you do, I don't want anything to happen to you because of my failings", Lillian stated with a smile. "Oh and by the way, how is your magic practice, do you need any help?"

Indeed, Grima managed to scrounge up enough money to buy a miasma tome from the marketplace. It seemed dark magic was more expensive. Grima was unsurprised, dark was the superior element of magic after all.

Truthfully, he had already gained full mastery over the human styled magic. The manner in which humans casted magic was simplistic compared to the way the dragon had to channel his magical energy in order to form breath attacks or his dark spikes. However, in favour of keeping his human disguise believable, he decided to lie.

"It's been going smoothly so far, it seems I have a higher affinity for the dark magic compared to the lightning and fire magic however", Grima replied.

"The makings of a dark mage perhaps?" Lillian wondered. "Either way, if you ever need help, I studied reason magic extensively while I worked as a mercenary."

"I'll keep that in mind", Grima said, nodding.

The two continued their meals in silence, the only sound being the occasional scraping of silverware on the ceramic plates. Some light conversation and occasional banter were exchanged between the two as the dinner progressed until eventually, their plates were empty.

"If you want to retire for the night, I can take care of the dishes", Lillian offered.

Grima stood with his plate, shaking his head. "You did the dishes last time Lillian, leave the dishes to me and rest". Without so much as asking, he grabbed her plate and proceeded towards the kitchen.

Lillian looked at Grima's retreating form with a fond smile. "If you insist, I suppose I will. Thank you Grima."

"...Goodnight", the dragon said, without looking back.

"Goodnight Grima, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"They're here! The knight of seiros!"

"Look it's the lady archbishop!"

Grima looked up from the book he was reading. True to the townspeople's cries of joy, an entire company of knights were marching into town, accompanied by the archbishop herself. The woman was wearing ornate ceremonial robes and had striking green hair. Green hair a lot like...

Grima hurriedly stood, dropping the book he was holding. He pushed his way through the crowd until he stood at the front. His red eyes narrowed as he intensely scrutinized the woman. It was only when the archbishop suddenly locked her gaze with his own did Grima realize why the woman felt off to him. It was the smell, the presence, even the hair, that made Grima suspicious.

She… felt like a dragon, he was sure of it. By the way the woman's soft smile faded and her gaze was fixated on him, he was sure she noticed something about him as well. Had she smelled his dragon blood? Sensed his draconic presence? Did she know?

Grima bit his lip as his mind worked overtime. Surely his cover would be blown if the woman knew. There was no way he would be able to escape the archbishops entire company of knights in his human form. Not unless he unleashed the extent of his dark magic. However that would probably destroy the town or more specifically, the library… Lillian.

The green haired woman was perfectly still as she stared at Grima, garnering the knights' attention.

Grima was sufficiently nervous, his human life was hanging by a thread. In the end, he raised his palms placatingly, the universal human gesture of non-violence. Green eyes studied red as the two dragons came to a subtle understanding.

The green haired woman's gaze returned to the crowds and her lips reverted back into a benevolent smile. It seemed she would let him go.

However, Grima wouldn't push his luck, he quickly retreated through the crowds of townspeople. Maybe she didn't order her knights to apprehend him because of the townspeople. Maybe she was waiting for nightfall to eliminate him. Was he being paranoid? Perhaps. But he wasn't willing to destroy everything he had worked for thus far just to sate his curiosity.

It took much longer to get back to the library due to the crowds, but eventually, he made it. He burst through the door and ran to the kitchen. It wasn't the kitchen that was his objective, rather what lay underneath it.

Digging up the floorboard, Grima sighed in relief as he retrieved a warp tome. After a few months, Lillian had divulged to Grima about the warp tome she kept under the floorboards incase of emergencies.

He gripped the tome tightly in his hand as he made his way to his room. Calmer now that he possessed the ability to quickly leave town, he gently opened the door to his room. He took both the thunder and miasma tomes and slid them into his coat's pockets with his fire tome. Next he gathered his belongings and stuffed them into a travel bag, never letting go of the warp tome in process..

There was perhaps only two or so remaining use of the warp tome, he would not waste it by warping out of paranoia.

He froze however, when the door handle started rotating. How had he not heard any footsteps!? How utterly careless of him, now that he concentrated, he could slightly feel the woman's draconic presence on the other side of the door. It seems he missed the obvious sign in his scramble to prepare.

"Stay back!" Grima called out, slinging his bag over his shoulders and backing away from the door.

The door slowly opened, revealing the archbishop who was wearing a cloak over her ceremonial clothes. How did she get here? Surely the townspeople would have stalled her.

The question was immediately answered when he saw another warp tome in the hands of the archbishop. Grima scowled, what a disaster this night had turned out to be. He readied his own warp tome incase the woman attacked.

"Peace friend, I come not for conflict", the woman hurriedly stated, seeing the warp tome in Grima's hands. She raised her hand reassuringly, yet her other still held the warp tome.

"...You're no manakete, what manner of dragon are you", Grima hissed, narrowing his eyes cautiously.

"Manakete? No, my name is Rhea, I am a sky dragon", the newly identified Rhea introduced. "What race are you, you feel like an earth dragon, but it is faint."

Grima relaxed slightly, perhaps the sky dragon truly did come in peace. "I am Grima, I… am the fell dragon".

"I am unfamiliar with the name. You are not one of my mother's descendants, just where exactly did you come from."

"I would be surprised if you knew of me, I'm not from here", Grima answered vaguely.

"I understand if you do not trust me, but let me reiterate that I have no intention to come into conflict with you. In Fact, I've sought you out in order to come to a mutual understanding", Rhea stated. "You are hiding amongst the humans are you not? Don't worry, I will keep your secret safe."

Grima snorted. "And what do you expect in return".

"Your weariness is quite notable Grima, though not unwarranted. Don't worry, I only require that you similarly keep my draconic nature to yourself", Rhea replied.

"...Ha… HAHAHA! A dragon posing as the archbishop? I would have never of thought!", Grima laughed. "What an utterly interesting continent Fódlan is. Do not worry archbishop Rhea, I will keep your identity secret so long as you reciprocate the effort."

Rhea was about to respond when the two froze, someone was in the library and was headed their way.

"Lillian?" Grima called out uncertainty.

"Grima? Why aren't you at the festival?" Lillian called back.

Rhea hurriedly shut the door and opened her warp tome regretfully.

"You fool, she will hear you cast the spell! Just hide under my bed and allow me to speak with her", Grima whispered, pulling Rhea towards his bed while sliding his own warp spell deep into his coat.

"Wha- no! I… will take responsibility and excuse myself", Rhea hissed back.

"Are you speaking with somebody Grima?"

"No! I… am merely speaking to myself".

"Silence imbecile, just get down there. This situation is beyond bizarre, it will jeopardize my facade of normality," Grima hissed, practically shoving the archbishop under his bed, much to her dismay.

However Rhea's physical strength proved superior as she pushed against Grima, their hands interlocked in an unceremonious power struggle.

A single one of Rhea's eyebrows rose. "You think you could best me in strength?"

Grima growled in irritation as Rhea took a dominant position, he preferred magic over barbaric force damnit. "This is all your fault, you will suffer my wrath if this ruins me".

Rhea's eyes widened as the door slowly swung open. Her hands were still grasping Grima's tightly, her body postured aggressively over his. It seemed she allowed her draconic pride to get the best of her, how utterly foolish.

"L-L-Lady archbishop!? What are you? Grima just what have you gotten yourself caught up in!" Lillian frantically babbled. "W-With the archbishop? Grima I… I didn't know you were such a rogue!"

Grima buried his face into his now free hands in response to the utterly terrible situation. This wouldn't have happened if he had been more careful. Spending so much time in the company of humans must have subconsciously ingrained their foolishness within him. "I… can explain Lillian. Don't look so taken aback, this is merely a misunderstanding".

"I-Indeed, calm yourself my child, I assure you that there is nothing scandalous about this unfortunate circumstance", Rhea insisted, hastily smoothing her now crumpled robes.

The sight was so bizarre, Lillian stood stock still for several moments, trying and failing to process what was happening.

Rhea stood with as much grace as she could muster. Luckily, Grima was very meticulous when it came to keeping his living quarters clean and orderly, thus the ornate robes Rhea wore only had the slightest trace of dust on them.

"Liste-"

The three were interrupted however, as a loud explosion rocked their eardrums. In response, the three hurried to peer out of a window. What they saw horrified them for different reasons. Lances and axes clashed as pegasus knights battled with wyvern riders in the dark sky while townspeople rushed around in a panic. Grima was unsure if he should be grateful or upset at the abrupt turn of events.

"An attack on the town!?" Lillian gasped with wide eyes.

Rhea's lips pressed into a thin line. "No group of bandits would siege an entire town, especially with the knights of Seiros present. Dark forces are at work...and I am their target."

Grima weathered a deep frown as thoughts rapidly flowed through his mind. Typically, he would let the humans quarrel. However, he would be considered one of the townspeople now, should he run like the rest? Should he aid in the defense of the town? He supposed a young man would typically seek to come to the defense of his fellow townsmen. Yes, that seemed like an acceptable action.

"I will rally the knights", Rhea stated, brandishing her warp tome. "What will you do?"

Grima assumed she was directly asking him. "...I will lend my aid to the town's defense". He took out his miasma and thunder tomes to emphasize his point as well as convey that he would continue with his human facade.

"I see", Rhea acknowledged, nodding. Without another word, she warped out of the library, presumably to mobilize her knights.

"This destruction… I will gather my tomes", Lillian stated grimly, turning around.

Grima however reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could hurry away. "Lillian, you should flee from the fighting like the other townspeople. I mean no offense, but you are far past your prime."

Lillian laid her hand on Grima's which was grasping her wrist. "I may not be able to cast the likes of abraxas anymore, but my nosferatu tome should more than suffice. It is… kind of you to tell me to seek shelter, but I must go Grima. The younger generation must be protected, and if I must put my already withering life on the line to do so, then so be it."

Grima's grip remained, he silently stared at Lillian, ingraining her face into his eternal mind. It was a wonder how she still looked so kind even in such a situation.

Eventually, he relented with a sigh, letting Lillian's wrist go. "...Do what you must Lillian. I implore you however, do prioritize your life above others."

The aging woman gave Grima a smile, putting a hand on Grima's check. "Need I remind you of your own life young man? You are bravely heading into the battle are you not? I will pray for your wellbeing."

With that, she ran to her room, likely to retrieve her long unused tomes. As she disappeared further into the library, a pegasus crashed through the wall to the left of Grima, thrashing against an albino wyvern that was plunging its talons into its sides. The woman who was riding the pegasus scrambled out from underneath her steed, however she was thoroughly cut down by the wyvern's rider before she could properly collect herself.

The wyvern rider quickly slayed the pegasus before looking Grima's way. Seeing the tome held in Grima's hand, his eyes narrowed from under his helm. The rider hurriedly mounted the wyvern and pointed towards Grima. "Quit eating the pegasus you idiot, there's another enemy! Forwards Snowball!."

The wyvern named Snowball let out a shriek as it charged towards him, knocking over everything that got in its way. Books went flying and bookshelves topped under the wyvern's advance.

Grima casted miasma, but the wyvern shrugged it off with a roar.

"Too little magical output perhaps?" Grima muttered.

The wyvern snatched Grima in its claws and beat its mighty wings, carrying it upwards. Grima had little concern for his body as it was operated by his dark magic, not by human organs. Thus he writhed in the wyvern's grip, trying to free his grimleal coat's edges from being torn by its sharp claws.

In his endeavor however, Grima failed to notice that the wyvern had burst through the glass ceiling and was gaining altitude.

"Good, now toss the dumb mage Snowball!" The rider shouted with a disturbing amount of cheer. And so the wyvern did, throwing Grima into the air to fall to his death.

It would have been quite a messy execution, if he was a human.

Instead, Grima managed to land on his feet, putting his hands out to catch him from falling on his face from the momentum. He turned to look at the bewildered wyvern rider with a faintly amused expression. This time, he would obliterate the human… with his human magic of course.

Grima gathered exponentially more magical energy than he employed with the miasma spell, and raised his other tome. With another roar, the wyvern dove with its claws extended to grab him once more. Grima however, was much faster.

"Thunder", Grima said aloud, releasing his built up magical energy through the tome. And as if called from the heavens, a lighting bolt which radiated magical power crashed down directly upon the wyvern's rider, instantly slaughtering them both.

The dragon gazed upon the burnt corpses as they tumbled down to the ground. "Foolish wyvern, could it not sense its draconic better?"

However before he could further insult the corpses, five men riding horses barreled around the street corner. It seemed three knights were chasing two of the... invaders for lack of a better word.

They were headed directly towards him, spurring him to prepare another thunder spell. One of the knights saw what he was doing and motioned for his comrades to come to an abrupt stop as to not get hit by friendly fire.

Without saying his spell aloud this time, Grima casted two thunder spells in rapid succession, eviscerating both enemies. The dragon smiled to himself as the two horsemen crashed onto the cobblestone, they're dead bodies tumbling towards him. It had been so long since he witnessed the carnage of combat. It seemed he still received a modicum of pleasure from such activities.

"Hail stranger", one of the approaching knights called out from atop his horse. "You are one of the townspeople aiding in the defense yes?"

Grima nodded.

"Good, we could use a mage, hop on back and we'll take you closer to the front. We were chasing down some stragglers that broke through our line that was holding the main street."

With a grunt, Grima complied and tentatively got on behind the knight. He would throw himself into the epicenter of the fighting in order to end the conflict quickly.

As they rode through the street, Grima kept shifting upon the back of the saddle. This wasn't actually the first time he'd ridden a horse, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with it. "It is likely that these forces are here for the archbishop", Grima stated.

The knight nodded in agreement as he brought his horse into a gallop. "Yeah, we thought so too. Don't worry though, lady Rhea is at a safe location. Can't exactly tell you where though, protocol and all that, sure you understand".

"The people we're fighting, who the hell are they?" Another knight questioned.

"They sure ain't brigands, I'll tell you that. They're mercenaries, and high end ones at that. Hell, they've even got wyvern riders with them. They must have been paid a filthy amount to pull something like this", the third knight said.

The second knight growled in anger. "We'll slaughter these filthy heretics for going against lady Rhea and attacking these innocent townspeople. The people behind this, we'll make them suffer slow deaths."

"Shut up you idiots!" The lead knight that was riding with Grima commanded, motioning towards Grima with his eyes.

Grima raised an eyebrow, it seemed that the bandit Kostas' words held some truth in them after all.

"Sorry sir, I meant to say that we'll treat these scum with luxury and respect as they receive a fair trial for their crimes."

The knight sighed. "Just… shut your stupid mouth unless its important. We're still on the battlefield and it's already bad enough that I've had to deal with your reported behavior problems."

The conversation was interrupted when an arrow pierced one of the knights' visors, sending him careening off his horse.

"Shit! They're on the roofs, keep riding!", the knight sitting with Grima ordered. "Cast your spells mage!"

Grima complied and casted a miasma spell at the rooftop that the archers had climbed. The men swiftly died from the venomous cloud of death, falling from the roof down the cobblestone street.

"Good job mage", the knight praised, sighing in relief.

Grima frowned. "My name is Grima."

"I'm captain Lazaro, you have my gratitude Grima."

"Captain, what about Sylas?" The knight behind them called out.

The captain solemnly shook his head. "No way he survived that shot, we keep riding".

"...Yes sir".

They rode through the burning town, the sound of battle surrounding them. It wasn't long until they reached the plaza where fighting was the heaviest. Men scrambled to and fro in the chaos. Any formations that the church soldiers tried to organize were immediately blasted apart by mages or carved open by a wyvern rider.

"Where the hell are the pegasus knights!?"

"They're outnumbered by the wyverns, they can't help us!"

"Look! Captain Lazaro is here!".

True to the man's word, Grima, Lazaro, and the other knight barreled into the plaza. Lazaro thrust his lance out, impaling three men through their chests before brutally ripping his spear out, letting the bodies fall lifelessly to the cobblestone. "Rally men! We must protect the people, don't allow them past the plaza!"

And rally the men did. With a collective roar, the momentum shifted to favor the church soldiers as they slowly pushed back the enemy. A wyvern swooped down from the sky, but Lazaro thrust his spear into its mouth, making the wyvern tumble down to the ground and sending its rider careening off into the chaos. Not hesitating, Grima smothered another man in a miasma spell.

An arrow found its way into Lazaro's horse, sending both the captain and Grima tumbling off. However, both men quickly righted themselves and continued their own battles, Lazaro rushing to meet the enemy head on while Grima slung spells into the chaos, instantly killing any enemy that his powerful spells hit.

A group of enemy cavaliers led by a paladin suddenly broke through the church soldiers' lines, heading deeper into the town.

"Shit, they got past! Rena, take your men and this mage and stop them", Lazaro barked over the chaos.

The woman named Rena quickly gathered her men. "Mage, your with us".

Grima didn't bother giving his name as he followed the woman and her knights back into the town. They ran on foot, the enemy cavalry far outpacing them. Soon, they turned a corner and disappeared from Grima and the knights' view.

"They're headed towards our wounded, follow me!" Rena called out.

Grima followed the woman as she led the path from the front. His mind was operating at incredible speeds in response to the chaos of the battlefield. The nature of the battles he personally fought were immensely dissimilar to the present one. Now he relied on tomes, unable to blast away his foes in fell magic. The dragon was finding a dark satisfaction in the battle. It was no wonder why humans enjoyed warfare so much, it was certainly exhilarating to personally partake in it.

Soon, the company of church soldiers came upon the small area which was set up to be a sort of field hospital. There was a skirmish between the enemy cavalry and the healers who had taken up arms to defend the injured.

Grima spotted Lillian among the mages who defended themselves with offensive magic. Lillian in particular had a furious expression as she slayed the enemy paladin with a nosferatu spell. However Grima's eyes widened as he watched an enemy cavalier leap over the paladin who was falling from his horse, catching Lillian by surprise.

There was no time, Lillian would surely be slain before his miasma or thunder spell reached. The thought of the kind librarian being cut down didn't sit well with him, not at all. He knew he had become attached to the human. Yes, Grima would dearly miss the human Lillian.

Digging deep into his coat, Grima swiftly brought forth the warp tome he never used. He wouldn't allow this human, his dear friend to die. With a hasty cast, Grima warped directly in front of the cavalier, shielding Lillian with his own body.

He briefly heard Lillian cry out as his chest was pierced. It was of no matter, his body would be able to take the injury, the dark magic would regenerate the wounds upon his vessel. It was a shame the lance pierced the coat he treasured so fondly, but it was consequence he would have to bear. What was important was that he, Grima the human, had managed to sa-

"GRAHHHHH!" The cavalier screamed in fervour.

Grima's eyes widened in horror for the second time in his life. The spear that had pierced his torso continued to rip through his chest, the spear continuing until it tore through his back. More importantly, the cavalier continued his charge, unheeding of the body that was skewered by his lance.

With a disgusting squelch, the lance slammed into Lillian's abdomen, making the woman gasp in pain before coughing up blood.

"YOU WORM!" Grima hissed, his red eyes glowing in rage. He violently blasted the cavalier off his horse with an overcharged thunder tome. It took much control not to release the extent of his power to make the humans suffer the fell dragon's full wrath.

Lillian ripped the spear out of her stomach, stumbling before falling back onto the cobblestone. Grima didn't waste any time to similarly tear the spear out of his body, painting the ground with his blood. He collapsed to his knees beside Lillian and tried to analyze the wound. He knew nothing of healing magic nor human medical procedure, yet he tried anyways. Ripping off the sleeve of his coat, he tried to at least quell the blood that was pouring out of the woman.

"P-p-pressure", Lillian stuttered between gasps. "Put p-pressure."

Grima complied immediately, pressing his now bloodsoaked sleeve into the wound. No matter how hard he pressed, or how much more he tore out of his coat, the blood just wouldn't stop. It was too much blood she was losing. At this rate… at this rate… Lillian would...

Lillian shook her head. "N-No use… not even a recovery tome can s-save me now."

Grima's mind stumbled over itself trying to think of a way to keep Lillian alive. The only thing Grima heard for an entire minute was the woman's short and ragged breaths as she clung to the last vestiges of her life. Eventually Grima came to the same conclusion as Lillian, the second human he would ever call a friend would die beside him.

"Lillian", Grima whispered in an utterly defeated tone.

"..."

There was little time left, the color was rapidly draining from Lillian's face. "I told you… I told you to live. Why couldn't you just… NO. Please, you musn't die Lillian."

"Goddess of Fódlan, save my friend, I beg of you! Seiros, perform one of your miracles! Saint Cethleann, Saint Cichol, Saint Indech, Saint Macuil, anybody!"

Grima clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. "...Naga damnit, if you can hear me. Help this woman, she deserves it. Please save her, PLEASE".

…

Grima slammed his fist into the ground as his pleas went unanswered. Was there no salvation for the faithful? Where were the gods!?

Lillian tried to say something but it came out as a choked gurgling sound. The aged woman's eyes were wide in fear as the end drew closer and closer. Shakily, she slowly extended her hand out to Grima. Lightening the pressure on her wound, Grima desperately took one hand off her wound and grasped Lillian's outstretched hand.

Squeezing Grima's hand, Lillian's breathing slowed. Her short shallow breaths extended to longer yet just as painful heaves. Using the very last dredges of life in her failing body, she brought her free hand to caress Grima's cheek affectionately.

"...Loved y-you", Lillian ended up croaking. "S-S-Sorry…"

With that, her hand fell back to her side and her grip slackened. Her eyes shimmered once as she gazed into Grima's distressed eyes before losing their light, signalling the woman's passing.

Grima sat in silence, staring at the now peaceful expression on Lillian's face. It was as if she was merely sleeping.

Did he make a wrong decision? He could have run the human horsemen through with a single dark spike. He could have single handedly decimated the enemy forces in an instant. He could have saved poor Lillian.

No, no, no, NO! he made the right decision. He was still Grima, he was still Grima the human. Nobody knew about him, about the fell dragon. He could still live out his endless days amongst the humans.

Yet, why did his chest throb so much. It certainly wasn't the hole which was already healing, he cared little for the physical pain. Why did it feel as if he had just committed the most horrendous mistake of his long life.

A human feeling, he figured. It was a feeling he despised.

"Rest dear Lillian. I will go defend the town you loved so much", Grima murmured.

Finally taking in his surroundings, he saw the knight Rena organizing a loose defensive perimeter while the remaining healers scrambled to attend to the freshly wounded whilst also tending to the already injured people who had survived the surprise attack.

He gently scooped up Lillian's body in his arms and proceeded back to wounded.

"Shit, another injured? Just lay her here and let me take a look", a healer barked to Grima.

Grima however shook his head. "No, she has lost her life. Please… take care of the body, I must return to the battle".

The healer paused in her work with a sympathetic look. "Ok, just lay her right here then. I'll make sure nothing happens with the body, you have my word."

Grima gave a thankful nod and layed the lifeless Lillian gently upon the ground. With one last morose look at her body, Grima used the very last usage of the warp tome, sending him back to the plaza in a brilliant flash.

The fighting was still in full swing as wyvern rider reinforcements had balanced the tide of battle once again. Captain Lazaro still stood at the forefront, a dauntless vanguard which the knights rallied to again and again.

Grima felt a deep sense of loathing for his foes now, and his magic reflected that. A deafening thunder which instantly vaporized two wyvern riders rocked the eardrums of all the combatants. A terrible miasma spell descended upon the enemy troops, culling their numbers substantially. A fire spell empowered into a blazing inferno tore through the enemy's ranks, making the unfortunate invaders suffer an excruciatingly slow and painful death by fire. Within a few spells, Grima had single handedly felled perhaps a hundred men.

"The mage has cut a path! Forwards men!" Captain Lazaro boomed, throwing himself into the enemies now battered ranks.

His men followed dutifully, screaming their own battle cries. Pegasus knights also descended, victorious in their struggle with the wyvern riders, sinking their lances into the enemy before taking to the skies once again.

"Glory to the church of Seiros!"

"The goddess stands with us!"

"For lady Rhea!"

Within an hour, the towns guard and the knights of Seiros had achieved total victory over the mercenaries. A few prisoners were taken from men who had surrendered. They would surely be interrogated before suffering a swift execution. Captain Lazaro had even personally thanked Grima for the contribution he made during the battle and the lives he had surely saved with his actions.

Grima however, felt no victory.

* * *

**One Week Later**

The cemetery had grown two sizes in a single week. In contrast, much of the town had been burnt to the ground. Not even the library was spared from the destruction, Grima had found out. As for the dragon himself, he quietly stood before a particular headstone.

'Lillian' it simply read. He was personally asked what should be carved within the stone as he was the one who best knew the woman. Surely Lillian would not have preferred a plethora of titles and superfluous text, thus Grima requested that only the name 'Lillian' would be added. He didn't know if the woman had a family name… and now he never would.

With gentle fingers, Grima laid the silver necklace upon the gravestone. True to his words from earlier, Grima had attended Lillian's funeral. He ended up having to personally lay his dear friend's body to rest as the town's grave digger was understandably very busy.

"I shall keep my word dear Lillian. Now and forever, as long as I may labour in life, your memory shall not be forgotten. May you find peace wherever you are my friend."

Yes, the life of his dear friend would never be forgotten. If not by the human Grima, then by Grima the fell dragon. For the fell dragon never forgets.

He slightly turned his head as he heard footsteps approaching. It was the sky dragon, the archbishop. The knights of Seiros had stayed for the past week and helped the townspeople get back on their feet.

Rhea turned to her knightly escort. "Leave me, I wish to talk to this man in private."

Hesitantly, her knights complied, leaving Rhea to make her way towards Grima's hunched form.

"Lillian", Rhea read. "The librarian you were close with? I'm so very sorry for your loss Grima. In a sense, I carry the blame as I was those vile fiends' target, bringing danger to the town."

"You had no idea of the coming attack though correct?"

Rhea nodded.

Grima sighed. "If that's the case, then I do not blame you Rhea. I am not so narrow sighted as to pin the blame of what also stems from my shortcomings upon you."

He turned to fully face the archbishop. "Why have you come here".

"I have come to ask if you are finished grieving for your friend", Rhea stated.

Grima paused, looking upon the gravestone. Indeed, he was done grieving. However, he craved vengeance. "Tell me Rhea, who is it that is after your life".

Rhea hesitated, giving a quick look around to see if there was anybody nearby. "An old enemy, one who lurks in the shadows, plaguing the light."

"Then yes, I have finished grieving".

Rhea put a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him pause. "Before you decide your next course of action, I would like to extend an offer. I heard that the library you resided in was destroyed. If you would like, you can come back to Garreg Mach monastery with me and work in my library. Our collection is vast and it would help if we had another librarian."

"There is a human saying for what you are attempting. Something along the lines of keeping your enemies closer than your friends."

Rhea shook her head. "Must I reiterate myself Grima? I wish not for conflict between us. While I would indeed like to have you close by, I assure you that it is out of goodwill."

Grima considered his options for several seconds. There was little left in this small town, even the noble gatekeeper who he was on friendly terms with had breathed his last during the battle. Travelling to another town would be a bother also. Perhaps Rhea's invitation truly was the best decision. The prospect of seeking council with another dragon also held merits. Yes, he had decided.

"I accept your offer Rhea. In addition, I would like to ask to aid in the slaughter of these old enemies of yours. I seek vengeance for dear Lillian."

Rhea nodded with a satisfied smile. "Very well Grima, your aid would be much appreciated. Together, the vile humans who dare defy the church will surely fall."

Rhea turned to return to her knights. Grima, after one last look at the tombstone, followed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you settled in alright?"

Grima nodded, taking a sip of his tea. Albinean berry blend, Grima was surprised how much he had taken a liking to the particular blend.

"Yes, your librarian Tomas gave me a rudimentary tour of the monastery and the library. He also showed me the staff room I will stay in. However, tell me Rhea. What do you know of this Tomas individual?"

Rhea paused. "Tomas has dutifally worked at Garreg Mach Monastery for well over forty years. A few years ago though, he retired as our librarian but has recently returned to retake his role. He is a very patient and kind individual who does not hesitate to help any student find what they need while in the library."

Grima licked his lips after taking another sip of his delicious tea. "Interesting…"

"Did yo-"

However they were interrupted when the door to Rhea's personal quarters swung open, a man with a darker shade of green hair striding in. Grima paused mid tea sip and gave Rhea an irritated look.

"You didn't tell me about there being other dragons at the monastery."

"Rhe- lady archbishop, what is the meaning of this!?"

Rhea sighed, setting her teacup down. "Peace Seteth, this is Grima, he is going to be working as a librarian alongside Tomas. Don't worry, he is the same as us old friend."

"Same as us? I don't recognize you, where did you come from?" Seteth demanded, scrutinizing Grima with harsh eyes.

"Seteth! While I understand your apprehension, please do be polite to our new peer", Rhea scolded. "Grima claims he doesn't come from Fódlan."

Grima nodded. "I suppose now would be an appropriate time to explain myself."

Perhaps divulging the fell dragon's origins would be more worthwhile than keeping it secret. However, there were obviously certain things that would probably be better kept hidden. His new 'peers' didn't need to know about his accomplishment of the semi successful annihilation of the human race before pursuing the exalt girl into that blasted portal.

"Until approximately a year ago, I was… trapped for lack of a better word. I am unaware of why I was suddenly released nor do I know how much time has passed since I was originally trapped. Even after extensively researching the geography and history of Fódlan, I have yet to come to a satisfactory conclusion. In my time, people worshipped divine dragons as their gods, the goddess you people venerate was essentially non-existent. Furthermore, I personally hail from a nation named Plegia, however I have failed to find any mention of such a nation within your history books."

"Was there a place called Plegia before the founding of the empire?" Seteth questioned.

Rhea shook her head. "There was no such nation. However, what is more concerning is that you did not know of the goddess. Sothis was the progenitor god, the beginning of everything. It is an impossibility for her not to exist before you were trapped."

"A mystery indeed", Grima agreed with a shrug. He was just as confused to his existence. In fódlan there was the goddess, who shaped the beginning of mankind. In his time, it was the divine dragon king and her dragons who cultivated mankind with their generosity.

"You said the goddess's name was Sothis?" Grima asked.

"Yes, Sothis… is my mother. However she was struck down long ago by the same people who have recently wronged you".

Grima paused. "Are you sure her true name wasn't Naga?"

Rhea looked slightly affronted. "I am sure of my own mother's name Grima. Who is this Naga?"

"Naga was the divine dragon king. In my time, she took the place your goddess seems to hold in Fódlan. She bestowed upon humans many gifts and watched as they grew into a powerful species."

Rhea put a hand to her chin as she took in Girma's information. "Certainly this is a strange development. I am certain of Fódlan's lore, however I will search the scriptures for any remnants of your time should you wish."

"You don't have to", Grima affirmed, shaking his head. "I sincerely doubt you would find anything if this world hasn't heard of the divine dragon king nor the fe- other dragons."

Rhea nodded in acceptance. "If that is your wish."

"It is. In hindsight, the information lacks importance anyways. I did not think I would be granted a life to live after being imprisoned in the first place. Now, I am satisfied living my small human life. While I will respect your wishes and this… council of dragons you seem to facilitate, I do not seek a life of grandeur", Grima stated. Well, a moderate life excluding his eventual vengeance upon certain wicked humans.

"I don't know Rhea", Seteth said quietly. "His story story seems so… it just doesn't make sense."

"Why would I craft a nonsensical lie?" Grima asked with an irritated expression.

"Seteth, I believe him. He has chosen to serve to monastery as one of its librarians and I will support him. I hope that you can see things as I do in time."

Seteth put a hand to his forehead with a deep sigh. "If… that is your wish, I will do my best to comply."

Rhea smiled and set her tea cup down. "Thank you Seteth. Now, if there is nothing else you wish to ask, I would like to ask for a moment of privacy between myself and my aid. Seteth has just returned from a mission and there is church business that must be discussed."

"Of course, thank you for the tea Rhea it was delicious", Grima said. The necromancer dragon rose from his seat, setting his teacup back on the table before exiting his new boss's personal quarters. He could feel the other dragon's gaze drilling into his back. Seteth Rhea had called him, a scrutinous and careful individual it would seem.

As Grima closed the door, Seteth turned back to Rhea with an exasperated look. "Rhea, I implore you to consult me before making such important decisions."

"I apologize Seteth. However, the perfect opportunity presented itself and he is too much of an unknown variable to be left to his own devices."

"How did you convince him to come work for the monastery?"

Rhea's expression turned dark. "When I traveled to alliance territory with my missionaries and the knights, the town I was residing in was attacked."

"With the knights of Seiros present!? Do you think it was them?"

"I am certain", Rhea spat. "When I find those vermin, I swear upon my mother that they will suffer eternal damnation."

Seteth nodded. "They shall be put to justice for their deeds. I will make sure of it alongside you."

Rhea sighed, unpleasant memories resurfacing. Memories of war and strife, of loss and bitter victory.

"Thank you friend. I have not forgotten to scars you also bear because of those fiends. You can trust that as long as I draw breath, I shall continue on the path of retribution against those who have wronged us".

Seteth allowed a small smile for his old friend's words of fervor before reverting back to his default stern expression. "On business matters however, you were right about the western church. Their belief in the goddess remains strong but their teachings have diverged from our own. While they acted cordial while I was there, I could sense an underlying animosity."

"Heretics, all of them", Rhea stated with a frown. "We cannot act first, let them strike the first blow out of foolishness. We shall strengthen our ties with the eastern church and poise to annihilate those traitors when the time comes."

"I concur, we mustn't be seen as the aggressors", Seteth replied in agreement. "By the way, how was Flayn while I was away? Did she eat enough? Did anybody approach her with malicious intent?"

Rhea chuckled. "Your daughter was fine Seteth. Infact, I think her jovial attitude shone even brighter while you were away".

"That's a relief, I was worried during the entire mission", Seteth sighed.

"Did our spies find anything?" Rhea asked, changing the subject.

"Right, the blade breaker has traveled further into alliance territory. However, I must ask Rhea. Why not confront him? Surely he will return to his knightly duties should you personally ask."

Rhea shook her head. "Jeralt must return to us by his own will."

"If you say so", Seteth said. "However, the longer you wait, the less capable that man will become".

Rhea stared down at her teacup that now rested on the ornate wooden table. Even if her captain's abilities dulled, it was of no matter. Her true goal wasn't the blade breaker himself, rather… his child…. Her mother.

* * *

Grima wandered the monestary's library. It was less grand than we thought it would be. Even though the library was still much larger than the old one, he had imagined something more...fantastical. Perhaps the royal libraries of the three nations were more impressive.

For now however, it wasn't the library that interested him. Rather, it was the resident librarian. Tomas, an aged man who was a devout follower of the church. Why then, was a devout follower of the light covered in such a thick darkness? It wouldn't fool his fell eyes, darkness was his domain.

This man, Tomas, was shrouded in powerful dark magic.

Readjusting the sleeves to his now repaired coat thanks to Rhea's skilled tailors, Grima approached the man.

"I see you've returned from your talk with the lady archbishop. Do you have any further questions about your new job?" Tomas asked with a gentle smile.

"Greetings Tomas, I just have a question about yourself in fact."

Tomas's face turned questioning. "And what would you wish to know about an old man like me?"

"Nothing personal, I just find myself intrigued by magic. The last librarian I worked with was well versed in the subject and I was wondering if you yourself practiced magic."

Tomas chuckled. "It's nice to see young men taking up the tome instead of the sword.. I swear, there's not enough scholars these days. Anyways, I myself am versed in faith magic. It's a little hard not to be when there's so many priests here at the monastery."

"Interesting, I lack experience when it comes to faith magic. Do you know any other magic?"

Tomas put a hand to his chin. "Well I know a bit of reason magic, but I was never that good with it. I'm more of a healer than a fighter."

Grima pressed further. "Any dark magic? I myself find an attraction to the element and was hoping to find someone who was more experienced in the subject."

"Dark magic? Goddess no, while it is a very powerful school of magic, it doesn't suit me. I'd rather stay away from the fighting and help people with my faith magic instead."

Liar, Grima thought. The dark magic that circulated around the man was controlled and precise. Only an extraordinary dark mage would be capable of such a feat. He didn't know why, but it seemed this Tomas wasn't who he said he was. The man was hiding something, perhaps Rhea would know something about it. He would keep the information to himself, however, there was no point in revealing his insightful wisdom.

"Well, I hope you wouldn't mind assisting me when the time comes. I wish to explore all aspects of magic, and faith magic is no exception."

Tomas nodded. "I'd be more than ecstatic to teach somebody my faith magic. Not many young men wish to learn the principles of empathy and kindness."

Grima gave a faux chuckle. "Well I suppose I'm an exception. Until then Tomas, I wish to explore more of the monastery before I begin my work."

"Ofcourse, if you have any questions, don't forget that I am always available to help."

Grima pondered to himself as he exited the library. Would revealing this information get him caught up in some superfluous drama? Though, he worked for Rhea now. Tomas's identity was technically a library matter and it was his job to report library matters to Rhea herself.

He wandered across the monastery lost in thought. Eventually, Grima found himself in the officers academy campus. It was strange, the monastery was connected to the officers academy and the central church seemed to facilitate the teaching of Fódlan's next generation of officers. The students of said academy were giving him quizzical looks. Perhaps they thought he was a student? Robin's body, now his own, did look like it could be twenty something.

"Excuse me?" A male voice sounded behind him.

He turned and saw a young man with ginger hair sporting a confident expression.

"Yes?" Grima asked gruffly. The boy was neither his superior or peer, there was no necessity to show openness. There was also the fact that he currently wanted to go down to the dock and see what the church offered when it came to fishing.

"I am Ferdinand Von Aegir. Are you new to the officer's academy? If so, it is my duty as a noble and the heir to the house of Aegir to assist you."

Grima eyed at the pompous noble blandly. "I am no student, I have been recently appointed by the archbishop herself to work as the monastery's librarian alongside Tomas."

Ferdinand's eyes widened in surprise and he backed away slightly before lowering himself in apology. "My apologies! I did not realize you were faculty, I hope I wasn't keeping you from so-"

"You are", Grima interrupted. "Now if you will excuse me Ferdinand Von Aegir, I shall take my leave."

"Ofcourse, I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused. It is absolutely unacceptable for someone of my station to act so-"

"Yes yes, now farewell", Grima said curtly, once again interrupting the young noble. With that, he continued in his exploration of the monastery. However, now there were now whispers circulating around the courtyard about the new librarian.

"That's our new librarian? Do you think something happened to Tomas?"

"No way, he even said that he'd be working alongside Tomas."

"Isn't he kind of young?"

"You know, he's kind of hot…"

"Not so loud idiot!"

Grima supposed it was inevitable. Children had nothing better to do than gossip and for them, one new addition to their lives was the biggest thing in the world.

The dragon smiled slightly as he arrived at the dock. There was a greenhouse next to the small artificially created he could create his own small garden, he was quite experienced in the discipline of gardening. As for the pond, an aqueduct carried water to the pond where the church raised fish. It seemed fishing here was more of a leisure activity than an actual food source.

You could rent a fishing rod for free and fish along the edges or the dock. Grima however was uninterested, the fishing rods given out didn't look that special. Mass produced and shoddy sticks. He decided he would be getting himself a high quality hand made fishing rod at the market.

After exploring around the dock for a while, he thought to himself as he stood on the dock, staring into the water. There were still many places he had not yet explored in depth. The cafeteria? Too crowded for now. The training ground? He wasn't too interested. The marketplace? He hadn't received money from Rhea yet. The stable? Perhaps… yes the stable would do.

As Grima strolled towards the stables, he took in his surroundings. Students going to and fro, some domestic animals lazing in the sun, it all had a very natural feel to it. Perhaps his time here would be as or even maybe slightly more enjoyable than before. At Least the students seemed to be young adults and not bratty little children. Well… most of them anyways.

Grima looked at the horses in the stable with an appraising eye. He'd read in a book that a horse was one of the best companions one could have. He eyed a dark brown horse that was outfitted in steel armor. It was tied to a post and was craning its long neck to try and get an apple that was just out of reach.

Picking up the apple off the dusty ground, Grima snorted. "You want the apple?"

The horse looked expectantly at Grima. It tilted its head and stomped the ground in anticipation.

"Hmph, how presumptuous of you horse. Though I suppose it is courtesy to grant you this meal", Grima admitted, extending his hand to let the horse greedily munch on the offered apple. He was interrupted however when heard something hit the ground behind him.

Turning, he saw a girl with messily braided blue hair. She was standing stock still, mouth agape as she saw him feeding the horse. A bucket of carrots lay on its side, dropped from the girl's hands.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

The horse that was just munching out of Grima's hand turned its head to the side with an expression that almost looked guilty.

"Are you the caretaker of this horse?" Grima asked.

"Um… n-no, we're just friends."

Grima grunted in acknowledgement. "I see. Name?"

"His name is Dorte…"

"I was asking for your name girl".

"S-sorry. I'm Marianne", the girl replied hesitantly.

"Hm, I apologize Mariane. It seems I've gotten between you and your friend", Grima apologized.

"Uh… it's fine".

"You look very tired Marianne, is it not healthy to get lots of sleep?"

"Sorry… there's no need to worry umm."

"It's Grima, I'm the new librarian for the monastery", Grima supplied. He shrugged, looking at the obviously uncomfortable girl. "You're right Marianne, there really isn't a reason for me to worry, I'll take my leave now."

Marianne averted her gaze. "Goodbye...".

Grima hummed. "However, it is my fault that your carrots fell, allow me to assist you in picking them up."

"There's… no need."

"Nonsense, it is human courtesy to clean up your own messes", Grima refuted, kneeling down to put the carrots back in the small wooden bucket. Finishing and standing once more, the dragon deposited the bucket in the nervous girl's arms.

"T-thank you."

Grima nodded and walked past her to leave to stables. He had seen all he needed to see. The horses were slightly interesting, but what had truly intrigued him was the girl Marianne. Her eyes revealed that she was not merely a reserved and nervous girl. Rather, it displayed a pessimism that Grima had not seen in a long time. There was something about punished individuals that attracted Grima. Perhaps it was because of his affinity with mankind's darkness...

* * *

"I trust this will not create any complications?" An albino haired girl asked coldly.

"Hmph, I've doubled the potency of the spell just incase. However there is something about the boy that unnerves me. It's obvious that he is forcibly trying to act a certain way. He does it well, but to me it is merely a rudimentary facade. I'm certain he is hiding something about himself", Tomas replied, his normally soft smile replaced with a stern frown.

"I didn't realize such a hideous fiend like yourself was capable of being unnerved. I suppose I overestimated you", the girl quipped.

"Foolish girl, there are many things that unnerve me However, it is out of that fear that I find power."

"Care to elaborate… Tomas?"

Tomas shook his head with a chuckle. "Surely, as the future emperor of the Adrestian Empire you would be able to decipher a simple creed. Perhaps I overestimated your abilities to think critically."

The girl bit back what would have been a sharp reply before reigning herself in. It would do no good for her to get flustered at this abomination's taunts.

"If you have nothing else of importance to tell me, I shall take my leave as your presence is now unnecessary", she stated dismissively.

"As you say little emperor", Tomas chuckled, slithering back into the shadows like a snake, leaving no trace of ever being there in the first place.

The girl put a hand to her chest, calming her frayed nerves. She was Edelgard Von Hresvelg, the future emperor of the entire empire. There was no option for weakness, she had to be indomitable. Her innocence was discarded long ago, if only the last remnants of her childish behavior could be discarded just as easily.

However, that man. Tomas… no, Solon. What he'd done to her, her dear siblings. She couldn't help but feel a deep hatred towards that vile man. And as much as she tried not to admit it, he also still unnerved her. With just his insidious gaze, she would remember. The darkness so dark she could feel it creeping into her very soul, the knives so sharp that they would part her flesh as if it wasn't even there, the rats… oh goddess the rats.

Never again, she silently swore to herself once again. Her name was Edelgard Von Hresvelg and she would change the world.

* * *

**Somewhere Deep in Alliance Territory**

Byleth planted her foot on the brigand's chest, her steady and dull eyes bearing into his quivering and fearful ones. Without a moment of hesitation, she skewered his neck with her blade. Blood spewed from the fatal wound, further dying her armor in blood. It was of no matter though, it was better than potentially damaging her blade by hitting the skull.

A woman wielding an iron sword tried to slash her back, but Byleth whipped around, blocking the blow. With their blades still interlocked, Byleth suddenly lunged forwards, making the other woman attempt to leap back to create distance. She wouldn't let her however, snapping her free hand out, grabbing the other woman's chainmail collar. Harshly yanking it forwards, Byleth slammed her forehead into the woman's nose.

Putting her hand to her broken nose, the woman desperately swung her blade in a wide arc in hopes of catching Byleth in the torso. Byleth easily dodged the blow and capitalized on the woman's now unprotected stance, sinking her blade into her abdomen. The woman grit her teeth and stumbled from the pain, however Byleth was unsatisfied. Drawing her dagger in her free hand, she thrust it into the part of the woman's collar that wasn't protected by chainmail.

All life quickly faded from the woman's eyes as the lethal blow as dealt, her body falling limp on Byleth's sword. The girl merely kicked it, freeing her sword and carefully took in her surroundings. Her father and his mercenaries were making quick work of the camp with minimal casualties. fatalities were rare, at least among her mercenary group. However the enemies they were facing were no mere bandits. They were once a mercenary group of their own with skilled warriors. It was only recently did they transition to banditry for unknown reasons.

Byleth didn't care either way, she didn't need to in order to cut a man down, it was just her job. What did matter was that they had a fair price on their heads and that her father had decided that they would die. Simple, just like how she liked it.

The carnage was starting to settle down as her fellow mercenaries made quick work of their victims. Many of her comrades were working in at least pairs, overcoming their enemies with teamwork and coordination unexpected from mere mercenaries. Not her however, not many seemed to want to work with her. Perhaps they were unnerved of her? She did overhear them calling her a demon behind her back.

That was fine though, she was used to fighting alone. If she was being honest, being alone was far easier. Focusing your entire mentality upon the best way to cut down your enemy without having to worry about anything else was a luxury she enjoyed. No people to worry about, just her and the enemies. Soon it would just be her and the bodies.

She also didn't have to worry about her father, her father was unbeatable. Byleth couldn't help but admire her father when she spotted him strike down his enemy as if swatting away a presumptuous mosquito that was getting to close.

Maybe she too would have the strength to cleave body parts nonchalauntly like he did. Until then, she would keep working, she'd keep killing.

Byleth rested her blade on her shoulder as she stepped over the bodies of her fallen enemies to link back up with her father who was probably finishing up the extermination of the camp's east side.

"Uh hey Byleth!" A mercenary called out from her right.

Byleth quickly checked her surroundings before looking back at her comrade.

"Umm, good job out there".

She nodded in acknowledgement before turning back around and continuing further into the camp.

"Man, dispassionate as ever I guess. I don't know how she can literally be coated in blood and gore and not even bat an eye", a mercenary remarked.

"Eh, she's been like that since she was a kid. Jeralt might be the strongest man alive but he doesn't strike me as a really great father figure. The girl probably just grew up weird", an older mercenary grumbled.

"Whatever, I'm just glad the ashen demon is on our side".

Byleth ignored the voices and trudged forwards. Soon enough, her father soon came into sight He was talking with some of the senior members of the mercenaries and waving his hands around in commanding gestures.

"Ah kid, good timing. You and Hanz go look to see if these guys have some sort of command tent. Also how'd the coat work out?", Jeralt asked.

Byleth look at her new coat that was resting on her shoulders, now covered in blood. "I didn't use my tome in battle but keeping it in the coat didn't restrict my movement. It was also slightly warmer."

Jeralt hummed in acknowledgement. "That's good kid, you also look pretty cool in it".

Byleth nodded blankly. She didn't particularly care if she looked cool in it. The coat had done its job well and that's what mattered.

Her father turned away, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword which was still lodged in the chest of a long dead man. "Well, you and Hanz go look for that tent. I have to set up a perimeter while we go through everything in the camp."

"Yes father", Byleth intoned before turning to the mercenary she knew as Hanz. Hanz had actually been the one who trained her in using an axe when she was just a little girl and didn't know how to kill as well as she did now. He was one of the ones she didn't mind being around and she was sure the feeling was mutual. The man was one of the closest ones to her father, holding a commanding position in the group.

"C'mon, let's go brat. The quicker we get this done the sooner I can wash my shoes. Those idiots didn't bury their shits and I stepped in it when we were sneaking up on the camp", Hanz grunted, heaving his axe onto his shoulder and lumbering away.

Byleth's lips twitched as she took off to catch up to Hanz, almost forming the ghost of a smile… almost.

The teal haired girl followed as she always did. Sheathing her sword, she idly wondered what it was like to lead instead of following others. It was a useless thought she decided, she was content with following her father. There was no way someone like her would be put into such a position that others were far better suited for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Verdant Moon (One Week Later)**

Grima looked up quizzically from the book he was reading. Rhea's aide, Seteth, stood before his desk holding an envelope.

"The lady archbishop asked me to personally deliver your pay directly to you. This should be enough to last you until the Horsebow Moon where you will receive your next payment", Seteth cordially stated, holding out the envelope.

Grima took the envelope and inspected the church's seal that was emblazoned on its front. "Why not have one of the couriers deliver this?"

"I don't know, the lady archbishop asked me directly to deliver it to you. It... is likely that she is trying to inspire conversation between us."

Grima nodded with a sigh. "I suppose I should address her as lady archbishop while working?".

"Yes, that would be proper."

"Well, would you mind telling the lady archbishop that I don't appreciate her trying to influence my relationships, especially while I'm working", Grima said, holding up his half read book as emphasis.

Seteth's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Normally I would scold you for relaxing a little too much during faculty working hours. However the library seems to be in working order, so I will give you a pass this time. As for your request, I shall speak with the lady archbishop. I admit, she is being a little unreasonable in her blatant pursuit to develop ties between you and the monastery".

"Glad to hear that", Grima muttered, switching his attention back to the book in his hands.

Seteth, sensing the conversation to be dropped, dipped his head. "I shall take my leave now. should you have any further questions about your pay, you may consult me or the lady archbishop."

"Ofcourse", Grima answered with his eyes not leaving the book. He continued to read as Seteth left the library.

While he could respect his fellow dragon's discipline when it came to handling his job, he was hesitant to break the ice between them. The fact that Rhea was attempting to manipulate him was disconcerting. Even if it was only on a tiny scale, Grima didn't like the idea of someone as influential as her try and change his chosen way of life.

It wasn't so unfamiliar to him. If she was trying to make him into her pawn a little bit at a time, then she would fail. He was no pawn. In terms of chess he would be the king, no the king is a weak piece, he was more like the queen. The most powerful piece on the board.

However, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he returned his focus to his book. It was about the fictional adventures of a mercenary group and a princess and their quest to return to the princess to her throne.

"Excuse me?"

Grima's eyes narrowed as another voice interrupted his reading. Albino hair, a black and red uniform, pale eyes that were much too deep for a girl her age. Rhea had told him about the unique situation at the officers academy. What a coincidence it was that all three heirs to their nations would attend the academy at the same time and be house leaders no less.

"Yes?" Grima replied.

"I've come to check out this book".

Grima took the girl's book and jotted some dates into a piece of paper. "Make sure you turn it in by the Horsebow Moon Edelgard. Tomas has been lax when it comes to late fees, I will not be so forgiving."

"Ofcourse, but I don't believe we have formally met. I am Edelgard Von Hresvelg, heir to the imperial throne and leader of the black eagle house", Edelgard stated neutrally.

Grima grunted, handing the book back. "You can call me Grima, I'm the new librarian as you know."

Edelgard smiled slightly. "Most are intimidated by my status. You however are different, are you merely confident or just brazen?"

"You are a student and I am a faculty member, you are socially subordinate to me here", Grima snorted.

Edelgard chuckled in return. "Not many share your confidence, it is refreshing to speak with someone like you. Perhaps I'll come looking for a friendly conversation next time I visit the library."

Grima shrugged, confidence was only one of the things he received from absolute power. "You haven't irritated me with your presence thus far, but I hope you understand that trying to become my friend is… disappointing.

"What do you mean by that? I think friends, people you can rely on, are one of the few blessings we have in this world."

Were friends important? Grima could count the amount of friends he'd had on one hand, or more specifically, on two fingers. Though in retrospect, he actually agreed that friends were important. Yes, they were important, that's why it was so infuriating.

Both were pillars of light that were dragged down by an unfair world. That damned man was admittedly good company most of the time, and Lillian…

Grima scowled, the conversation and worthless musings in his head no longer amused him. Perhaps he could get out of the situation by making the girl feel uncomfortable.

"Well, my friends have the habit of dying. Plus, I'd much rather read a book than exert effort into human interaction", grima stated resolutely.

"I see... my condolences. Should you tire of my presence, I will make sure to excuse myself. However, I hope we can converse more about brighter topics in the future", Edelgard said softly.

"That would be appreciated, perhaps we can converse about a more pleasant subject… next time," Grima replied.

Edelgard nodded in acceptance before excusing herself respectfully.

Grima allowed a small grin as the albino princess left the library. As much as it was a chore, he was indeed getting better at manipulating the nuances of human interaction. Now it was just him and his book once more, just as it should be.

The dragon kept reading throughout the day and periodically checked out books to the academy's students while Tomas did inventory and put the returned books back on their respective shelves.

Time flew with the pages and soon it was time for him and Tomas to close the library. There was one student left in the library, however, it was a young girl with albino hair similar to the princess's. An assortment of books on the table were stacked next to her as she diligently studied.

"Excuse me young Lysithea, but it's time for the library to close now. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to study tomorrow", Tomas said mirthfully.

"But Tomas, there's still time tonight. Couldn't you just give me a little more time, I'm not even tired yet", the albino haired girl whined.

"Sorry Lysithea, but you know how it is".

Lysithea pouted. "Come on Tomas, you don't know how crazy dark magic formulas can get. I need the library and all its books to further my knowledge. I promise I won't make a mess, please just let me stay!"

"While I may not know anything about dark magic, I have indeed heard that it is quite difficult to master", Tomas said patiently.

Grima hid his amusement at the lie.

"I must insist that you return to the academy, however, there are a few errands I must run before I can retire for the night. I envy your young blood, an old man like me can hardly stay awake past midnight."

Lysithea's expression soured. "If that's the case I suppose…"

"You know, I usually stay up far past midnight. Let the girl study her magic formulas, there's not enough diligent dark magicians like her around. I can run the library while she's here", Grima interrupted.

Tomas smiled. "I almost forgot you were a practitioner of dark magic as well. Very well, if you are willing to stay with young Lysithea then I suppose there are no problems."

Grima's eye twitched. He wasn't a practitioner of dark magic, he was a master at the very least. Hell, his very soul was essentially crafted from dark magic.

Lysithea however look to Grima with curiosity. "You're a dark mage?"

"I suppose you could call me that. All magic suits me, but I specialize in dark magic", Grima grunted.

Tomas let out a humoured chuckle. "Well I suppose you could give young Lysithea a few pointers Grima. I'll be on my way though, this old man needs his sleep".

Grima nodded in confirmation before looking back at the girl who was now scrutinizing him.

"What?"

"How much do you know about dark magic? what's the highest tier spell you can cast? Have you fought in battle with dark magic before?" Lysithea fervently asked.

Grima snorted. "Fool, I know all when it comes to the element. I don't tell many this, but I mastered dark magics long ago."

Lysithea's eyes widened. "Can you… can you cast hades, the most powerful spell?"

"Tome casting is child's play. If you get to my level then dark magic extends past the books and theories, it becomes something bigger."

The girl looked to him like he was a god, and technically, she wasn't far from the truth. Grima felt a sliver of satisfaction at his strength being acknowledged. At times it was difficult for someone as powerful as himself to pose as a mere human mage. He had every right to be prideful, however he had to push such things to the side for the sake of his disguise.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out how my mire spell is supposed to degrade an enemy's defense. I could probably figure out easily, but it would be good to get a professional's insight into it", Lysithea stated, sliding over the giant textbook she was reading so that Grima could see it.

Grima scrutinized the book. "Ah, 'The Imperium of Dark Magic', I've read it before. Written by the author who simply goes by Nyx, it's quite a credible source of knowledge when it comes to dark magic theory. If you're looking to reverse engineer the mire spell, page forty four contains the formulas that make up its baser properties."

Lysithea rapidly flipped to the mentioned page and read it at a superhuman pace, her eyes flicking back and forth rapidly. She frowned and bit her lip in frustration however.

"I see the formulas that give the spell its physical properties and such, but I don't see anything that addresses the component that lowers an enemy's defense."

Casting a glance at the page, Grima snorted. "Look at line twenty through thirty five, the formula that gives the spell its bubbly properties also adds a corrosive element to the spell which lowers the opponents defense."

After a few seconds, Lysithea gasped. "Y-you're right! I don't know how I could have missed that, it's so obvious now."

"Nyx writes to archive advanced formulas, the book isn't really meant to be learned from. It's commendable you can even glean something from something so advanced", Grima replied.

The girl beamed at the praise and sat noticeably straighter. "Ofcourse, I am a natural after all".

Grima scoffed. "It wasn't that impressive, don't get full of yourself."

And indeed it wasn't, at least to him. While he was biding his time in plegia after traveling through time, he oversaw the grimleal and its host of mages. There were many young dark mages of prodigious skill who would give their life for him in the blink of an eye. A young girl learning to reverse engineer spells using Nyx's 'Imperium of Dark Magic' while nothing to scoff at, was only a minor feat compared to his grimleal.

The young girl in question visibly deflated at the dragon's words with a pout. "Ok, maybe it wasn't so impressive for a master like you, but I'm learning. I'll spend all my free time to become the very best dark mage ever. I'll write my own book on dark magic or something, I'll become so good that my parents will be able to live out the rest of their lives in peace under my achievements!"

"A noble goal, far more noble than most dark mages", Grima remarked. "If nothing else, your perseverance and resolve is notable. Should you need further assistance in your studies… I suppose I could lend you my aide."

This got the albino girl to smile again. "Thanks, err Grima right? Ah! I can't believe I haven't introduced myself yet, how utterlly stupid of me."

She stood from her chair before performing a well practiced curtsy. "I am Lysithea Von Ordelia, heir of house Ordelia. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Grima grunted. "You can just call me Grima, I was just recently hired to be the new librarian as you probably know."

"I'm curious, how exactly were you hired? No offense, but you don't look like you're exactly affiliated with the church".

With a raised eyebrow, Grima scoffed. "Shouldn't you be studying instead of asking meaningless questions? After you said all that about becoming the best…"

"You're right, shoot. Thanks for helping me, but I've got to study now. If I have any questions, I can ask you though right?"

"Sure", grima replied dismissively, taking a seat across the table from Lysithea. He pulled out another unfinished novel out from his coat and began reading. This one was a love story between two childhood friends who were separated at a young age only to reunite when they were both older.

The two sat in silence. Lysithea studying furiously while Grima read leisurely. The girl would sometimes ask for Grima's opinion or clarification on a topic, both Grima readily gave. He could sense an underlying bratty attitude from the girl, but she addressed him respectfully enough. She also had an earnest desire to master dark magic, something the dragon approved of.

However as minutes dragged on to hours, Grima noticed the frequency at which he heard the turning of a page slow. A page turn every minute became every five. Soon, the familiar sound of paper rustling became the steady breathing of a very much asleep child.

"I suppose humans do need their sleep, no matter how hard they try not to", Grima murmured. He closed the book he was holding loudly, making young girl wake with a start.

"W-whaa?" Lysithea stuttered unintelligibly. Her eyes soon widened as she realized what had happened. She wiped the traces of drool from her cheek and shook her head in frustration.

"You're tired child, your body can't keep up with your brain. Go back to your dorm and rest so that tomorrow you can apply yourself once more".

"N-No, no I can do it. Pulling all nighters isn't so hard, I've done it before. I've got this Grima."

Grima gave the girl a pointed look. "I'm going to kick you out of the library if you don't go back."

"What!? Come on, just a little longer."

"How about this then, if you go back to your dorms and get the sleep your body requires, I'll allow you to study late into the night in the library again", Grima proposed, crossing his arms.

Lysithea grumbled to herself for a second before sighing tiredly. "Fine, I'll go back and get some rest if only to have late night access to the library again."

"Good, off you go child", Grima said dismissively.

Lysithea pouted once more before sluggishly getting up and leaving the library. Grima allowed a small smirk as he continued to read his book. The child provided quite amusing conversation. She was also quite intelligent for choosing to study the superior school of magic.

His smirk soon turned to a scowl however as he put his book down. The damn brat didn't put her books back.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Grima expression was dark as he waited for a fish to bite his line. It wasn't long before he hooked a fish as the artificial pond was overflowing with life in its rather shallow depths. The reason the dragon was irritated was because all the background noise from the monastery and academy, it wasn't anything like his past fishing trips. Not to mention, the fish were laughably easy to reel in. There was no challenge just as there was no peace.

This would not do, Grima decided, packing away his custom fishing gear. He had enough time off from work to go to the creek that ran through the mountains though, surely there wouldn't be any students there. His work hours were greatly lessened on Sundays as the day was mostly dedicated to religious worship, something Grima had little interest in. This gave him plenty of free time to relax.

After saying a quick farewell to the monestary's resident gatekeeper, Grima descended the mountains along an old hiking trail. The peaceful hike was enough to cure the dragon's irritation towards the monastery and its lackluster fishing.

He froze however upon arriving at the creek. Seteth was sitting at the side of the creek, his long sleeves rolled up and a fishing rod in his hands. The merely gazed at each other in surprise for a few seconds.

"I can find another spot if you want", Girma offered.

Seteth shrugged. "It's your choice, I'm just here to relax."

"That makes two of us", Grima grunted, deciding to take a seat beside his fellow dragon and started unpacking his fishing pack.

Once everything was unpacked, Grima stood to cast his line out into the creek before sitting once more next to his peer. He dug through his bag for a few seconds before retrieving his prize, two bacon egg and cheese sandwiches that he had convinced the chefs to make him.

"You want one?" Grima offered, holding a sandwich out. It was only courteous after all.

Seteth hesitated at the offer before taking the offered sandwich with a grunt "Thank you".

Grima extended his senses to his surroundings. Sensing nobody was around, he took a bite out of his sandwich before relaxing. "My species technically doesn't need to eat in order to survive. some food is pleasant to eat though, so I do eat sometimes."

"You don't need to eat? That's… strange, no offense of course."

"None taken", Grima grunted, taking another bite.

The two sat in relative silence, eating their food and listening to the creek's natural flow. The silence wasn't unpleasant however, both dragons merely preferred to listen to the peaceful world around them rather than meaningless chatter.

Sometimes a fish would bite and Grima or Seteth would reel in their prize before promptly depositing it back into the creek. Neither fished for the actual fish.

"I have a favour to ask Grima", Seteth said suddenly.

Grima took out another sandwich from his bag and motioned for Seteth to continue.

"Flayn, she sometimes goes to the library. I won't always be there to watch over her, to make sure she's safe. All I ask is that if you should see Flayn in any danger, you protect her."

"Sure, I can do that", Grima replied nonchalantly while unwrapping the new sandwich.

"You have my gratitude. By the way, how much do you know about Flayn and me?" Seteth asked.

"You're Cichol, she's Cethleann, and Rhea's Seiros. Rhea told me everything, I suppose she thought it would be worse for me to find out on my own rather than telling me outright".

Seteth held his forehead and let out a sigh. "That woman…"

"Indeed. I think Rhea is a pleasant person to be with, however she does take certain irritating liberties."

"Rhea is a very kind person at heart but she's always hiding her inner turmoil. She's trying her very best you know, she bears the responsibility to essentially facilitate the continent. However she gets very stressed when she doesn't have control over a situation so she takes… questionable steps to ensure she remains in control. All I can ask is that you continue to support her and know that she only has good intentions behind her actions", Seteth replied.

All Grima could do was nod at his fellow dragon's earnest words. He could understand how tiring a seemingly impossible task could be.

…

"You want another sandwich?"

"Sure".

* * *

**That Night**

Rhea sighed as she gazed upon the sword of seiros, her sword. She always kept it inside a chest in her personal quarters alongside her old armour. Despite seeing countless battles, her weapon of choice was as pristine as the day it was forged.

Sometimes when she was free of her responsibilities she'd come to her quarters and reminisce about the past. The glorious days when her mother ruled the lands with unparalleled wisdom, the golden era of prosperity Zanado enjoyed before everything went wrong. The wars fought, the battles won, the battles lost, and the haunting memories that wouldn't fade.

The Agarthans, those roaches, just wouldn't die. It wasn't like the days of old when she could simply tear through their ranks with nothing but her own strength. They were everywhere yet nowhere, slithering about in the continent she created.

Her mother's killers would continue to plague her last utopia as long as they lived. The demons had nothing but hate in their hearts, there would be no salvation for heretics. And for so long, she tried to root them out, to cull their numbers. But they were just too many, they were too elusive, she just couldn't do it.

She was a failure, Fódlan would fail under her rule. But maybe… maybe if she could bring back her mother, the infallible progenitor god, Fódlan may yet still be saved.

Seteth was a reliable ally, but he wouldn't risk his precious daughter for the sake of the greater good. Flayn herself was loyal, but she was still young, she wasn't ready. Indech, the once mightiest warrior among her saints, was now a hermit whose power has waned to a mere fraction of what is used to be. Macuil shared her despise for the Agarthans but his bitter nature clouds his judgement, his once great mind became degraded by cynicism by the end of the war.

Only her mother, the benevolent Sothis, could right the wrongs of the world. Her failures, the Agarthans, everything would be better if her mother returned.

The plans were already in motion, the child would come to the monastery, she would monitor their growth before seeing if they would be suitable for the throne.

She was disturbed from her inner musings however as she heard a knocking on her door. Rhea hurriedly stowed away the sword of seiros before standing and smoothing out the wrinkles in her archbishop robes.

"You may enter", Rhea stated, her composure regained.

The door swung open to reveal the the fell dragon as he described himself. A small box was tucked under one arm and he smelled faintly of fish.

With a wave, Grima set the small box on her tea table. "Good evening Rhea, or should I address you as lady Rhea."

"I don't wish for any unnecessary barriers to be between us, you can simply call me Rhea when it's just us."

Grima grunted in acknowledgment and started to unpack what was in the box. "That's a relief. Anyways, I discovered something interesting while I was working in the library."

Rhea watched as Grima took out a chess board and began setting each piece on its respective tile. "A chess set?"

"Precisely, a chess set", Grima affirmed, continuing to set up the board. "The interesting part however, is that chess also existed in my world. I cross checked the rules of the game with Tomas and it's a perfect match from my world. What are the odds of that?"

"Low, unless you indeed do originate from this world somehow".

"Exactly", Grima agreed. "Do you know when the game was invented?"

Rhea pondered the question, searching through her long memory. "Just after… the founding of the empire and the war. Saint Macuil actually made it to simulate war tactics. Over time, it ended up becoming quite a popular game amongst the nobility.

"Hmm, there's too much conflicting information", Grima said with an irritated sigh. "Concluding that we are from parallel but very different worlds might be for the best."

"Perhaps", Rhea agreed.

The two were silent for a minute, pondering the probability of such a notion.

"Well, do you want to play a match? I didn't take the time to set up the board for no reason after all", Grima remarked, seating himself on one side of the tea table.

"Play a game of chess?"

Grima snorted and gave Rhea a sideways glance. "You do know how to play right?"

For some reason, Rhea felt annoyed at the condescending undertone. Of Course she knew the rules to chess, she even had a small hand in the games creation. "I know how to play, I was in fact considered one of the game's first masters. I'll humour you in a game but do not be upset should you face utter defeat."

"Bold words, let us see if there's even a modicum of truth in them. I similarly consider myself to be a master and have had much time to study the intricacies of the game", Grima stated with pride. "Enough talk however, let us play".

And play they did, Grima choosing the black pieces while Rhea chose the white pieces. The sky dragon moves some pawns forwards, the fell dragon does the same. Rhea takes a bishop Grima takes a knight. This back and forth continued for a while, each undermining the other's plans.

Grima bit his thumb as he observed his opponent take her turn. A white rook moves forwards four tiles, Grima smirks.

"Ha! It's over, I've won!" Grima exclaims, sweeping his arm yo the side dramatically. He moves his almighty black queen into position and crosses his arms with a smug expression. "Checkmate in two turns, accept your defeat."

Rhea scowled. "You're lucky I haven't played this game in over a hundred years."

Grima smirked again. "And watch as I defeat you once more, hurry and reset the pieces."

"As you wish", Rhea replied neutrally, trying her best to mask her annoyance at losing.

They play once more, Grima taking close victory.

They play a third time, Rhea pulls away with a stalemate.

They play a fourth time, Rhea wins decisively.

They play a fifth time, Grima avenges his loss with a dominant victory.

They play more games, the sun sets, and the time draws close to midnight.

"Hmm, I've discovered something else that's interesting that isn't just our world's similarities when it comes to board games", Grima stated, moving a black pawn forwards.

"And?" Rhea prompted, blocking the pawns advance with her own.

Grima hesitated. "This isn't something I really wish to be involved in but it's technically a library matter so I decided that you should know. Your senior librarian Tomas, I'm certain he is either an adept dark mage or works in tandem with powerful dark mages. There's strong dark magic that is constantly being channeled around him. I've looked into it discreetly and the magic seems to have properties that alter physical appearances. I wasn't sure if you aware of this but I figured I should mention it."

Rhea froze, her hand leaving her bishop suspended in mid air. "I… was not aware of this fact. You said you were certain, but do you have proof of these statements?"

Grima scoffed. "I am the master of all dark magic, the spell that is altering Tomas's appearance is only advanced by human standards. I asked him directly and the man said he doesn't know even a little dark magic, he's hiding something."

Rhea put her bishop piece back to where it originally was and put a hand to her forehead in intense thought. "Tomas isn't the type of person to learn dark magic. It's only a suspicion, but if what you say is true, our old librarian may not even be Tomas at all. The agarthans, you remember how I told you that they have some way of infiltrating our ranks?"

"You think Tomas is one of them."

Rhea shook her head. "As I said, it's only a suspicion. But if he is one of those rats…"

"Then he will perish a slow death", Grima finished with a dark look. He hadn't forgotten what they had done, they would pay dearly.

"Precisely", Rhea agreed with a nod. "However, we must first find a way to uncover the truth."

Grima leaned back into his chair and sighed reluctantly. "About that… I have a way to dispel the spell outright."

Rhea's eyes widened in surprise.

"However! My identity would be put at risk so if we were to confront Tomas, or whoever he is, it would have to be in a private setting. Furthermore, I'd like to discuss the possibility of Tomas actually being an Agarthan. Should we either capture or kill him, my job as the librarian will get significantly more taxing. While it is indeed selfish, I did not retire myself to a second life to clean up after children every day."

"You're worries have been heard and trust me, I will find a beneficial solution. I don't think I have to tell you to keep quiet about Tomas's identity while we formulate a plan so please just act as you have always acted around him. Is it acceptable that I share this information with Seteth and a select few knights, I swear that they are loyal to the church,"

Grima grunted. "Seteth is acceptable. However, do be careful when it comes to anybody else."

"Ofcourse", Rhea agreed. She picked up her bishop once more, intent to complete the unfinished game before beginning to plan for the future.

However the sky dragon's eyes narrowed before she could place her piece down. "You have me checkmated in three turns."

Grima started packing his pieces back into the box. "I know, I was merely curious to what you would do."

Rhea's gaze was unamused as she locked eyes with Grima. "Just leave with your chess board so I can begin preparing for this Tomas situation."

Grima obeyed, packing everything back into the back neatly before heading towards the door. He turned one last time to look at Rhea who was looking at him expectantly.

He turned his nose up a centimeter so that he was looking down at the archbishop's seated form. "By the way, from one master to another, you rely on the queen too much."

The arm rest to Rhea's chair groaned in protest as she gripped it with loosely restrained strength. "Please leave my quarters Grima".

* * *

Grima returned to the library to return the chess set and maybe find another book to read for the night. He stopped at the entrance however, finding an amusing sight.

"Grr, damn lock. How in the world does Claude manage to pick these locks so easily", an albino haired girl complained, trying, and failing, to pick the lock to the library.

"You do realize that breaking into school grounds that are off limit can get you multiple detentions and even suspension right?" Grima casually remarked.

"Wha- Grima! Oh i was just… checking… to see if the lock had any dust in it… haha. It would be pretty bad if the monastery's locks were uh… dusty."

Grima contained his amusement to a single snort. "Move aside girl, you look utterly foolish."

The dragon proceeded to take a key out of his coat and unlock the library doors before striding inside. "Well? If you're planning to study, you best begin now."

"O-Ofcourse, thank you for letting me use the library Grima. I'll get to studying right away!"

Grima walked around the library and lit a few candles for Lysithea's sake before grabbing a random book and sitting down at a table. There was much to think about, but for now he would enjoy a full night of reading. For better or worse, his days were far more lively than how they used to be. He could only hope for the best when it came to his future at the monastery.


	7. Chapter 7

**Horsebow Moon**

"Even if they are a cousin species, the idea is strange to me".

Seteth ran his hand along the scales of his wyvern. "I was of the same opinion in the beginning. However Albion and I have been partners for quite a while now. A large portion of my strength on the battlefield comes from our bond."

Grima shrugged. The concept of a dragon mounting a wyvern was still foreign to him. It was as if a human rode into battle upon a smaller human's shoulders.

"Anyways, what do you think about the situation?" Grima asked.

"Hm, I voiced my reservations to Rhea the moment Tomas returned to us out of the blue back then, your recent findings have only proven my suspicions. Should Tomas be what we suspect him to be, then he will be brought down. In Fact, Rhea has recalled a few powerful and loyal knights including Thunderbrand Catherine, perhaps the most powerful of the knights."

"Can you ensure that the ones Rhea is bringing in are truly trustworthy?"

Seteth nodded. "While they are not privy to our deeper secrets, all of who Rhea is recalling have strong ties with the church or to Rhea herself. They have proved themselves many times that they are trustworthy allies."

"I'll take your word for it", Grima acquiesced after a moment of hesitation.

"By the way, since you expressed your dissatisfaction at having to run the library by yourself should we proceed with Tomas's removal, I've been thinking of a solution."

"And?" Grima prompted, crossing his arms.

"A possibility is forming an extracurricular activity as your aide for the students. A few are bound to register if we add some elective credit as incentive."

Grima put a hand to his chin in thought. "That could work, yes, I wouldn't mind overseeing a few brats if that means the workload lessens."

Seteth nodded, still attending to his wyvern. "I'll finalize the details after our current situation resolves itself."

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk with Rhea", Grima stated.

"Of course".

With a wave, Grima went to leave the wyvern stables. They were currently empty save for him and Seteth. Pegasusi seemed to be the flying mount of choice for the knights and few students who took flying classes, thus few frequented the wyvern stables.

In grima's opinion, pegasi were decent creatures, however wyverns were simply superior. It was a shame the church didn't share his sentiment.

* * *

Rhea frowned as she heard a knock on the door to her quarters. She stowed away her book labeled 'The Art of Chess' in a drawer before clearing her throat. "You may enter".

The door swung open to reveal her newest acquisition to the monastery as well as the source of her recent headaches, the dragon Grima.

Grima closed the door behind him. "Good afternoon Rhea, how goes your archbishop duties?"

"I was actually taking a small break to read a little."

Grima perked up in interest. "What were you reading?"

"Just some book about economics, it was actually a bit of a dull read."

May the goddess forgive her for lying.

"Economics? Not exactly my cup of tea as the humans say", Grima grunted. "Anyways, I've come to ask for tomes. I will not have my identity revealed to the humans, thus I require more powerful tomes to compensate."

Rhea considered the request. "I suppose you would need more powerful tomes should we come into conflict with Tomas. Very well, I will procure you a few tomes."

"You have my gratitude. By the way, how will you know if Tomas is an Agarthan once I destroy the dark magic?" Grima asked.

"I've killed countless of their ilk, Those filth are very recognizable. Even if he somehow did alter his appearance further, I have a feeling that he would retaliate should we attempt to subdue him."

Grima nodded. "That makes sense."

Just as Grima opened his mouth to say more, the door swung open to reveal Seteth's child. Flayn, Grima recalled.

"Rhea- oh! My apologies Mr. Grima, I didn't know you were talking with Lady Rhea."

"Don't call me that, just Grima", Grima said with a tisk.

"O-Ofcourse Grima, I apologize once again."

Rhea cleared her throat. "Is there something you required Flayn?"

"Oh right! I was going to ask if you had time to teach me some faith magic".

"Hmm… would tomorrow work? I have things I need to take care of today."

Flayn smiled. "Yes that would be wonderful! Thank you Rhea."

Rhea briefly chuckled. "Of Course Flayn".

The young girl waved energetically to Rhea and nodded her head respectfully to Grima before leaving Rhea's quarters.

"Such an energetic one, it's surprising she has retained such an innocence even after living so many years", Grima grunted.

"Flayn has lived quite a sheltered life after the war. She hasn't taken a single second for granted since she came out of hiding", Rhea replied.

"She's quite a contrast to her father. Anyways, I should take my leave, good day Rhea."

Rhea nodded. "Until next time".

Grima strode out of his boss's quarters with a sigh, back to library duties he supposed. As he rounded the corner however, he almost ran into the young Flayn. It seemed she was waiting for him.

"Yes?" Grima asked, a little disgruntled.

"I know you have been hanging out with my f- err brother. Has he asked you to monitor me perhaps? I have noticed you putting extra attention on me whenever I'm in the library."

"Yes he did", Grima said, crossing his arms.

"I knew it!" Flayn cried, stomping her foot in irritation. "I know you mean well Grima, but I must insist that you ignore my brother."

"And why is that?"

"My brother is an absolute lunatic when it comes to my well being! While I understand that he is trying to keep me safe, the lengths to which he goes are ridiculous. One time, Seteth gave a boy five detentions just for complimenting my hair! Do you not find that rather excessive?"

Grima sighed. "I suppose Seteth does seem a little… overzealous when it comes to your safety, but I cannot comply with your request. I am obligated to protect you should any danger arise. However I assure you Flayn, I won't intrude upon your social life as you believe Seteth seems to do."

Flayn nodded eagerly. "I would very much appreciate that Grima. Also! I would like to thank you for being friends with my brother. Ever since my mother passed away, he has clammed up more than how he used to be…"

"There is no need to thank me. I would not have spent time with Seteth if he was not a tolerable individual. We simply have a compatible relationship as peers."

With a snort, Grima moved past the green haired girl. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to the library."

"Oh, of course. I'll make sure to say hello the next time I go to the library. Lady Rhea said it was best if we were all friends", Flayn called out.

"Of Course she said that." Grima muttered under his breath, not bothering to respond to the younger dragon. Sometimes Rhea truly did lack the nuances of subtlety. While that trait made it easy for him, it could also be dangerous. He would have to be careful in the future.

* * *

Grima frowned as he continued to read his book on aquatic creatures. For the past ten minutes he had been feeling a sinister gaze drilling into the side of his head.

After taking a quick glance, Girma identified the pest to be a student situated in the corner of his library. One of the nobles perhaps, going by their customized uniform. Their broody gaze was still fixated on him, analyzing his movements. How peculiar, he was sure he didn't antagonize any students to the point of making an enemy out of them.

He put down his book with a sigh, what a nuisance. Perhaps he could ask Lysithea for information, however that seemed like a lot of effort for such a small problem. He did not have the patience for such a course of action,

Safely tucking away his book within his coat, Grima stood from his seat and made his way over towards the brooding student. Pale green eyes met blood red as the two made eye contact.

"Your blatant disregard for subtlety has been quite unamusing student, what is your name?" Grima demanded, appraising the student. He looked quite a bit more matured then most of the students with strands of dark hair covering one side of his face. It would have been a menacing visage to an ordinary man.

"How amusing that you are so unnerved simply by my attention alone. However, since you have insisted, I suppose I must introduce myself. You may address me as Hubert Von Vestra, heir to the marquisate of Vestra and vassal of the Adrestian Princess", The now named Hubert stated with a sneer.

Edelgard's vassal? Now things were making a modicum of sense. Grima smirked, he wasn't above abusing his position to enforce his will. "Hubert Von Vestra, I see. Expect a detention for your disrespect boy. Now I must demand you put an end to your pathetic stalking before you slander your lord's name further."

Hubert's condescending gaze shifting to a darker one. "That would be a mistake librarian".

"Would it boy? If you speak another empty threat, I can have your action reflect upon your entire house."

The young man bit back what was surely a bting reply. "That… won't be necessary. You have more spine than most men, I shall grant you that one compliment. However I will not comply with your demands. I must ensure you are not a threat to Lady Edelgard as she has taken an interest in you."

"Even should that mean detention?"

Hubert scowled but nodded.

"Hmph, at least you are dedicated to your lord. If you must continue with this nonsense, at least come sit by me instead of lurking about like a rat. That would be far more tolerable."

"And why should I listen to you?"

Grima clicked his tongue. "Obviously a detention will not deter you from your obnoxious behavior. However should you make it more tolerable by abiding by my request, I may just spare you from daily detentions. It is mutually beneficial is it not?"

"I… I suppose it is. Very well librarian, it seems you are perhaps more crafty than I initially thought."

"And you seem to be more obedient than I speculated", Grima replied.

"Ha, I am no fool. I am merely doing what benefits Lady Edelgard the most."

"So you are, now come, sit by me and perhaps we may have a normal conversation like normal people instead of lurking in the shadows."

Grima frowned as he led the young man back to where he was previously reading. He wasn't supposed to be resolving conflicts, or even making enemies. His human life was supposed to be quiet and discreet.

* * *

**Wyvern Moon**

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Grima, the relatively new librarian of the monestay."

"Librarian? Pshh, someone young like you shouldn't be messing around with some books. Should have joined up with the knights of Seiros, though… you probably wouldn't have made it that far with that scrawny build of yours. Perhaps you could be one of our healers."

Grima scowled, instantly disliking the woman. Such disrespect from some brute who only knew how to swing around a stick.

"Peace Catherine, Grima is a valuable mage who will be aiding us in this upcoming mission", Rhea chided.

"Heh, ofcourse Lady Rhea. I just hope he doesn't get in the way should things get messy."

"You impudent-!" Grima began. However, Seteth's hand found itself on his shoulder, urging him to calm down.

"Trust me Catherine, Grima is perhaps our strongest mage. Should the situation go awry, we will need the assurance of his magical power to back us up", Seteth stated.

"Strongest hm? If you say so Seteth. My apologies Grima", Catherine said without much sincerity.

Grima did not deign to accept the apology, turning towards Rhea instead. "When will the meeting commence?"

"Patience, we are waiting for knight Alois, Shamir, and Gilbert. Once they arrive we will begin", Rhea replied, folding her hands across her lap.

As if summoned, the door swung open, revealing said knights. Two burly built men, one boisterous and one stoic, and one woman whose critical eyes locked onto Grima.

"Ah, it seems we are all here. First, I must thank you for returning to the monastery despite your assigned missions. I assure you, the situation at hand is quite important," Rhea began. The knights nodded their heads, accepting the thanks.

"We have credible reason to believe the monastery's long time librarian Tomas is an individual merely disguised as our old friend. I suspect that this may be the work of the organization that has been trying to undermine the church, the very same that attacked me and the knights a few moons ago."

"Those dastards", the knight named Alois spat.

Rhea continued. "Our newest librarian Grima has told me that he can dispel the illusion that is disguising this man posing as Tomas. And should he in fact be one of these heretics, we shall work to detain or execute him."

"Sounds simple enough, what's the plan?" The woman named Shamir asked.

Seteth strode forward so that he stood next to Rhea. "We have decided that this be carried out discreetly as to not panic the students. The monastery will be effectively quarantined under the pretext of renovation while we carry out this mission. Tomas will be ordered to rearrange the library with the aid of our new librarian Grima, that is when we will confront him. Grima will dispel this fake's appearance and depending on what his response is, we shall act."

"Should he retaliate?" the stoic Gilbert asked.

"Obviously, we shall move to detain him, eliminate him should the risk be too high. Catherine and Gilbert shall approach from the flanks and Alois will approach the front. Grima will have already positioned himself behind to complete the encirclement. Shamir, Lady Rhea, and I will be covering the entrance to the library and will step in should the need arise."

Grima put a hand to his chin. It was a decent plan, should things go as they were supposed to. "What happens should we succeed?"

"When we succeed", Gilbert corrected.

Seteth folded his arms behind his back. "Should we successfully detain him, Lady Rhea, Grima, and I will take him down to the cells."

"I'd rather be there as well", Catherine added.

"No, you and the other knights are needed to secure the monastery's perimeter so that none interrupt us."

"But-"

A glance from Rhea silenced her.

Catherine grunted, folding her arms across her chest, obviously nonplussed but compliant.

Rhea subtly glanced at Grima. The librarian understood what she was communicating and nodded, signifying his approval of the plan. It was satisfactory with little danger to his human disguise.

"We shall take place in one weeks times. Prepare yourselves in the meantime and may the goddess's grace grant us victory", Rhea stated with a tone of finality.

Grima snorted, he would not reach for the goddess, not again. What was the point to an empty prayer?

The knights took this as them getting dismissed, filing out of Rhea's personal quarters. Grima however remained, expecting Rhea and Seteth wished to speak with him.

Once the door closed with a click, Rhea turned to Grima. "What say you to this Grima?"

"There's not much to say, you and Seteth did a fine job planning this. The execution is now what we must focus on."

Rhea nodded. "I agree. Now, would you perhaps like to discuss the plan further over a game of chess?"

Grima pondered the request. Truthfully, he had library duties to attend to, but he supposed he could postpone such tasks. His boss was practically asking him to take a break right? "I suppose a rematch is in order considering how crushing your last defeat was."

Seteth gave Grima a blank look, knowing he was taking this opportunity to neglect his library duties. "I shall take my leave then, I still have many things to attend to before nightfall."

Rhea gave a hum of acknowledgement, most of her attention on setting up her side of the chess board she had produced from underneath her desk.

Seteth merely sighed before promptly leaving Rhea's quarters, sending one last judgmental glance at Grima.

"What did you think of my knights?" Rhea asked, plopping her white queen piece upon the board.

Grima's eyes narrowed as he lined the board with his black pawns. "That knight, Thunderbrand Catherine, I very much did not appreciate her remarks about my… physical appearance. I take pride in my human body and I am most certainly not scrawny as she so rudely put it."

Not to mention, she had inadvertently insulted not only himself, but Robin. Grima did not take kindly to that in the slightest.

Rhea gave a light hearted chuckle. "Forgive my knight Grima, while she may be the strongest of her station, she is also the most brazen. Do not worry my librarian, while you may be on the slim side, I personally think your human appearance is quite handsome."

Grima hesitated, slightly caught off guard by the remark. "Hmph, it's a shame your knight does not share your enlightened sentiment."

"Indeed", Rhea said with an amused smile. "How goes your time as our new librarian, are the students to your liking?"

"Well-", Grima started, preparing to rant about his arduous task of having to interact with the little pests on a daily basis.

Rhea for her part, merely listened as if it were one of her followers confessing their sins. It wasn't as successful as she would have hoped, but her plan was working. Slowly but surely, the fell dragon would come into their fold.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Anna smirked as she assembled her stall which contained anything a pampered noble kid could desire. Was there a better cash grab then the officers academy? She thought not.

What were the odds that the majority of the region's rich kids would gather in one place, the center of Fódlan. It was as if the goddess herself was asking her to extort these poor whelps.

"I wonder if the markets will have the herring bait Seteth spoke of", a voice behind Anna hummed.

Anna turned at lightning speed, snatching the box that held her stock of deluxe bait. "Excuse me sir, if you're looking fo-"

Her gaze was met with blood red eyes which widened before settling into an insidious glare. Anna on the other had felt as if every possible way she could be torn to bits was being processed and pondered in this man, no, demon's head.

"F-Fell dra-"

"**Another word and you will wish you could feel the sweet embrace of death**", the fell dragon hissed, bridging the gap between the two instantly until they were practically face to face.

Robin did not have those eyes, Anna knew very well who she was facing. She doubted that a single Anna didn't know the infamous fell dragon. There wasn't time to wonder why he was here, her mind was in full survival mode.

Only one exit, not good. Walls were too thick and the weapons she had were on the opposite side of the booth, not that they would have any good effect on the fell dragon.

Could she run? She didn't think so, the fell dragon had caught her by surprise. Is this where she was to die? No way… she was just getting an economic foothold in Fódlan too. There really wasn't any way, she would die in such an ungraceful way. As opposed to her sister who had fought against the fell dragon until the bitter end in her world, she would be disintegrated by his dark magic at first sight.

Grima roughly shoved the girl to the back of her stall, positioning himself so that the exit was blocked. "**You will not speak, you will listen if you place any value on your life secret seller**".

Anna gulped, managing to jerk her head into a nod.

Grima stopped channeling dark magic into his voice, relieving Anna of the headache that was forming from the potent exposure. "Whatever preconceived notions you have of me, get rid of them. Against all odds, I do not desire to liberate this world from humans. You must take my word that I, Grima the fell dragon, wish to live a peaceful life."

"I… I d-don't believe you".

Grima scowled. "If I wished for genoide, the world would burn. Who would stop me, the goddess? She has already been struck down by the vicious hand of humanity and Robin would not be able to save you all once again. Ironically, it is because of him that I do not kill you where you stand."

"Why? I don't understand".

The dragon's blood red eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I just provided you the answer secret seller, is it that hard to believe that I wish to live amongst the humans?"

"Yes!" Anna blurted out. There just was no way Grima the fell dragon had turned over a new leaf. "You have killed countless innocent people, there's no way you can take something like that back".

"Yes, I have. I have never once denied my actions. However there is nobody to claim vengeance, I wish to start a new chapter in my life."

Anna's hands clenched into fists. "You killed my sister!"

"Ah, I did. I do regret making an enemy out of the Annas if it is of any condolence. She stood against me so I struck her down. Please… forgive me."

To be honest with herself, Anna wasn't particularly close to the Anna that Grima had killed. However, family was family. She had to admit though… Grima was right. There was nobody who would punish his otherworld crimes. Even if Anna decided that she would take up that mantle, it would be futile. What could she do alone?

However that didn't mean she couldn't gain anything from the situation. It was a risk, but that came with being an entrepreneur.

"I don't really have a choice but to believe you do I?"

Grima shook his head. "No you don't."

"Ok… I… I believe you. But know this Grima, I will not forgive you of the atrocities you have committed. Unlike these people, I know what you have done."

Grima shrugged. "I don't expect you to."

Anna bit her cheek, preparing for the bargain of her life. It was a bit of a longshot, but if what the fell dragon was true, then she had the upper hand.

"You obviously care about your image as a human, you wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if you didn't. And you cannot kill me because you know another Anna will be sent."

Grima actually did not know that, he decided to file away that bit of information.

"What is your point secret seller?"

"You care about this world, and I have the information that could ruin your disguise."

Grima put a hand on her shoulder, his red eyes glowing in barely restrained malice. "**Are you attempting to blackmail me?**"

Anna shivered, averting her eyes. "J-Just a few favours, that's it. If you truly mean what you said, then you cannot decline."

Grima frowned, he knew she was right. "A few favours, very well."

Anna smiled nervously. "Excellent, I wi-"

She was interrupted as Grima slid his hand around her neck, giving a faint squeeze. "However, you will regret blackmailing me further. I don't have to resort to killing in order to ruin you. A few favours then you hold nothing over me, understand?"

"I u-understand", Anna replied nervously. "How can I contact you to cash in the favours?"

"You wish for this to be over time? How annoying. Know that I will not be able to help you on the day six days from now. I am currently employed as the monestary's librarian. Send a letter to me and we shall meet in person to discuss it. It is preferable that we meet at night."

Anna nodded. Wait… what did he say? "You're a librarian?"

"Yes, I have allied myself with the central church. Infact, the archbishop and I are on amicable terms."

She gulped, she had made the right decision. The fell dragon and the immaculate one, Anna would have stood no chance.

"Now is that all?" Grima questioned.

"Yeah", Anna responded.

"..."

"Umm… I overheard that you were looking for fishing bait?"

Grima gave Anna a scathing glare before turning on his heels, striding back out into the market. There was a lot on her mind now, but Anna went back to dutifully setting up her stall. She was a businesswoman afterall.

* * *

Grima sat at his prefered reading table with his head in his hands. In a way, this was a success despite the troublesome favours he had to fulfill now. Another wildcard variable had been dealt with. But it had been much too risky for his liking. He'd been caught off guard, he should have expected the secret seller to eventually come to the officers academy, there were rich nobles practically everywhere.

He was getting careless, that was dangerous. Another slip up like that and his efforts would be for naught. His quiet life would be ruined. Although, now that he thought about it, his life wasn't really that quiet these days. Didn't he say he didn't seek such an eventful life?

What happened to that, he pondered. What was happening?

"You look umm, kind of upset. Something bothering you Grima?" A voice said hesitantly from his right.

Grima looked up and saw the young albino girl he had been helping recently. A diamond in the rough, he believed. Studious, hardworking, and partial towards dark magic, an ideal child her age.

"Ah Lysithea, I am fine. It's just that I was forced into a conversation with somebody I hoped I would never see again. It has… given me much to think about."

"That sucks I guess". The girl fidgeted slightly in place. "I err, decided to get you a gift. I hope it cheers you up."

"A gift?" Grima asked in surprise. He turned only to see a pastry sitting atop a small plate thrust into his face.

"Think of it also as my thanks for tutoring me in dark magic. Please accept it!"

Grima took the plate from the girl's hands. It was a small cake like pastry with a very generous amount of icing atop it.

Lysithea looked expectantly as he took a bite. The pastry was extremely sweet, if he had a normal body, it would have surely rotted his teeth. However, he had to admit it did have a favourable taste.

He'd only received a gift from another one other time in his long life. Though this one may be of a fleeting nature, he supposed he… appreciated the gesture.

"It tastes good, thank you Lysithea", Grima stated honestly.

Lysithea put her hand on her hips with a smug expression. "Heh, I knew you'd like it. It's one of my favourite sweets, oh the way it just melts in your mouth is incredible!"

"Indeed", Grima agreed, letting a rare smile grace his features.

The albino haired girl chuckled nervously. "So… tonight-?"

Grima sighed. "Yes, I'll be here if you want to use the library after closing hours."

"Ha! Don't worry, I'll make sure to study really hard."

"Perhaps I'll show you some of the more advanced tomes I received from the lady archbishop", Grima offered, taking another bite from his gift.

"Really!?" Lysithea blurted, eyes wide in anticipation.

Grima snorted. Even though his life was perhaps a little more grand than he first thought it would be, he supposed it wasn't that bad.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's new seeing you in something other than your formal archbishop robe, I was beginning to think you only had one outfit", Grima quipped with a snort.

"It is important that my appearance remains statically formal. I believe my appearance mirrors the consistency of the church and is one of the many things that gives the people assurance in the faith", Rhea responded, adjusting the winged circlet on her head. She'd decided that the upcoming mission warranted the use of her old wartime outfit.

"Is everything prepared?" Grima asked, facial expression turning serious.

"Yes, we will begin to move once you return to the library."

Grima nodded. "Very well".

He exited Rhea's quarters with the sky dragon following close behind. The knights of Seiros and Seteth were waiting, fully armoured and equipped. A few terse nods were exchanged within the group, they had reviewed and revised the plan multiple times.

"Good luck Grima, you are the crux of this mission", Rhea stated, her features resolved.

"Ofcourse", Grima grunted, heading off towards the library. He'd been anticipating this moment for quite some time. Finally, the first step to his vengeance would be claimed. If he could find some answers, a location, a name, that's all he needed. He had the strength, but not the information to obliterate the unseen enemy.

As he entered the library, he spotted Tomas, or whoever this thing was. If nothing else, their skills were commendable. Grima doubted he would have easily caught on to the ruse if it was not fueled by dark magic.

"Grima, what did Lady Rhea say?" Tomas asked.

"She told me a few knights were going to come and help us move things around. Seteth evidently knows what the renovations are going to be, so I suppose we wait for him", Grima sighed, purposefully making his way further into the library so that Tomas was directly between him and the entrance.

"Hm, it's quite strange that the monastery would undergo renovations out of the blue. Why, I think the last time there was any sort of construction, I was still just a priest."

Grima hummed dispondandly in acknowledgment, reaching into his coat. He felt the edges of his dark spikes tome from within. Any moment now…

"You know, I wonder why Lady Rhea decided to begin renovations. Usually, any construction would take place around the Lone Moon because of the nicer weather."

"..."

"Grima?"

The doors to the library slammed open, the fully armoured knights of seiros striding in.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Tomas hissed, reaching into his robes.

Entering last, Rhea drew her sword. She ran a finger over its jagged edge in a brief moment of reminiscence before reigning in her attention. "You are being detained Tomas, do not resist."

Seteth nodded and Grima returned it.

With a grunt, Grima gathered dark magical energy within himself as if he was manifesting his favoured breath attack, expiration. However instead of releasing the magic in a shower of fell devastation, he kept bottling it up.

"W-What is this?" Tomas spat as his dark magic fueling his spell was being sucked away.

By taking in an extreme excess of dark magic, Grima was essentially sucking away all the available dark energy, including the magic altering Tomas' appearance. It was akin to a flame being snuffed out by a much larger one.

Rhea's cold expression darkened further as the spell was dispelled. Her knuckles turned white as marble as she harshly strengthened her grip on the sword of seiros.

"To think there was such filth plaguing my monastery. Cut off his hands and bring him to me", Rhea demanded.

"Ofcourse", Catherine said, striding forwards.

"To think that I would fail so soon… it's up to you now Thales. Complete our mission", the now revealed 'Tomas' rasped. "I won't give you anything you demon!"

"**GRAHHHHHHH**"

"Get back Catherine!" Seteth shouted.

"A crest stone, death over capture it seems. Damn Agarthan rat", Rhea seethed.

Grima frowned as he watched the Agarthan's body spasm violently, forcibly morphing him into a beast. He'd read books on crests and their destructive potential so he understood what was transpiring. And although the body was preserved after slaying the demonic beast created from a user forcibly trying to use an incompatible crest stone, the mind was not. A shame, he was hoping to extract information on the whereabouts of the Agarthan forces.

If every Agarthan was fanatical enough as to resort to such measures, perhaps another approach was needed. A subtler one maybe…

The dragon was brought out of his musings as the demonic beast began its rampage.

Catherine weaved around its wide swipes before swiping at the beast's arms. However that only seemed to enrage it further. Bookshelves were crushed under its enormous claws and tables were flipped from its massive tail's flailing. The lit candles that were previously resting on the reading tables tumbled across the library floor, igniting some of the fallen books.

"You fools, you're only enraging it!" Grima screeched, running full sprint towards the small fire that was quickly spreading. He began scooping up books in his arms, trying to save them from the growing inferno.

Some of the books in the monastery's library were the only copies in existence, and more importantly, he still hadn't read them yet.

"Then what would you have us do genius, this thing won't let us near its head!" Catherine hissed from gritted teeth as she ducked under a wide swing of the beasts long arms. "How about you help us instead of saving your stupid books!"

Grima tisked, setting down the books in his arms gently. "Immobilize it you monkey! This isn't a battlefield, it's a library with countless works of priceless literature".

He gathered an excess amount of dark magic, overcharging his dark spikes tome with his own power. The familiar glow of the magic circle humans used to harness magic appeared beneath him as four dark spikes emerged in the air, each aimed at one of the beast's appendages. They sped towards their intended targets but instead of exploding, pierced and anchored the beast to the ground.

Before the battle, Grima had changed the magical formulas within the tome so that instead of exploding in raw energy, the spikes would remain until he stopped feeding them dark energy.

Technically, Grima was pretty sure he'd created a new spell, even if it was a modified version of the original dark spikes spell. He ended up designing the newer version to be reminiscent of his very own dark spikes that he could manifest without a tome as it was one of his favoured attacks.

"Impressive magic Grima, I shall make sure your efforts were not wasted!" Gilberted shouted over the cacophony of battle.

The orange haired knight firmly planted his left foot forwards and hefted his enormous axe over his shoulder and with a grunt of exertion, brought the axe down directly on top of the beast's still thrashing tail.

To Grima's surprise, the axe cleaved through even bone. It didn't just stop there however, the immense strength of the blow carried the axe all the way through, crashing into the wooden floor of the library.

The demonic beast roared in pain at the loss of its tail, thrashing around in an attempt to free itself. It's efforts were in vain however as the dark pillars stood strong, pulsing with malicious energy.

Immediately after, the distinct sound of arrows zipping through the air were heard and three arrows found themselves buried within the beast's right eye and two in the left.

"Heh, not bad", Catherine muttered, charging forward towards the rampaging beast during its moment of blindness. The crest of charon gleamed and the thunderbrand, held firmly within her grasp, crackled with red energy resonating from the blade. It was as if a crimson lighting was dancing along its edges.

With a mighty shout, the knight leapt forwards and plunged the sword into the beast's still gaping maw. Its uniquely hooked edges tore and shredded through its thick skin until just the tip of the thunderbrand could be seen protruding from the top of the beast's head.

Yanking her sword out of the beast's flesh, Catherine let out a breath of relief as the demonic beast finally lost its fervour and began to disintegrate.

Grima spared a glance towards the knight and the blade she was now holding victoriously in the air. So this was a hero's relic, the product of desecrating a dragon's corpse. The sword was the culmination of the blood and bones of the dragons and the ruthlessness of mankind.

He shook these thoughts to the back of his mind however, there were more pressing issues. Specifically, the still growing fire and the very much flammable library.

"Rhea, the fire!" Grima called out, still transporting precious books away from the inferno.

Rhea, who was gazing at the Agarthan's very much dead body blankly, shook herself out her minor stupor. "Everybody get to the water reserves within the monastery, we need to extinguish this fire before it spreads further!"

The knights obeyed her command, abandoning the heavier parts of their armour as they rushed out of the library. Seteth paused and looked towards Rhea questioningly.

"Seteth, secure the Agarthan's body and put it somewhere secure", Rhea commanded.

Seteth nodded and hoisted the body over his shoulder. "A shame he perished."

"Indeed", Rhea agreed before running to Grima's side in order to help save more books from burning.

"I'm sorry we couldn't capture him alive, it seems your retribution must wait", Rhea stated sorrowfully as she gathered several books within her arms.

"Focus on the task at hand, my books are burning. We will speak of it… later", Grima growled.

To Rhea, there was a silver lining. A rat hiding within her walls promptly exterminated. To the fell dragon however, this day was testing his restraint. While the death of the Agarthan disguised as the man named Tomas was an annoying setback, his library was burning to the ground. He supposed it would take some time to fully repair his haven.

The next few weeks would be an unknown and different experience. That was… annoying.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Grima sighed in annoyance, crossing his arms. "Must I truly do this Seteth?"

"Yes you do Grima. Since the library is still being rebuilt, you are effectively without work. You have to earn your pay in one way or another."

"But teaching a gaggle of children? I hardly think that this is a good idea."

"The professor is sick today and you have been tutoring the young heir of the Ordelia house have you not? Just talk about dark magic or something for the duration of the class, if there's anything that you can teach them it's magic", Seteth stated.

"You owe me for this".

Seteth scoffed. "What I owe you is your monthly wage at the end of the month. However I may very well retract that if you refuse to work for it."

"Fine, but just this once. You know how little I can tolerate their irrational behavior", Grima conceded.

"Good luck", the green haired man stated simply, clapping him on the shoulder before turning on his heel and striding away.

Grima went the opposite way, towards the… officers academy. He didn't accept Rhea's offer that day to teach some snot nosed brats.

His eyes narrowed as students began to take notice of his presence. Looking at him like his being here was some sort of anomaly. And truthfully, it was.

Whose position was he even covering for again? He'd barely interacted with anybody amon g his fellow faculty members. A woman named Manuela he believed Seteth told him. It seemed he was to teach the alliance house, the golden deers he recalled.

With one last deep breath, he pushed open thick double doors to the classroom. What greeted him on the other side at the very least seemed much more manageable than he initially believed. The children were already seated and weren't causing a ruckus like he thought they'd be. Eight heads turned to look at him with varying reactions.

"Heh, my guess was right on the money. I suppose you're the teach for today. Don't worry Grima, I made sure everybody was in order, first impressions are important after all", the house leader chuckled. Claude Von Riegan, the house leader and future leader of the Leicester Alliance. Grima recognized him from the times he came to the library, someone like him tended to stand out.

"Aww man, why'd they have to get a stand in. I wish they just cancelled class for today", a pinkette not so quietly sighed.

She received a punch in the arm for the remark from a familiar albino haired girl. "Quiet Hilda, Grima is a respectable scholar, not that you'd know what that is. I don't think I've ever seen you in the library, all you do is loaf around."

"Who needs books when you've got muscles", a giant man laughed boisterously.

"Heh, you got that right big guy. Books are for nerds, err no offense Ignatz", an orange haired girl chuckled.

"Ah… I think the t-teacher is… nevermind", Marianne, the girl who had been avoiding Grima since his arrival muttered.

Grima put a hand to his forehead and sighed. He appreciated the effort by the house leader but it seemed any semblance of order hung on a very delicate thread when it came to this group.

With carefully measured steps, he walked past the rows of seats and took a seat at the teacher's desk. "Claude, why are there so many empty seats?"

"Our bunch is smaller than typical classes. I suppose the academy wanted to keep the more prominent nobles in a singular group. But hey, that's just a theory. Why don't you ask Seteth, aren't you guys buddies?" Claude replied.

Grima hummed in response as he shuffled through a few of the notes Manuela had left at her desk.

Maintaining the morale of the people? He hadn't the slightest clue. Undead didn't have morale, that's why his armies were so effective.

Economics? He cared little for what humans considered as 'wealth'. Economics was the trade for those like the secret sellers, people who profited on humanity's foolishness.

Efficient battlefield tactics? No, teaching his brand of warfare would surely earn him Seteth and Rhea's ire.

Seteth was right it seemed, magic it is then.

"Ahem".

The chatter of the golden deer students slowly died out as they gave Grima their full attention befitting of noble born children.

"I am sure your professor has taught you of magic, however I specialize in the topic and am most qualified to teach it. The subject is hard to learn and by far the hardest to master. Not many have been able to break through the barrier of proficiency, but those who have, found themselves granted immense power."

Grima noted with some aprovall that Lysithea was furiously scribbling down everything he was saying down to his introduction.

"Furthermore, it takes not only skill, but aptitude as well in order to succeed as a mage. It is es-"

The dragon suddenly paused in his lecture. Only about half the class were taking any notes at all, the other half were choosing to zone out to various degrees he noticed.

Grima sighed. The children could at least pretend to show respect. Perhaps he'd discipline them, but he honestly didn't possess a single care about this accursed teaching role. He already had enough chores he had to take care of and this teaching thing ranked pretty low on what his priorities were. He just wished he could have his library back…

"Class, if I could have your attention", Grima called out, waking the lazier students from their daydreams.

"Raise your hand if you care about magic, or more specifically magic theory".

Lysithea, the house leader Claude, and a purple haired noble named Lorenz raised their hands. Marriane also raised her hand, just in a way so that nobody would notice her.

"And who prefers hitting one another with sharp or blunt objects."

The rest of the class tentatively raised their hands.

"You", Grima said, pointing at the large blonde. He took a glance at his list of names. "...Raphael, tell me why."

Raphael Hesitated. "Well… it's as you said Mr. Grima, I've got no talent in magic so there's really no point in learning it I think. It's better to stick with what I'm good at, plus It's not like we're being tested on magic right now."

Grima sighed and slouched back in the desk chair. "Address me simply as Grima from now on. However, what you say holds some truth. Alright children, this class just turned into a study period. Do whatever it is that you people do I suppose, I really just don't care. I simply find it a waste of time to teach those who do not wish to learn."

"Ha! Maybe you are cooler than I thought", Hilda laughed, tossing away her notebook in favor of a clothing catalog.

"Well not that we don't appreciate some free time, but… won't you get into trouble Grima?" Claude asked.

Grima shrugged. "I can live without a month's pay. Also Rhea- err the lady archbishop isn't going to fire me for shirking a teaching role that was frankly a terrible idea."

"You know, there has been word about you and the archbishop Grima. Kinda weird isn't it? Lady Rhea picks up some nobody, no offense, out of nowhere and puts you in a prominent faculty role. Not only that, but a lot of people have seen you around Rhea's quarters. Tomas didn't need to talk to Lady Rhea that much. It's pretty fishy with… scandalous implications," Hilda chirped, trying to hide her smirk.

Grima snorted in amusement, he'd have to tell Rhea about this. Even the religious figurehead of Fódlan was not safe from the hearsay. "While the notion of the archbishop and I harboring a scandalous relationship is amusing, it is in fact false. Please do quell such rumours however, there are people who wouldn't appreciate such gossip."

"Ah, lame. Kind of a juicy idea though don't you think? Lady Rhea, the ever benevolent archbishop finding a kindred spirit in a rogue who simply goes by Grima who conspicuously lacks a surname."

Claude put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Enough Hilda. Grima and all the rest of us don't want to hear your weird fantasies."

"Yeah! Besides, Grima doesn't have time for such lewd pursuits, he's busy uncovering the very depths of the school of magic. Pretty cool if you ask me", Lysithea stated, crossing her arms in a smug fashion as if she shared his prestige.

Grima suppressed a snort. He had been doing some research on Fódlan's magic, but he'd mainly told the girl that to get her to stop bothering him.

"I must agree", a student with purple hair styled in a very peculiar haircut said. "It would be inappropriate for someone of Lady Rhea's station to engage in such activities."

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper Lorenz. Lady Rhea's human too you know, she can do what she wants. If she wants to have a relationship then I say let her", Leonie chided.

"If I may Grima, I have a question", Ignatz stated suddenly, raising his hand.

Grima gave a small wave towards the boy. "Go on then".

"I was simply wondering if you have a crest. I thought that if you do, that could possibly be the reason why Lady Rhea brought you to Garreg Mach. Ofcourse, I'm not saying that you aren't already a qualified faculty member."

"I have researched crests quite a bit, but I myself do not bear one. Honestly, crests are overvalued. While useful, they are not essential in gaining power", Grima responded.

Hilda snickered. "Don't let Edelgard hear that."

Grima raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Those guys in the Blue Lions are a bit too hardcore for my liking, but the Black Eagles are kind of just… weird. Their weirdo leader Edelgard will talk you ear off if you even mention crests around her, she's like obsessed with them", Hilda huffed, running a hand through her pink hair. "Oh! I like Dorothea though."

"While Hilda is procrastinating a little, it's true. Edelgard has… strong opinions about the current state of Fódlan's nobility", Claude sighed.

This continued for the duration of the class. Idle banter and gossip thrown around between students and the stand in teacher. Ofcourse, there was no studying.

* * *

**Red Wolf Moon**

Grima brushed off the light snow from his coat as he trudged inside the small cottage. The candlelight illuminated a quaint interior designed for perhaps a humble family of four. The woman he was meeting was lounging in a chair with her feet kicked up lackadaisical. She paused in her process of polishing a steel sword as Grima entered.

"I received your summons, give me your task secret seller", Grima scoffed, crossing his arms.

The Anna twirled the sword in the air before sheathing it. "I've thought about what you told me fell dragon".

Grima tisked. "Don't call me that so flippantly, call me Grima."

"So… Grima, I'm sure you could do without me and your presence instantly makes me feel uncomfortable. However let us cooperate as you did agree to my terms."

Grima unfolded his arms and took a seat across from the secret seller. "I'm fully willing to fulfill your terms as long as you keep your word. As for myself, I swear on my name as the fell dragon that I told the truth at the market that day."

Anna scrutinized the dragon before shrugging. She then took and unfurled a map onto the table between the two.

"See here?" Anna asked, pointing to a point on the map.

"Empire territory, what of it."

"There's a gang that's been hanging around this bridge here. They clear out when the empire's police forces come by but they shake down merchants and travelers who want to cross the bridge. I could live with their thuggery but they've begun to turn to banditry for some reason. Entire convoys of my cargo have been raided and my faithful workers killed", Anna stated with a frown.

"So you want to get rid of them".

Anna nodded. "They've killed my people. I don't care if you go full fell dragon and eviscerate them, just make sure they're not around anymore."

"So you're making me do your dirty business. This will cost you some coin as well", Grima said, casting a sideways glance at Anna.

The woman scoffed. "The reward is my silence and tolerance of your existence in Fódlan. Why would you want money, don't you work for the archbishop now?"

Grima scowled. "That's none of your business secret seller. How about this, I am willing to sell you information for coin".

This peaked Anna's interest. She leaned forwards and raised an eyebrow. "Information? I know quite a lot of things Grima, what could you possibly offer me?"

"Do you know of the Agarthans?" Grima asked.

Anna frowned. "You mean those who slither in the dark. Real dangerous bunch and more importantly, real bad for business."

"I know how they have been able to blend in with the people, how they have been avoiding the church's detection.

Anna put a hand to her chin. "It's some sort of magic right?"

Grima smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Alright you got me, shoot."

"It's dark magic, it shrouds their appearance and projects a false one", Grima stated. "They've managed to infiltrate even the church of seiros by replacing certain people with their own. I have discovered a method to dispel the magic, however it is rather impractical for you people as it requires an excess amount of dark magic."

"Regardless, tell me of the method", Anna demanded.

"By channeling dark energy, I am able to create a vacuum of sorts which sucks away the magic fueling the spell", Grima replied.

"Interesting… is that all?"

Grima nodded. "My coin?"

"It's not everyday I'm able to get my hands on information about those who slither in the dark. I say two thousand pieces."

"Two thousand pieces?" Grima snorted. "I'm not one of those children at the officers academy that you can swindle. Three thousand at the very least."

Anna shrugged. "I can settle for three thousand. Never thought I'd be buying information from the fell dragon."

"I told you to call me Grima, it's for a safety purpose you know. You never know who may be listening", Grima growled with a scowl. "If you are to blame for my identity being revealed, you will be the one who will pay for it."

Anna bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. "My bad, however I assure you that this is a fully private setting."

"It better be. Anyways, to fulfill your task I will need to borrow a cloak and a sword".

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Sure… but why?"

"I'm not going to wear my grimleal coat for obvious reasons and it will be suspicious if an entire group is found killed by only magic. It also may prove amusing to wield a blade for once."

"I'll get you a cloak, as for a sword just take this", the redhead merchant said, abruptly tossing the dragon the steel sword she was previously polishing. Grima growled at the surprise as he barely caught the sword.

"When are you leaving?"

Grima took out a warp tome from his coat. "Tonight".

* * *

**Empire Territory**

Gavin crossed his arms, shivering. Why did he have to watch the perimeter tonight of all nights? It was cold as hell, not that he believed hell was very cold. The fur and leather barely helped shield him from the cold night.

"Hey! hey gavin!" A man called, running up to the brooding sentry. Gavin on the other hand had a tough time recalling his name, he usually identified the man as one of the big guys who was kind of dumb but pretty strong.

"Uh hey… man. What is it?"

The man in question frowned. "Have you seen Tedrick? He went off to take a piss a while ago."

Gavin pondered the question. "Tedrick… oh yeah I saw him go off into the forest like five minutes ago."

"He hasn't come back? Kind of a long time for just a piss… I hope wolves or something didn't get him."

Gavin shook his head. "No, wolves tear into a man for meat, slow and painful. He would have screamed."

"Well… if you see him, tell him to hurry up I guess. It's game night and the boys are waiting for him. We found a cool board game during the last raid."

With a sigh, Gavin waved a hand. "Sure sure, I'll make sure to tell him. Go back to your stupid kid games already and leave me be."

The man frowned. "They're not kid games, they're fun, especially with booze. You're just pissed you got sentry duty. You're right though, I should return to the warm camp with good food and drink."

Gavin scoffed as he turned his back to the man who was trudging back to camp, his gaze returning to the dark and very much empty tree line.

"I must have the worst luck in all of Fódlan", Gavin muttered, desperately rubbing his hands together to generate even a fleeting warmth. Being the new guy sucked hard. But what was he going to do, he was a wanted man, the gang was the only way he could live a free man.

His inner monologue was cut off however as he heard a wet squelching noise behind him. He cast a sidelong look over his shoulder and nearly had a heart attack.

The guy who had asked about Tedrick was staring up at the sky, blood coming out of his mouth and the point of a sword sticking out of his gut.

"Damn, I even waited too. Why do human innards have to be so loud", a voice hissed from behind the man.

With another squelch, the blade was pulled from the man's back, letting him fall face first into the ground, blood quickly turning the snow red. A cloaked man was revealed wielding a steel sword. They were lean and Gavin could see the tips of ash colored hair from under the cloak's hood.

"All good things must come to an end I suppose. No matter", the cloaked individual sighed before dashing towards Gavin, sword raised.

Gavin quikly unsheathed his own sword, blocking the overhead slash. He kicked the cloaked man in the chest, creating distance between the two before settling into his favoured fighting stance. Left foot forwards, right back, left hand forwards, and sword held above the shoulder.

"You're going to die asshole", Gavin snarled. Roaring intentionally as loud as he could muster, he charged forwards. He executed a sideways slash which was barely blocked and ducked under a wide swing in return.

The two clashed a few more times before they locked swords. This was when Gavin finally had time to think and analyze his opponent. Even though he himself certainly wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, his opponent on the other hand… was a pretty awful swordsman.

Batting his opponent's sword to the side, Gavin slashed at his torso and with a satisfying sound, his blade buried itself into his opponent's chest. Maybe, just maybe, he was actually a lucky person in disguise?

"Tsk, bested by a welp", the cloaked man said despite the sword buried in his chest. He cast aside his sword and reached into his cloak.

Gavin's eyes widened as the man pulled out a thoron tome. He let go of his embedded sword and began to back away from the man who began advancing on him. This was unreal, no man could brush off an injury like that. This guy wasn't human, was he some sort of monster? Ghost? He had to be. Was he dreaming?

"Get the hell away from me you freak!" Gavin screamed as he turned and scrambled away from the cloaked man.

"Don't curse me, curse your misbegotten existence", the man snorted.

Gavin heard a sizzling, or was it a crackling noise? It didn't really matter, all that mattered was that his vision was getting fuzzy. He was going to die wasn't he... what rotten luck.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Grima scowled as he pulled out his dark spikes tome and impaled two thieves who were attempting to escape their camp which had turned into a bloodbath. There were multiple blades impaled within him, worthless mortal steel. He could plunge a sword into someone's back, but actual sword to sword combat was… slightly challenging.

Was that it, was he finished? He roamed the camp, searching for survivors. He'd made sure nobody had escaped to tell the tale, all that was left was finishing the remnants.

"H-Help us!" A voice called out.

Grima cackled at his immense luck, trudging towards the voice. Even with his lackluster success in human close quarters combat, he was still enjoying himself. Maybe the secret seller's tasks wouldn't be such a chore.

As Grima turned a corner in the camp, he came across a man and a woman. The woman was crouched above the man who was breathing heavily, blood pooling on the ground around him. He must have been hit by a stray thoron. Grima could now see why Robin had favoured the tome, it was quite satisfying to see a beam of pure magic blow a hole through one's torso.

The woman's eyes widened in fear as Grima approached the two. "Oh goddess… please don't kill me!"

Grima smiled maliciously. "Don't be afraid, I won't kill you. Let me see your friend I'll.. fix him."

The woman merely looked at Grima with confusion and distrust.

Grima tisked, his smile waning. "I could change my mind worm, hand over your friend."

"O-Okay, just don't kill me. Please, I promise I won't ever commit a crime again", the woman stuttered, backing away from the man who was looking at Grima with fear in his eyes.

He tried saying something but failed to, coughing up blood in the process.

Grima crouched over the man and smiled. "Excellent, don't worry you poor man. I'll make sure to take your pain away."

"I'll let you go woman, however you must amuse me first", Grima laughed.

"W-What? A joke? No, no you want my body, is that it?"

Grima scowled. "I don't care for the wordplay you humans call humour nor do I desire your filthy body you wench".

"Then what?"

"Just a small show of combat. You're a bandit right? Surely you have killed before", Grima stated, pulling out a grotesque mask from his cloak.

This was something Grima had been meaning to test for quite some time. He slid the mask onto the man slowly, reveling in the fear he was radiating. "Don't worry my friend, you won't feel a single lick of pain very soon."

Grima's eyes glowed red as he gathered his dark magic, engulfing the dying man in a black mist. The man's body started twitching erratically as Grima's magic took hold.

"By the goddess, w-what are you doing to him!?"

"**Silence you worm**", Grima hissed, watching the final moments of the insignificant man and the first moments of his glorious creation.

"GRAAHHHH", the man screamed, his eyes turning from dull to glowing red similar to Grima's own.

Grima turned to face the woman who was crawling away from them. "See? No pain, no fear, no feeling. Behold weakling, this is what the perfect soldier looks like."

"No way, he's… he's a monster! Get that thing away from me!"

Grima chuckled. "Have you connected the dots? Stand up weakling, let me see if humanity can triumph once more."

The fell dragon cast a sidelong look at his risen slave. "Well? Go on then, fulfill your task".

"Kill...kill… must… kill", the once man turned monster grumbled incoherently, staggering towards the woman.

"Hmm, still able to form single minded words. Perhaps I didn't put enough dark magic into that mask", Grima pondered to himself. Well, he supposed it didn't really matter in the end.

He watched as his reanimated corpse began to maul the woman with the relentless fervour only an undead could have.

"At Least fight back you welp", Grima muttered disappointedly. He presumed the fear and despair overrode the woman's desire to live. However that in of itself gave the dragon a modicum of amusement.

Grima sighed, was that the last of them? It seemed sadistic tendencies were ingrained into his being. Was it Forneus's doing? Or perhaps not. It didn't matter either way he supposed.

He needed to get back to Anna and explain how the sword and cloak got ruined, then he had to go back to Garreg Mach. The library was in its final stages of reconstruction and he wanted to oversee its restoration. Those humans would probably screw it up some way or another.

"Kill...kill"

Grima raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the freshly created risen that was now coated with fresh blood. He approached the corpse and tore the mask off its face, stowing it away in his cloak.

"There's no place for you here, die now", Grima sighed, letting the body fall to the ground, truly lifeless this time. Fódlan remained untainted, he'd prefer to keep it that way. This was his second life as a reformed necromancer dragon after all.


	9. Chapter 9

"We've seen some wild stuff, but this is up there".

"You can say that again".

Byleth tuned out her fellow mercenaries as she traversed her way through the ruined camp, stepping over freshly rotting bodies. There were countless of them littered across the stained ground, all with varying causes of death. Byleth didn't quite know what to make of it.

She held a simple iron sword in her right hand just in case of the off chance there was a survivor or if maybe this was some sort of elaborate trap. So far however, all she needed it for was scaring off various scavenger creatures who had luckily stumbled upon a literal feast of flesh.

Her father rounded the corner in front of her, his silver lance held over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey kid. Looks like someone beat us to the punch, quite gruesomely as well. Corpses seem fresh, what do you think about all this?"

Byleth frowned in contemplation for a second before answering. "I'm not sure father, It's obvious what happened. However something… feels off."

Jeralt nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Nobody has claimed responsibility which is odd. We took this job for cheap because we wanted to cross through this area anyways, but the only ones powerful enough to order such a big hit are the nobility or the church. I'd think they would be eager to boost their prestige by claiming that they eliminated the bandits. There must be something we don't see here."

"The only casualties here are the bandits", Byleth supplied, eagerly listening to her father's deductions.

"True, however the attackers could have just taken their fallen with them. That would mean that they didn't want to be associated with the attack. If not the nobility or the church… I suppose that merchant Anna has been on the rise these days."

Byleth tilted her head. "Who is Anna, father?"

"A devil in disguise I tell you, one we're thankfully on decent terms with however. She often does business with our mercenary group by selling us supplies and whatnot. In Fact, she's probably the leading merchant in all of Fódlan. Hmph, I remember when she used to just be a humble merchant but she's been expanding these days. Though hiring people to take out bandits… that's new."

The blade breaker's daughter nodded along. It wasn't uncommon that merchants would hire mercenaries, although it was usually just for escort jobs.

Jeralt sighed and clapped his daughter on the shoulder. "Anyways, enough chatter. Go finish searching around the camp for clues. If we don't find anything by midday, we'll just report what we found and be on our way."

Byleth nodded and proceeded deeper into the camp. She ended up having to cover her nose sometimes as some bodies were in much worse shape than others. One was completely torn apart by what looked like magic while some were decapitated by what seemed like a blade. Almost none were clean kills, it was as if the killers simply didn't care for finesse. The kills looked almost… novice like.

The corpses weren't that decomposed which meant that her group had arrived a few days late at the very most. From what she saw, almost everybody had died with a weapon in hand. Bandits near the perimeter were struck down with some sort of magic, they likely tried to run. The deaths inside the camp however were spread apart with no rhyme or reason. It honestly didn't make sense. In what situation would such a brawl break out across the entire camp at once? But in the end she supposed it didn't matter much to her; all that mattered was if there were enemies to cut down and there were not.

Her eyes widened slightly however as she came upon a woman's mangled corpse. Part of her nape looked to be torn out, human teeth marks were visible upon further inspection.

She understood that anything was permitted in order to defeat an enemy, however this seemed like a bit much. She doubted she would resort to tearing flesh like some sort of beast, strangulation seemed more practical in a grappling situation. Even she had standards.

As she checked the next few corpses, the teal haired girl idly wondered what sort of monster committed this. It was as if a force of nature had swept through the camp, slaughtering all in its wake.

* * *

"Reel it in Seteth!" Grima exclaimed with a rare grin of excitement.

"S-Silence Grima, I require my utmost concentration for this", Seteth ground out, struggling to reel in his latest catch. His high quality fishing rod was arched at a precarious angle, surely this would be the catch of a lifetime.

With a great heave and a strained grunt, Seteth amassed his great strength tempered by years of drawn out warfare to reel in his quarry, his prize flying high into the air.

It was a Bullhead, Grima observed. That in itself was impressive, however what truly surprised the dragon was the sheer size of the fish. The monster was almost the size of his torso!

"Ha, This must be my greatest catch yet!" Seteth boasted, appraising the Bullhead still attached to his line. "Flayn will surely be amazed when I bring this back to the monastery".

"Your daughter is partial to fish?" Grima questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yes, we all used to fish together back when times were... simpler. I remember my wife used to make the best seafood meals, she never did share the secret to her cooking however", Seteth replied with a nostalgic look.

Grima looked to the blue sky, crossing his arms. "I too share similarly fond memories of fishing. Before Rhea offered a position at the monastery, I lived in a small town within the Leicester Alliance. A close friend of mine used to cook the fish I caught in the nearby stream."

Seteth nodded somberly in understanding. "As we speak, the church is verifying the identity of all its key individuals. Don't worry, they will pay for all they have done. We in particular certainly have the time."

"Indeed", Grima agreed. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and as long as the fell dragon remained, vengeance would be claimed.

"What of the body? What did you and Rhea end up deciding?" Grima asked, sending a curious sideways glance at his green haired companion.

"The body is being preserved for now. Until we find a use for it, the body will be locked away underground", Seteth replied.

"Shame we couldn't capture him", Grima grunted with a frown.

"Yes, however it's a relief that we managed to root the pest out at the time we did. Who knows what sort of havoc it could have inflicted if you didn't identify its true identity. For that you have my deepest gratitude Grima. If anything were to happen to Flayn because of that Agarthan I don't know what I would have done", Seteth admitted, shaking his head.

"Rhea however…", Seteth sighed. "She's much more shaken than she's letting on. I've known her for a very long time and I can tell that it scares her that an Agarthan was hiding in such plain sight."

Grima raised an eyebrow. "She does a good job hiding it I suppose".

"Yes, she's very good at hiding things. Ever since the first war, Rhea has exuded a dauntless strength. It's with that strength did she build Fódlan's foundations and mold it into the continent it is today. However now cracks are beginning to show. Almyra, the underground, the western church, and now even the Agarthans resurfacing. I… I think Rhea is a lot more bothered than she appears", Seteth said, solemness lacing his tone.

Grima pursed his lips. "Why are you telling me this Seteth?"

Seteth shook his head. "I honestly don't know. Maybe I'm hoping that somehow you can do something knowing this. Nothing that I've been able to say or do has helped her. Do what you will with the information I have given you, but I ask that you try and help her. Although I have never spoken the sentiment, Flayn and I see Rhea as family, and seeing her like this truly saddens me."

"I see", Grima simply grunted.

"On a brighter note, the library is almost completely rebuilt, soon you will be able to return to your original duty", Seteth said.

"While it is a relief, without that Agarthan to split the workload with, I'm afraid my days may be busier than I'd like", Grima responded with a sigh.

"You will have your student aides. Should you require even further aid, I wouldn't be opposed to lending you some church volunteers. Although, they would be your responsibility", Seteth offered.

Grima considered the proposition. "Yes, that would work. The less work I have to do the better".

Seteth sighed and gave Grima an irritated look. "I wish you were more diligent".

The other dragon scoffed. He didn't choose to live a human life to be a labourer. Although the life he imagined when he first arrived in Fódlan seemed like a farcry to the plethora of problems he seemed to have now. For some reason however, he wasn't all too bothered by that fact.

* * *

"Who are you again?" Grima sighed, putting his book down.

"Sylvain, Sylvain Jose Gautier if you want to get all formal. It's smooth and rolls off the tongue but just call me Sylvain."

Grima raised an eyebrow. "Gautier?"

Sylvain's eyes narrowed a millimeter. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Just a familiar name from some time ago", Grima dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Anyways, as one of my aides, you will follow word to the letter. Should you fail to reach my expectations, I'll make sure you don't receive any extra curricular credits."

The young noble whistled, scratching the back of his head. "Ain't that a bit harsh?"

Grima shrugged. It wasn't his problem if the child passed his schooling or not. "You can start by making sure the returned books find themselves back in their respective shelfs."

"How do I know what books go where?" Sylvain asked. "The bo-"

"Grima! Is this rapscallion bothering you?" Lysithea demanded, marching her way to stand next to Grima with her arms crossed. "This guy has a notorious reputation. Even being in his presence slanders your good name."

"Ah, Lysithea. Actually, your timing is impeccable", Grima stated, making the young girl nod in satisfaction. "Seems you already know Sylvain, do you mind showing him how the books are sorted around the library?"

"Wha- what!? You've got to be out of your mind Grima. There is absolutely, positively, no way that I'm going to do anything of the sorts with this troublemaker!" Lysithea exclaimed, stamping her foot in refusal.

Grima barely bit back a sharp reply and sighed. He looked pointedly at the girl and said, "Lysithea, it would greatly aid me if you did this just this once."

The girl looked down and bit her lip, a mental battle of tug of war being fought in her head.

"...But… fine, I suppose I'll do this just this once. However, I'm only doing this since you've helped me out so much with my miasma spell", Lysithea relented with the most defeated face Grima had ever seen on the girl.

Sylvain chuckled. "Come on, won't you help a guy out kiddo?"

"Silence you… you weasel. Follow me and listen closely for I shall only explain the library's new layout once", Lysithea hissed with a clenched fist.

Grima watched in satisfaction as the young dark mage guided his new aide through his new extensive library. The girl really was useful, truly the best of her bunch. He supposed it also gave him a modicum of pleasure to have someone to speak of the many triumphs of dark magic with.

"Colorful company you seem to have", a female voice spoke from behind him.

Grima turned to see the Adrestian princess herself, standing with the ever sharp regalism she always carried. He snorted. "Perhaps. They will have their uses however, so I do not mind eccentricities."

"An interesting perspective. Anyways, I would like to return this book", Edelgard said, displaying her book titled 'A Modern Critique of Crests'.

Grima's eyebrows raised slightly. He was unaware that there was a copy of that book in his library. He accepted the book from Edelgard's outstretched hand and said, "I've actually read this some time ago. What did you think of the profound message? I myself felt a sense of agreement with the author after reading it."

Edelgard eyes lit up with surprise and a smile graced her features. "Indeed, it unapologetically outlines the current flaws with Fódlan's established system of nobility. Like you, I found truth behind the author's words. The empire has been plagued by incompetent nobles for far too long and this book gave me a bit of inspiration."

"However, one thing the author fails to deliver is a solution. People can write as many theses as they want, it is action that will change the world", Grima responded with a shake of his head.

"And how… how would you go about changing the world Grima?" Edelgard asked, staring intently at the seated librarian.

Grima leaned back in his chair and frowned, it felt like a millennia ago since he himself tried to leave his mark upon the world. Technically he'd succeeded right? If only that cockroach of a girl didn't escape through that damnable portal.

"Quite a loaded question", Grima grunted, crossing his arms.

Edelgard sighed. "It's alright if-"

"You would need conviction, an unbreakable resolve, and power that surpasses reason", Grima stated. "To bend the world to your will, power is the utmost essential. Some may break with attractive words or actions, but all must submit to power in some shape or form. Certainly, power is the only absolute in this uncertain world".

"Resolve and strength. Your words… hold much truth to them I believe. Grima, I have spoken with Lysithea and she holds you in the highest of regards. Even Hubert, though he hasn't spoken it, I can tell he holds a level of respect for you. And after speaking to you over the past few moons, I myself am convinced that you are an exceptional person."

Grima waved his hand in the air dismissively. "I am fully aware of my exceptionality, get on with your point".

"I believe your time is wasted as a simple librarian for the church. As you may know, the Adrestian Empire is known throughout Fódlan for its mages and sophisticated study of magic. All I desire is to offer you a place within the empire."

Grima snorted, he figured that was what the princess was getting at. "I have looked into your imperial colleges of magic. I doubt accepting a position within the empire would benefit me, you will have to try a little harder princess."

"I will respect your decision if that is truly what you desire. However, know that there is a place for you amongst the empire", Edelgard offered with a smile. "By the way, do you know what became of Tomas? I've heard he suddenly quit but I want to hear it officially from you".

"Tomas? Indeed, he quit about when the old library burnt down. I don't know what became of him though. We weren't exactly close, just work associates. I think he said he was getting too old or something", Grima answered with a wave of his hand.

Edelgard narrowed her eyes. "He said that?"

Grima grunted in affirmation.

"I see, thank you for answering my question. Anyways, it was pleasant to chat with you, but I must be going. As house leader, I have many responsibilities that require my attention. Also, I truly do hope you consider my offer", Edelgard stated.

"Whatever", Grima drawled. "Also tell your vassal to mind his own business. If I truly meant you harm, you would be standing where you stand now."

Edelgard scoffed at the blunt remark. "I apologize for Hubert's behavior and shall relay your sentiment. But you should know that as the princess to the Adrestian Empire, I am quite capable of defen-"

The Adrestian princess paused with a frown as she noticed Grima was already staring intently at a book he pulled from his signature black-gold-purple coat. The nerve of the man was truly frustrating, but perhaps that was why it was always refreshing to converse with him.

With a sigh, she left the library without another word. There was much work to be done and little time for escapades like this one. Attaining grades befitting of the heir to the imperial throne wasn't easy when she simultaneously had to plan for her empire's future.

* * *

Rhea scoured the library's bookshelves, the candlelight she held illuminating the book's which were lined snugly in meticulous order. Even if her librarian was averse to working, at least he truly did care for the books of the monestary's library.

Her archbishop crown and ceremonial shawl rested on their respective holders in her personal quarters. Only her golden necklace and pristine white robes adorned her figure as she wandered throughout the newly installed bookshelves.

She plucked a random book by its spine out of a bookshelf and read its cover. 'The Complex Constants and Variables of the Battlefield' it read. Surely, it was to compliment the students' curriculum to become officers for their respective nations.

"Macuil would appreciate something like this", Rhea whispered with a small smile, gently sliding the book back into the shelf.

The archbishop turned her head however as the door to the library creaked open. She gave a small wave of her hand as her resident librarian himself emerged from the doorway with a plate of sweets held in his hands.

"Rhea? Now what is the ever benevolent archbishop doing in my library so late at night?" Grima snorted, shutting the library's wooden doors behind him with his foot.

Rhea sighed. "Must I remind you who this library truly belongs too?"

"Whatever", Grima said with a tisk. "Just don't make too much noise while I read."

"Of Course. However, do you mind helping me select a book?" Rhea asked.

Grima set his plate of pastries on one of the nearby reading tables. "You're interested in checking out a book?"

"Must I check out the book like one of the students? As Archbishop, I bel-"

"As archbishop shouldn't you be adhering to the rules more than everybody else? But I digress, it's more for my sake as I need to know where all my books are at all times", Grima scoffed, moving to stand by the archbishop. "Anyways, what are you looking for?"

Rhea hummed to herself. "I'm not sure. Perhaps something with dragons. One with… one with a happy ending".

Grima put a hand to his chin. "A novel then. I know quite a few with dragons. However, a happy ending is when it starts to get tricky. Happens in a lot of stories, dragon stands in the way and the hero cuts them down after a fierce battle."

He snorted, pulling out a book from an adjacent bookshelf. Its cover illustrated a dashing swordsman with blazing red hair poised with his sword raised to cut down a roaring dragon. "We're the bad guys, funny isn't it? I wonder what sort of radiant hero will strike me down".

Rhea glanced at the library's closed doors before shaking her head. "It shall not end with draconic blood spilled, not again. The nations I have cultivated are strong and the church stands as the embodiment of central authority over the land. Everything I have built, I have built for peace."

"Perhaps. Either way, I'll find you a happy ending if that is what you wish. I believe there may be a few, however they are catered towards a more… adolescent reader", Grima replied.

"A children's book?" Rhea prompted, at which her fellow dragon nodded and pulled another book from a shelf titled 'dragon's daughter'.

She accepted the book with a smile. "Adolescence should be something that is treasured. Even a children's book can be enjoyed by someone as long lived as myself. It looks likes a shorter read however, do you mind if I read in the library alongside you?"

"Do what you want", Grima simply stated, taking a seat next to his plate of sweets and flipping open a book of his own.

Rhea sat on the opposite side of the table and began reading her own book. The story and words on the page were simple. However they didn't fail to bring a small smile to her lips. There was beauty in its innocent simplicity.

The two dragons sat in relative silence, the sound of occasional munching courtesy of the darker of the two being the only ambience.

Grima glanced above the edges of his current page and scrutinized his reading partner. She looked calm, her lips forming a pleasant smile as she turned the page of her book. Her hair, unburdened by its typically many ornaments, lay freely upon her bare shoulders.

At first glance, it was the perfect embodiment of serenity. However, Grima chanced another glance from behind his book. It was then that signs of what Seteth had said leaked through the cracks of what was a normally flawless exterior. Her eyes were heavy, holding back the tiredness they truly felt. Her pristine hair, flowing freely, was slightly more unkempt than what would have been normal. Grima frowned and looked back to his own book, choosing to continue reading his lengthy novel.

"Oh! I finished my novel it seems. Quite a quaint and charming tale, I can see why many children would enjoy it", Rhea stated, setting her book down. "Do you by any chance have something similar?"

Grima put his own book down. "Don't misunderstand me, you are an… acceptable reading companion, but is it not quite late? I may have mentioned this before, but I require much less sleep than normal people. You however, I am quite sure need sleep every night in order to function optimally".

"I suppose it is quite late", Rhea sighed. "However for some reason, sleep hasn't come easy tonight. I figured I could calm myself with some late night reading."

"And?" Grima prompted.

"Well, I certainly am more relaxed. I don't know if I would still be able to fall asleep however. Perhaps I could take a book with me back to my quarters?" Rhea replied, running her fingers through her long hair.

Grima nodded. "While we were reading I thought of a book that is much longer than the children's novel you read and is quite similar. If you check it out, I'll let you take it with you. Just make sure to return it when you are finished I suppose. I feel you would take any late fine out of my monthly payment."

"I wouldn't do something like that", Rhea said with a small laugh. She rose and returned her small novel to its place in the bookshelves before walking to the front desk where Grima was checking out her book.

"Do be careful with it, it's older than most of our books and the pages are delicate", Grima grunted, handing the novel to Rhea.

"Do not worry yourself, I will treat it with the utmost care", Rhea replied, gently running her hand over its worn cover. "Now, I suppose I have taken up too much of your time. I shall return to my quarters and perhaps read some of this, I bid you a goodnight".

Grima took a seat at his desk and watched Rhea walk towards the exit. He tapped his finger against its wooden surface, the simple sound resonating through the silent library. The dragon opened his mouth before promptly closing it with a sigh.

Just as Rhea gripped the handle to the door Grima called out. "Rhea, listen for a minute".

She turned and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Grima shuffled a little in his seat before continuing. "You know, if the church needs somebody dead or something destroyed, I don't mind putting in a little extra work to help lessen the burden on your shoulders. If you need help, your librarian is the most powerful mage in all of existence. You would have to be an utter fool to not take advantage of that".

Rhea stood there looking at Grima for a few seconds, her mouth hung slightly open as if they were trying to grasp the correct words. In the end, she simply shook her head and allowed a chuckle to escape her lips.

"You make the Church of Seiros sound more cutthroat than it actually is. However, I understand what you are trying to say. I truly appreciate the sentiment. Perhaps I will accept your offer in the future. It's… comforting knowing that there is someone other than Seteth that I can truly rely upon."

"Goodnight Grima", Rhea said softly, opening the library's wooden door. At Grima's nod, she stepped through the doorway, closing it behind her.

Grima stared at the closed doors for a minute, hearing the echo of the archbishop's footsteps slowly fade.

"What am I doing", Grima muttered with a sigh, leaning back into his chair.

* * *

A pale skinned man stood overlooking a map of Fódlan which was sprawled across a wooden table, his lips forming just the slightest scowl. He put a gauntleted hand to his chin as he considered his options.

"What should I tell the others Thales?" A similarly pale man asked. He wore the heavy plate armour standard for those of the wyvern lord designation, a heavy war axe strapped to his back.

Thales looked up from the map and narrowed his eyes. "Tell them that the plan remains the same and to stay away from Garreg Mach. Depart within the day captain."

"Of Course sir", the man stated with a nod before exiting the quarters.

Thales sighed in irritation as he locked his gaze back to the map. Solon was to be the cornerstone of his plan, his trusted hands lurking within the enemy's most sacred stronghold. Him disappearing not only meant that he had to re-evaluate his plans but that their long standing method of disguising themselves was perhaps compromised.

He'd temporarily abandoned his disguise as Volkhard Von Arendal, returning to Shambhala instead. The other Agarthans placed in high positions were disposable, if they were rooted out they could be replaced. If he however was captured or killed, those who slither in the dark were finished. He couldn't take that chance, not when they were so close to finally enacting vengeance.

Somehow, the church had managed to not only uncover one of his best agent's identity but also dispose of him quietly. How did they do it, did Solon accidentally let something slip? No, that was impossible, Solon was highly intelligent and almost as cunning as himself. There was an incredibly low chance Solon exposed himself.

A third party then? The princess surely wouldn't dare draw attention to herself while she was secretly building her army. Indeed, to them she was a mere tool, she however needed their power. Perhaps she was plotting something? Maybe that was why she got rid of Solon, so that he wouldn't catch wind of it. That seemed too obvious though, it would be uncharacteristic of her.

Thales recalled the last message he received from Solon. The more powerful knights of that damnable church were being recalled to Garreg Mach. He wrote that he was going to retrieve the crest stone meant to avoid capture just in case. That meant the church must have uncovered Solon's identity without his notice and planned an ambush of some sort.

That didn't clue Thales to how he was discovered however. Everything else that was mentioned in the message seemed normal. The princess was acting in line, the Nabatean child was still living in the monastery, and there was some sort of new partner for his 'Tomas' disguise.

The only new variable would be this partner of his. However according to Solon they didn't seem very remarkable. A minor aversion to hard work, familiar with a library, liked fishing, and a short temper when it came to the students. Solon himself professed that he didn't think that this 'Grima' was some sort of planted agent sent to investigate him.

The table rattled as an armoured fist was slammed against its surface.

"Damn Nabatean trash", Thales muttered, clenching his fists tight.

Why did it have to be Solon who was compromised. Not that Thales cared about that old bastard, the man was simply a valuable asset. But he was the closest Agarthan spy to that filth that calls herself an archbishop. The church would surely be on high alert.

They would double-no triple check their allies. They would search every crevice and crack in their strongholds to find any more spies. But maybe… maybe he could use their diverted attention to his advantage. While the church was focused on rooting out any Agarthans that may be hiding within them, he could bolster Agarthan influence elsewhere.

Perhaps it was time to finally address the ultimate wildcard known as the Abyss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guardian Moon**

"Yo Grima, just wondering, how old exactly are you?"

Grima looked at his newly acquired assistant with a frown. "And exactly why should I tell you?"

Sylvain shrugged. "The deers started betting on your age, I was just curious".

"I have no obligation to sate your curiosity. In Fact, why are you wasting time bothering me when you're supposed to be sorting the returned books?" Grima scoffed.

"Come on, I sorted those ages ago. What are you, mid twenties? I'm nineteen by the way, perfect age for the ladies if I do say so myself," the orange haired teen chuckled with an annoying grin.

"You say your age is perfect for women, yet the solicitation you call flirting lacks any and all sincerity you people like to value in relationships. What is the point to courting if you lack real feelings?" Grima scoffed, recalling the obscene amount of times he had to straighten his assistant out for hitting on the library's visitors. Not even the priestesses of the church were safe from the flirt.

"Let's get real, I'm not going to be young forever. Might as well play the game while I can right? Plus, our lives too long to only care about sex and too short to really do anything special. Nothing much else to do other than have some fun," Sylvain said with a wave of his hand.

Grima paused. Inadvertent or not, he wasn't incorrect. He wasn't expecting the idiotic flirt to actually have a genuine moment of introspection. Idiot or not, perhaps he should give the boy a little more credit.

"What about you Grima, nobody knows hardly a thing about you. You got any special ladies in your sights?" Sylvain asked with a cheesy grin that immediately made Grima scowl.

"Unlike you, I am fully capable of achieving a great many feats during my lifespan. There is no need for me to pursue fleeting carnal instincts like some sort of animal".

Sylvain sighed. "Come on, don't be like that Grima. There's got to be someone you like. That Lysithea girl does go around tooting your horn all across the academy. And what about Lady Rhea huh? Word is you two hang out a lot, way more than what's normal".

Grima sensed a familiar presence and flicked his gaze past Sylvain momentarily before setting his face into a neutral look. "Oh? You believe I am seeking a romance with the archbishop?"

"I mean, it's just the word amongst the people. But I can't really say I would blame you. Her face is like a nine and her chest is just… damn. Not to mention those hips; I think I know why she's the archbishop because they're simply divine looking."

The librarian coughed several times before motioning the boy to continue.

"And don't even get me started on her legs man, those things look like they could crush me in their-"

Sylvain paused as he heard someone clear their throat behind him. It was feminine, a little on the deeper side, and dreadfully familiar to the teen. He refused to turn around, instead looking to the librarian who was now holding his hand in front of his mouth. This was very much not how Sylvain wanted to die.

"Come now Sylvain, do continue this tangent of yours," Grima taunted, his blood red eyes shining in malicious amusement.

"There is no need for that Sylvain Jose Gautier. If you could please leave, I would like to talk with my librarian," the voice intoned from behind the teen.

With a deep breath, Sylvain slowly turned, mustering the courage to look at the woman who was standing behind him. The archbishop herself in all her radiance stared back, her eyes completely blank, betraying no emotion. However, Sylvain felt as if his very soul was being judged by a higher power under her gaze. It was only after a few seconds of awkward silence that years of training kicked into gear, Sylvain rising from his seat and bowing stiffly at the hip.

"L-Lady Archbishop, I sincerely apologize if you overheard any of my baseless and immature gossip. I spoke not as house gautier's heir but as an inexperienced juvenile," Sylvain stuttered, refusing to raise his head.

"I see, it is of no matter child. Now if you would dismiss yourself as to give me and Grima a little privacy," Rhea stated, taking Sylvain's previous seat across from the librarian.

"By your world Lady Archbishop," Sylvain replied, quikly shuffling away to anywhere but his current location.

It was only then that Grima rocked back in his chair, openly cackling in glee. His draconic companion's nonplussed stare only amusing him further.

"Was that truly necessary Grima?" Rhea sighed.

Grima put his hands up in surrender. "Oh, my deepest apologies Lady Archbishop, please don't crush me with your-"

"Grima!" Rhea hissed with a glare, somewhat silencing the still cackling fell dragon. "I implore you to act appropriately".

After an entire minute, Grima finally reigned in his amusement and sat expectantly across from the archbishop with his arms crossed. "Alright, what do you need Lady Archbishop?"

"First, I would like to return the book you gave me the other night," Rhea stated, pulling out the novel from within her robes with careful hands.

Grima accepted the book with a raised eyebrow. "Couldn't you have sent one of your minions instead of giving it to me personally?"

"If you mean one of my devoted followers of the holy church, then yes. However I found myself with a little spare time between my work and decided to come visit. It is…inspiring to personally see the monastery and its faithfull functioning with my own eyes after all. I do hope my visit hasn't caused any sort of bother," Rhea said softly.

Grima sighed, allowing his gaze to sweep the library before focusing them once more on the archbishop. "The students have unsurprisingly taken notice of your presence. I do hope their overly imaginative mind can control themselves, did you know there is already talk of an illicit relationship between us circulating through the students' rumours?".

Rhea momentarily paused, blinking twice. "Oh? I apologize if this has caused you any trouble."

"It is of no matter. Those children speak before they think," Grima sighed, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Like your assistant just a moment ago yes? He was quite explicit in his descriptions," Rhea said with a flat look,

"Sylvain?" Grima snorted, his lips quirking upwards slightly at the memory. "That boy is infatuated with the feminine form, though he seems to refuse courting a woman, it is almost as if he despises it. A strange yet interesting combination if I do say so myself."

"I am not so immature as to hold it against the boy. However, I would like you to personally ask him not to go around spouting such… nonsense."

"I have kept only your good image in mind when dealing with the students and their gossip. I'll make sure he understands," Grima conceded with a nod. "Back on the matter at hand however, was there more you wished to say to me personally?" Grima asked.

Rhea folded her hands across her lap. "Indeed. I would like to schedule a faculty meeting in precisely one moons time. As… the previous librarian had attended in your stead, this will be your first time. I would like you to prepare the library for a meeting for up to twenty members after school hours. While participation is not mandatory, you are expected to respond if spoken to."

"I'll make sure the library is ready in one moons time," Grima said with a tisk. The last thing he needed, or more precisely, wanted, was more work.

"Do not be disheartened, meetings are usually quick and professional," Rhea soothed. "Anyways, it has been pleasant chatting with you but I must return to my duties as archbishop. I bid you farewell."

Grima grunted and waved a hand in acknowledgement as the archbishop rose from her seat and promptly exited the library. Almost on cue, his assistant hurried to his side and proceeded to shuffle nervously in place.

"Hey Grima, I just want to ask if you could maybe put in a good word for me to Lady Rhea. What I said was really dumb, but if I get expelled it's bad news. See, I'm not only representing myself here at the academy but my entire family as well. And while I may not be on the greatest of terms with them, they're still family. So…"

The dragon waved his hand dismissively. "You're not getting expelled. Although I don't think a slacker such as you deserves it. I eloquently convinced the archbishop not to expel you on the condition you didn't speak such things about her again. Now there are dusty candle holders that need looking after, you can show me your gratitude by working extra hard to clean them."

"O-Ofcourse Grima, thank you," Sylvain sighed in relief before running off to do the dragon's bidding.

* * *

**That Night**

"Hey Grima?" Lysithea asked, unburrowing her face from a textbook.

The librarian grunted, putting down a dark spikes tome. "What is it?"

"What are you doing? You've been looking at that dark spikes tome this whole time. Don't you already know that one?" The girl pressed, tilting her head to the side.

"I am exploring the possibility of using two tomes at once. In order to do that I must completely analyze the mechanics of each spell and tome," Grima replied evenly.

Lysithea frowned. "My professor says that doing something like that is forbidden, it would destroy the caster from the inside out."

The dragon sighed, closing his tome before crossing his arms. "Your professor is technically correct. Even someone bearing a powerful crest is unable to use two spells at once. However, the concept is surely not impossible. Therefore, I am certain that I will figure it out eventually."

The two sat in silence once again. Grima retrieved a miasma tome and layed it adjacent to the dark spikes tome, looking between the two with narrowed eyes. Lysithea however did not return to her studying.

"Umm, Grima?"

The dragon harshly bit the inside of his mouth, holding back a scathing remark. In the old dragon's eyes, not all people were equal, not even close. Only the greater beings deserved his full attention and perhaps even a little favour. Thus, Grima looked up from his tome and sighed.

"What is it Lysithea."

The girl looked to the side and squirmed slightly in her chair. However something seemed to click within her and the small albino looked into the dragon's eyes resolutely.

"Hypothetically, what if one were to possess two crests? Would they be able to handle the strain of casting two spells simultaneously?" She asked with pursed lips.

Grima put a hand to his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "Two crests? Is such a thing possible?"

"Well, you said what you're researching wasn't impossible. I don't see why having two crests would be any different," the girl stated.

"Fair point," Grima shrugged. "Two crests though, someone would have to experiment with one's very flesh. Quite gruesome I'd imagine, there would surely be consequences to such research."

"Indeed," lysithea simply agreed, looking down at her feet.

"But would a modified individual be able to handle the strain of two tomes at once?" Grima pondered, adopting a thinking stance. He sat silently in deep thought for a few seconds.

"I think not, while possessing two crests would surely be a boon to your magical prowess, the stress of two tomes is simply too great," Grima stated with finality.

"I see," lysithea said, a dejected look on her face.

"Do not berate yourself. To ask questions is to be a scholar. This is why you stand head and shoulders above your peers, even when they possess more years than you," Grima praised.

This managed to slightly brighten the girl's demeanor as she nodded and straightened her posture. She paused however, as if remembering something important.

"Um, one last thing before I get back to studying. You uh, you're not Lady Rhea's secret b-boyfriend or something right?" Lysithea stuttered, glancing nervously at the librarian.

Grima raised an eyebrow.

"N-Not that there's anything wrong with you guys uh, being together or whatever. It's just that Hilda says you two are always together and Claude thinks there's definitely something going on," Lysithea continued hesitantly.

Grima frowned. "No Lysithea, there is no scandalous relationship you children keep interpreting. Rhea is simply my…"

"..."

"Your?" Lysithea prompted

Grima blinked once. "I suppose Rhea is a friend, that is all. You would do well not to listen to your housemates' silly gossip."

Lysithea nodded her head vigorously before returning her attention to her textbook. To her, if the librarian said Hilda's gossip was rubbish then it was. The girl instead devoted herself to learning the mechanics of the miasma spell. Curriculum be damned, she was going to start casting her own spells before they even taught them how. Well, she would once she mustered the courage to ask Grima if she could borrow his tome.

The librarian on the other hand was having an internal crisis. Rhea... a friend? Was he being played for a fool? He was fully aware of the archbishop's agenda concerning him. However it truly did seem like the woman took solace in his presence, just as he did with hers to an unknown extent.

He knew what was happening and yet he allowed himself to fall into the trap of… of friendship. The fell dragon did not need human comforts to survive, he only needed the darkness. Yet, he did not dislike this feeling.

He recalled that annoying tactician ranting about bonds and friendship between people. At the time, he disregarded the human's absurd ideas. But as the dragon has noticed time and time again, it seemed Robin was right.

This was not the first time he had fallen prey to the feeling of friendship. But surely this wouldn't end in tragedy would it? Rhea was a dragon, she was like him. Surely she would not perish like some fragile human. But there was no guarantee, was the warmth of friendship worth the despair of its journey's end? Grima was unsure.

However he did know that there was a certain grave that he should visit.

* * *

**Somewhere Deep Underground**

"Pay for your crimes you Abyssian scum!" A knight screamed, thrusting their steel spear forwards.

Yuri narrowed his eyes in concentration as he sidestepped the thrust, catching the lance's shaft in his free hand. With a sharp tug, the knight was jerked forwards and straight into the waiting tip of Yuri's sword.

Rhea's agent or not, the leader of the Ashen Wolves would not stand idle as the Knights of Seiros slaughtered his people. Assignment be damned, the archbishop better have an explanation for the carnage that had overtaken his home.

The system of tunnels that connected the Abyss together had been hosting several ongoing battles. A mix of mercenaries, brigands, and thieves clashed with the heavily armoured Knights of Seiros. Under normal circumstances, the knights would have made quick work of the ragtag group of Abyssians, but the undergrounders were well familiar with the sprawling tunnels and well adjusted to its darkness, using the familiarity of terrain to their advantage.

Not to mention they were fighting for their home. No outsider, not even the Knights of Seiros would take it from them.

Yuri looked to his right and saw his trusted friend Balthus smashing the heads of two knights together. The man's usual grin whilst fighting present yet subdued. He along with Yuri understood how bad of a situation this was.

The Abyss had been a safe haven for people like them. Even if they had strenuous at best ties with the church, it never resulted in open conflict. However the Abyssians had no choice but to respond in full force when the Knights of Seiros plunged into the underground, weapons in hand and murder in their eyes.

The leader of the Ashen Wolves squinted as his gaze roamed the approaching wave of knights. Only one was mounted on an armoured horse. A paladin, or perhaps a great knight? Yuri was unsure, however he had a feeling that he was the head of the snake.

"Balthus, how are you holding up?" Yuri called, projecting his voice above the battle as best he could.

Thankfully, the muscle bound member of the Ashen Wolves heard Yuri and turned. "A few bruises, but other than that I'm raring to go!"

"Good, I need you to clear me a path to that knight over there," Yuri commanded, pointing towards the mounted knight. "I'm going to take out the leader."

Balthus nodded, crashing his gauntlets together before rushing towards the advancing line of steel. With a cry, the man bashed and barreled his way through the knights, sending them flying with his raw strength alone.

Utilizing the much larger man's distraction, Yuri rushed through the fight, sprinting as fast as he could towards the mounted knight.

"Look out captain Lazaro!" A knight shouted from behind Yuri.

The purple haired trickster tisked, raising his sword in preparation.

The captain frowned, noticing his attacker clad in a modified academy uniform. "You face me alone? I hold no pleasure in putting you to the blade child, but I will do what must be done to traitors."

Yuri ducked under another knight's sword swing from his right, weaving through the armoured knights who were too slow to strike the trickster before he reached their leader.

With a great show of acrobatics, Yuri launched himself off the shield of a fortress knight, soaring over the heads of a few men and landing in front of the captain.

He decided not to waste his energy in goading his enemy like he normally would and instead plunged his sword towards the enemy's throat as fast and as precisely as he could. Essentially, he aimed to end the fight in one swift sucker punch.

Captain Lazaro quickly tilted his head back to avoid having his throat punctured. In response, he thrusted his lance forward in rapid jabs which were nimbly dodged. The boy, no man, who had challenged him was elusive, he would give him that. Quik or not however, steel was absolute and he knew that one strike would end this fight.

With a great swing, the spears tip soared horizontally through the air with speed even Yuri struggled following. He barely managed to duck in time, the edge of the spear only managing to cut a few strands of his pristine hair. The raw speed and power of the captain was seriously no joke. Yuri knew he couldn't allow himself to get hit.

The duel was interrupted however as several knights converged on the two.

"Get back captain!"

"Damn you Abyssian, you will all suffer the goddess' wrath!"

"Die you traitor!"

Yuri grit his teeth as he weaved around the blows, barely managing to avoid death time and time again. A few blades did find their mark, cutting through his uniform and grazing his pale skin. His face and neck however, was luckily left unscathed.

Sharply inhaling, the trickster began his counter attack, his lone sword becoming a steel blur in the process. There was no holding back, no time to be playful, it was do or die at this point. It was as if he became a hurricane of death as knight after knight fell to his blade's blistering speed.

"Fall back men, I will take him," Captain Lazaro cried, advancing from atop his horse. "We need-"

However the captain was interrupted as a flurry of spells crashed against his torso, knocking him clean off his steed.

"Damn, the Abyssians have mages!"

"Grab the captain, we need to fallback!"

Yuri spared a glance over his shoulder as the knights surrounding him hesitantly began to disengage. Hapi and Constance stood behind Balthus, slinging spell after spell into the group of knights.

He let out a relieved sigh as the knights that once surrounded him hesitantly drew back with their injured captain. However the trickster didn't fully let his guard down, his eyes bouncing back and forth trying to locate potential enemies.

"You ok Yuri-bird?" Hapi asked, the three ashen wolves moving to stand by their leader.

Yuri nodded. "Little scratched up, but nothing a good night's rest won't fix."

"Hah, the Knights of Seiros are turning tail, good riddance. Seems they weren't ready to tussle with the king of grappling!" Balthus laughed, pounding his chest.

Yuri smiled at his friend's exuberance. Always keeping up his tough guy act, but Yuri could see the tell tale signs of weariness in his big friend's experienced eyes. He was lucky none of the armoured knights could keep up with his speed, Balthus on the other hand was unused to going head to head with strong fighters like the Knights of Seiros. "It seems so. thanks for the rescue by the way, your timing was impeccable."

"Oh, you are very welcome Yuri. We sure put those ruffians in their place," Constance chirped, her usual pompous attitude unaffected by the recent battle.

Yuri sighed as the Knights of Seiros fully retreated. "Yes, however this may very well be the beginning of what will be a bloody future for the Abyss. I'll be counting on you three more than ever from now on."

His three friends gave terse nods of determination. They were outcast from society, but at least in the underground they had a family. Even should their fate spell doom, the ashen wolves would face it together.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"Can you hurry up," Grima hissed, pulling the hood of his borrowed cloak further over his head before taking a quick glance over his shoulder.

Anna grimaced, fumbling with her lock pick. "It's not my fault some idiot locked it from the inside, the conflict must be getting worse."

"Conflict?" Grima prompted.

"I suppose I should tell you, be thankful this information is free of charge. The company of knights the central church stationed in alliance territory ended up clashing with the Abyssians", Anna said with a scowl. "Honestly, this whole debacle is just bad for business".

"Couldn't you have just hired some mercenary? You're already pushing my measly tolerance of these favours of yours," Grima snarked. If what the merchant said was true, then Grima very much wanted to speak with Rhea.

"Blame the damn undergrounders for building their home under the monastery. Also a merchant has gotta have protection and I know you won't be spilling any of my secrets unlike some mercenary. Because if you do…"

Grima frowned. "A mutually assured downfall. It's blackmail then. Do you recall what I said about trying such things?"

"Not blackmail, I'm not forcing you to do anything. I'm just ensuring you don't spill anything is all," Anna corrected with a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever, do you have that damned door open yet?" Grima demanded, checking over his shoulder once more. His eyes widening as he heard the distant sound of voices and saw hints of torchlight bouncing off the walls. He pulled out a warp tome in case he had to ditch the damned merchant.

"In just a bit…", Anna whispered before with a flick of her wrist, the lock clicked. "Bingo, not too bad if I do say-"

She was interrupted as Grima roughly shoved her through the door before hastily shuffling in himself and closing the iron door behind him.

The dragon sighed in relief as he descended into the dark and musty underground. From what he knew of the Abyss, there surely wouldn't be any church goers down here. Strangely, or perhaps not so unexpected, Grima took comfort in the shadows that clung to almost every corner in the Abyss.

Anna was the first to break the silence as the two traversed deeper underground. "So… just wondering, but have you made another grimleal? Like, controlling the church from the shadows and all that."

"I thought I told you that I have changed… to an extent. Believe it or not, I have discovered total annihilation of you humans is a futile cause. Now, I only desire Agarthan blood and later, a quiet life," Grima replied with a pointed look.

"So that's a no."

Grima took a deep breath. "Rhea and I share a… mutually beneficial relationship. She has a peaceful Fódlan in her best interest and therefore my best interest."

"You know, I really do hate that you've seemingly switched sides", Anna remarked with a sigh. "You fit the role of the apocalyptic fell dragon better."

Admittedly, the merchant had regained some of her usually spunk when talking with the fell dragon. After sitting down and carefully thinking about it, she realized that by playing her cards right, the fell dragon couldn't do much to her. It helped that some of her sisters had taken an interest in Fódlan.

"And I truly despise how you Annas are always meddling about. You people are like roaches hiding in the walls," Grima rebuffed. The dragon tisked as he recalled the precarious game of cat and mouse he and the Anna from his original world played before the merchant eventually succumbed to a single case of bad luck.

"To me, you're the damned roach. A strong one, but a roach nonetheless. You were fated to die by Robin's hand on that day. I have no idea how or why you ended up here. Honestly, you're lucky that the higher ups decided to take a wait and see approach to your unexpected world hopping," Anna scoffed, tightening the straps to her backpack. "If my sisters got serious about the whole debacle, I assure you, you wouldn't last very long."

Grima scowled, choosing not to respond. He didn't know the scale of the secret sellers' power, but that only made crossing interests with them even more dangerous. The prospect of open conflict with the Annas was admittedly daunting. Not that he would ever admit that.

"Your 'higher ups' as you put them are monitoring me?" Grima probed.

"No more than I would a market opportunity of some minor province. The multiverse is a big place you know, you're no more than a single interesting looking pebble in a sea of pebbles," Anna responded vaguely. "Put a lid on it though, we're approaching the town of Abyss. I'll be doing the talking from now on."

Grima sighed before taking a deep breath to calm his mounting irritation. "Whatever, just do your business quickly. You're not the only one who has things to do."

Anna didn't respond, stepping out of the side tunnel that they had been travelling and striding into the streets of Abyss. The merchants that set themselves on the street side instantly glued their eyes to the secret seller. Some held respect while others held traces of fear. Anna had grand dreams for her economic empire after all and persistent rivals sometimes found themselves crushed under her boot.

Some even cast weary looks at her hooded companion. It was obvious that he was some sort of hired hand from the way he carried himself.

The redheaded merchant paused before approaching a child who very much looked like a street urchin.

"Heya little man, could you tell me where the savage mockingbird is?" Anna asked with a friendly smile.

The kid nodded. "He's at the west district hideout Miss Anna."

"Knew I could count on you," Anna chuckled, tossing a single gold piece to the kid who eagerly caught it.

Anna turned to leave, Grima following.

"Miss Anna!" The street urchin called out, making Anna turn back slightly. "Is Abyss going to be ok?"

Anna went up to the kid and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry your little head about it, believe in the savage mockingbird, he'll protect the underground."

"He better", Anna added under her breath.

Without waiting for a response, Anna turned once again and strode through the streets of Abyss, her draconic companion quik on her heels.

The two eventually came to a stop in front of a wooden door with a man covered in furs and leather armour standing guard. A rusty iron axe was strapped at his waist, weathered with wear but still looking sharp.

"I have business with your boss," Anna stated bluntly, putting a hand on her hip.

"He's busy, I'm sure you know why Miss Anna," the man said gruffly.

Anna gave an irritated sigh.

"That axe on your waist looks like something a peasant uses to chop firewood. Do you really want to rely on such crappy equipment against the Knights of Seiros themselves? I even heard one of their captains is spearheading the fight," Anna began, giving a pointed look at the man's worn down weapon.

"However, depending on your boss, you could be scrapping with the best of them whilst wielding newly forged steel weapons. You don't want to be going into battle ill equipped do you? I know plenty of people who have met their untimely demise because of such preventable reasons."

The man scrunched up his eyebrows whilst rubbing his stubbled chin in thought.

"One moment Miss Anna," the brigand said before retreating within the hideout.

After a minute, the man returned to Anna impatiently tapping her foot while her hooded bodyguard stood slightly slouched beside her, staring intently at the pages of what he recognized as a tome. He didn't even look up at the brigand's return.

"You can see the boss, it be best if your bodyguard pocketed the tome though," he stated.

Grima tisked, returning the tome deep within his pockets at Anna's pointed look before following the merchant into the hideout. Unlike the exterior, the inside was well lit with candles and torches. Weapons and armour leaned against the walls while people dressed like thieves and mercenaries bustled around hastily.

The two were eventually led to a more open room about the size of a good dining area. There were a few thuggish looking men scattered about the room, but in the center was a young man with purple hair and wearing a silver and grey officers academy uniform.

"Ah, Anna, what can a lowly trickster like me do for you this fine evening. Or is it morning? It's pretty hard to keep track down here," the roguish young man chuckled.

"Yuri", Anna acknowledged. "My condolences for Abyss' losses by the way."

The now named Yuri's practiced smile lost some of its shine. "Indeed, the recent skirmishes have not been generous for either side. And what's worse, the Knights of Seiros are refusing to parley."

Grima stood beside Anna silently with narrowed eyes. Why was a student of the officer's academy here? He'd never seen that type of uniform nor the student himself at the monastery. Just more questions for Rhea he supposed. It truly irked him to not know things.

"On the topic of business, I can help fund this miniature war your people have found themselves roped into. Food, weapons, armour, even medicine can be delivered promptly and without fuss. Think of it as an investment on my part," Anna proposed, her tone switching into saleswoman mode.

"And what must we give for your benevolent generosity," Yuri said with a knowing smirk.

"Nothing much really, quite a deal if I do say so myself. All I need is a few safehouses to be protected as long as this conflict is going. And should my property be destroyed under your care, I would expect compensation," Anna swiftly replied.

"Our protection for your support. You must really value your whole money laundering scheme huh," Yuri stated with a snort.

"Dirty money is still money you know, a girl's gotta make her money right?" The merchant chuckled with a girlish wink.

Grima looked at his 'charge' with disgust. Yuri just sighed.

"You won't be conspiring with the knights to have the safehouses destroyed after you transport all the dirty money out will you?" Yuri joked, watching the merchant's mannerisms intently.

"What?! Absolutely not, the thought never even crossed my mind", Anna exclaimed with an expression of shock. "I'd rather not do business with the knights. Their zealotry is often bad for business."

Yuri fully doubted that the girl hadn't considered playing for both sides. But when it came to business deals, he knew Anna was honest. If she said she would only deal with the Abyssians, then she would only deal with the Abyssians. You don't become one of Fódlan's economic titans by double crossing clients. A lot of merchants end up mysteriously disappearing on dark nights for not playing by the rules.

"Alright, you have a deal Anna. The Abyss could use the backing of someone like you in these times," Yuri relented.

Anna preened with a victorious smile. "Excellent let me-"

"However, let me see your companion's face. He could be a spy for the knights for all I know", Yuri interrupted.

Anna shook her head. "Trust me Yuri, I know this guy, he isn't a spy."

"Come on, you can never be too careful in these trying times Anna, you know that. Don't worry friend, us Abyssians don't care if you're a wanted man. Now how about getting to know each other?" Yuri prompted.

"Uh, seriously, I can vouch for him. He's-"

"The boss gave you an order, hood off stranger," a mercenary stated gruffly, pulling back the hood.

Grima hissed as he was slightly yanked backwards by the monkey's brute force. He pulled out a dark spikes tome and furiously spun to face the degenerate that had the gall to manhandle him.

"You dare touch me you worm!?" Grima spat, channelling copious amounts of dark energy through the tome, far more than it could handle. He reigned in the power however as logic began to overpower his anger. His eyes darted around the room as he reached deep within his cloak. Maybe… maybe if he killed everybody here swiftly and relatively quietly, he could make an escape and nobody would ever know that Grima the good librarian had been dealing with Abyssians.

"Hey hey hey, I know what you're thinking Grima, seriously cut it out," Anna hissed, tugging on his arm. "We can make Yuri keep your identity hidden. I'm not going to keep you killing my business partners under wraps. If you care at all about your image, you'll let me do the talking."

Grima heavily frowned as he processed the merchant's words. It was as if he was a rabid animal and she was yanking back on the leash. The dragon truly loathed that fact. He would obey for now, but there was much scheming to be done in the future.

"Don't get so worked up secret seller, I simply wished to remind trash of its place is all. Luckily for them however, your words hold a modicum of logic," Grima replied, burying his irritation.

Grima spat on the mercenary's torso. "I promise that if you lay your hand on me again, I will personally carve out your wretched heart and feed it to your loved ones."

Anna and even Yuri winced at the harshness of his words.

"What'd you just say-"

"Slick," Yuri interrupted, silencing his subordinate with a raised hand. "Don't provoke him again, boss's orders. We're here to do business not make friends".

"Yes boss," the mercenary named slick ground out, giving the meanest stink eye he could muster at Grima before retreating.

"Grima was it?" Yuri prompted.

Grima scowled at Anna who gave an impish shrug.

"Don't worry friend, I don't give a damn who you are. Business that happens in Abyss stays in Abyss I say, your secret safe with us. However, I would appreciate it if you refrained from directly threatening my guys," Yuri insisted with a conversational tone.

"As long as those scoundrels know their place I am content to be cordial," Grima stated, crossing his arms. "And I will hold you to your word. You would be quite wise to keep it."

Yuri snorted, prompting Grima to narrow his eyes.

"Apologies, you just remind me of someone I know," Yuri placated.

"Anyways, we really should be going now. You know where you can contact me, we'll hash out the details later," Anna cut in hurriedly, grabbing a hold of Grima's arm and making a hasty exit.

"I'm never taking you on another business trip again," Anna glowered, shaking her head in exasperation as she dragged her idiot companion back into the streets of Abyss.

"Good riddance then," the librarian grumbled, wrenching his arm free of Anna's grip.

The merchant and dragon looked at each other for a moment with narrowed eyes.

"Goddess, I really hate you," Anna snarked, crossing her arms.

Grima crossed his own arms. "Don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

The dragon took a calming breath and pulled out his warp tome. "If that is all of your damnable business, I have a library to attend to."

"No wait, I still need you to take me to the surface," Anna blurted.

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself," Grima grunted, the signature magic circle appearing as the spell began casting.

"I'm serious, it's dangerous down here. What kind of lousy bodyguard just warps away!" Anna exclaimed.

Grima looked at the merchant disinterestedly before returning his gaze to his tome.

"Don't you dare leave me down here you bastard!" Anna snapped, slapping the tome from Grima's hands.

"You absolute imbecile!", Grima hissed, quikly backing away from the now volatile tome. He directed quite a bit of magic into it for a long range warp. Without anyone to direct the magic, Grima honestly wasn't sure what would happen to it.

The tome landed on the ground with a thud, vibrating with unfocused power. Grima and Anna merely stared at it for a moment before it emitted a bright flash of light.

"Gah," Anna spat, covering her eyes. Her eyes had adjusted to the underground's darkness, this was like staring directly into the sun.

"Unbelievable, it warped itself to who knows where," Grima muttered, unsure whether he should be supremely irritated or baffled by the possibility.

"Uh… I'll pay for that," Anna intoned.

Grima turned to the merchant and put a hand to his forehead in an attempt to quell the headache that had been holding itself back until now. The damned merchant was a walking disaster magnet. Perhaps escaping eternal purgatory wasn't so great after all.

"Well… I guess you're stuck with me now huh?"

"Shut your mouth and start walking."


End file.
